


and you can have this heart to break

by SuperBlur



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 67,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlur/pseuds/SuperBlur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a repeated mantra, begging forgiveness – for everything he feels, but shouldn't and for every feeling he should have, but doesn't. Post 3x22, Outlaw Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story will continue from the finale, and move the story forward.

  


**Chapter One**

“Well, you just better hope to hell you didn’t bring anything else back,” Regina stated with so much malice, Emma worried what she had brought back was the once Evil Queen.

Emma was at a loss for words, her eyes meeting that of Regina’s – willing her to understand. But before she could speak, the woman disappeared right before her eyes in a cloud of purple smoke.

That certainly got everyone’s attention. The diner went quiet at the Queen’s sudden disappearance.

Robin, himself, loosened his hold on his…on Marian. “Regina,” he breathed out softly, eyes widening as the gravity of the situation took hold of him – he swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Henry, Hook and the Charmings approach their group.

“Mom,” Henry said, looking at Emma intently, “what did you do?”

Emma shook her head, her gaze meeting the eyes of everyone around her before she settled on Henry, “I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?” Emma heard her mother ask.

“That she’s...,” Emma began, looking at the woman beside Robin, holding on to little Roland.

“Marian?” Snow cried out, her voice happy until the realization hit her in full force. Oh no, Regina. Not again.

Henry looked with wide eyes, and asked, “Marian? As in Maid Marian?”

The woman in question turned to the young boy, “I’m sorry, how is it you know who I am?”

At that, Hook stepped in and said, “Long story, love. Best not to get into that tonight.”

“I have to find my mom,” Henry finally exclaimed, realizing the real reason why they were gathered in this group – he couldn’t fathom what she must be feeling right now.

At his voice, Robin was brought up this reverie. “Yes, Regina…” he whispered quietly, unable to meet the boy’s eyes.

Marian looked at her husband, her mind whirling at his mentioning of her name, “Regina? Robin, you know she is the Evil –“

“My mom is not evil,” Henry cut her off. “She’s a hero.”

“A hero?” Marian asked, incredulous. “Just yesterday, she had me in her dungeon, about to be executed.”

Robin gasped. “Marian,” he cried out, his voice rising as he looked at their son; he shouldn’t be privy to these things. Luckily, Roland was too focused on his ice cream – his youth allowing him to be too preoccupied to bother noticing the rising tension in the room.

“It’s true, Robin,” the woman continued. “She captured me because I knew the whereabouts of Snow White. I gave her neither that information nor my name – I feared what she would to you and to Roland.”

The group was stunned to silence. Emma looked over at Henry, whose face showed anger – anger at whom exactly, she didn’t know.

“Marian,” Emma said, “as I told you, Regina has changed. She is no longer the woman you describe. I know it was only yesterday for you, but three decades have passed since that time --“

“Everything has changed,” Robin finished, willing himself to look at the eyes of the mother of his child – still not believing that she was right in front of him.

“Three decades?” Marian asked. “Then how is it that none of you have aged?”

Charming sighed. He had taken a back seat throughout this whole ordeal – his head swimming with what this held for the future – all of their futures. Taking a cue from the pirate, he said, “Again, quite a tale to tell for one night.”

Marian nodded her head slowly, her eyes still looking at Robin. His gaze had changed, from initial shock, to adoration, disbelief, joy…and now, confusion?

Robin was having a battle within himself. So much information was going through his mind. Marian was alive; Roland had his mother back, and he, he had his --. Oh, Regina. Marian was lost to him on her orders, it now seems. It was never his fault – but as he can see Marian living and breathing now in front of him, was it really hers? After all, a crime undone can no longer be called a crime at all.

His thoughts were interrupted at the loud bang of the diner’s door slamming shut. He can see that Henry was no longer with the group. His feet moved on his own accord, towards the door and following the boy until he felt a hand on his arm.

“What are you doing?” Marian asked, her eyes filled with question.

All of a sudden, a yelp was heard from the outside.

“Henry!” Emma cried out, dashing out of the diner quickly. Everyone made a move to exit, only to see the young boy down on the ground, flat on his back.

“Careful, mom,” he yelled, “there’s…ice.”

Emma noted the shimmering layer of ice that now filled the walkway to Granny’s and it seems the street, from what she could see from the glimmer under the street lamps. That wasn’t there before – definitely not.

She helped her son up, meeting the look of both of her parents and the entire Storybrooke population.

“Is it me, or is it a tab bit colder than it was just moments ago?” Hook asked, voicing the inner thoughts of everyone there.


	2. Guilty

****

**Chapter Two**

Regina landed on her feet in the middle of her foyer. She blinked a few times before finally breathing out a shaky breath.

It took every single ounce of her will not to attack the Saviour. _She certainly lives up to her name_ , Regina thought bitterly.

She began to make her way inside her house, finally settling in the kitchen. She couldn’t believe that it was happening again – all over again. Damn Emma. Damn Snow and Charming. Damn that pirate Hook. Damn Tinkerbell. And damn him; for letting her think _this_ – that _this_ was going to be different.

She scoffed at herself – she really couldn’t blame him. She knows, she knows it wasn’t his fault. None of it was. He was innocent of it all – and she was guilty.

 **Guilty** , _again_. Nothing has changed.

She grabbed herself a bottle wine and poured herself a glass. She was guilty of it all. She was guilty for their presence here…for the very existence of Storybrooke. Guilty for Emma being an orphan. Guilty for the Curse. Guilty for so much death – all in the pursuit of one. _Guilty for his guilt – the one he had carried thinking the fault was his._ Guilty for **her death**. Guilty of her own fear. Guilty for loving – as her love, it would seem, is disastrous; deadly.

Deadly, indeed. Her thought drifts to Daniel at this point. And she can’t shake her wandering mind to a ‘what if’? What if it had been him that Emma had brought back? In that, Regina imagined what Robin had just gone through. Like him, she has no doubt that she would’ve jumped in Daniel’s arms, too overjoyed at his presence to notice anything else. Instantly, at least. But she also knew she would eventually be at war with herself. While her love for Daniel remained, it didn’t erase her time with Robin – it didn’t erase the feelings of…the feelings that were felt.

That _pull_ that he seems to have on her that she couldn’t understand. Regina could only assume that Robin must be at war with himself right now – he must, even if he is an honourable man; after all, she knows, he felt the _pull_ , too.

Regina shook her head at her thoughts – empathy, she didn’t know she was capable of that.

She looked down at her empty glass, pouring herself another. She supposes she can empathize with Miss Swan, as well: in her need to save everyone, to do right. Regina had ruined so many lives in her past, she herself didn’t think of consequences either: never thinking she would go on to ruin her own life. _She was at fault_.

But she had risen anew, she was a hero – Henry said so. And if the truest believer believed in her, then she must to. She would focus on him, her little prince.

She swirled the wine left in her glass – owing the next thoughts in her mind to be the effect of the alcohol. Because now, she realizes that she had been inadvertently saved by the Saviour, too. She was no longer responsible for her – Marian’s – death.

A tear escaped her eye as she thinks maybe they could’ve made it work, lived in ignorant bliss of her actions: get a second chance. But, knowing her, the truth would’ve come out – at a much later time, a time when she would’ve fallen so far it would be impossible to climb back up. She supposes she owes Miss Swan (and her pirate) a big ol’thanks; she wonders briefly if Hallmark has taking to making ‘Thank you for stopping me be a murderer’ cards.

She grins to herself, definitely the alcohol. But it seems even that can’t take away the pain – the pain she can feel emanating from the very organ she had said felt stronger, just mere hours ago.

With a heavy breath, she reached into her chest and retrieved her beating heart.

_Old habits die hard._

She lets it sit in her palm, looking at the beating organ – its red colour swirled with some black. A sob escapes her lips, without her meaning to; she’s surprised she even has this much emotion, considering her hollow chest. Maybe Snow was right, she feels with her soul. Despite herself, she allows her mind to recall the moment he had held this very organ in his hand – she being choked by her wicked sister. She felt, more than saw, when he had finally swiped it – and what came after was a magic that defied all belief.

Regina covered her face with her hands, now thinking to their moment in front of her fireplace. She never should’ve told him – never relayed the tale of ‘Tinkerbell and the Tattoo’. What would he think of it now? What did it even mean anymore?

She carefully picked up her heart; she couldn’t keep it in her chest – at least, not tonight. Wrapping it in a dish cloth, she placed it in a cupboard – shaking her head in slight amusement at her hiding place as she closed the door. Grabbing her glass, she made her way to the sink to rinse it out – wow, she’d finished that bottle in record time.

But if Robin would be anything but the man she knew he was, she knows he could be at war with himself. He’s probably even thinking of that damned story; perhaps considering it. She scoffs at her own hopeful thought; but a part of her won’t stop wishing, that maybe – just maybe, there is still a choice. That he will make a choice; because in that case, at the very least, she would be considered – _an option, at the very least_.

Or perhaps he is just angry at her – _furious_ , because by now, his wife would’ve already told her of what was to be her fate and by whose hands: and she doesn’t even know how she feels if this is the case. Because even the most resilient heart, she now knows, is easily broken.

But deep insider her, she knows; she knows the latter has to come true – because it is the way it should be. And should Robin choose otherwise, Regina knows: she knows she couldn’t let him; he has to let her go. She will make him let her go.

Her resolve is strong – she must stay strong. Perhaps, she could make this a second chance for them both: his second chance at his family and love, and hers in her redemption for costing him (and Roland) his first chance in the first place. Yes, she nods to herself, making a choice (a decision): she will make sure his family is complete, always.

Her mind is telling her she shouldn’t just decide by herself, that they need to talk – should talk. But Regina knows she isn’t ready for that – and that, especially she, can probably figure out how this whole thing would end anyhow.

And as she watched the swirly bubbly water slowly drain down her sink, she tries to ignore the nagging thought that pesters her mind, telling her that she’s a fool for thinking he’d be anything but angry at her, that he would even consider her as a choice – a damned fool, that her mind would even dare to entertain the idea that it would be her telling him to let go.

Regina breathed out, trying to drown her demons. She frowned as she saw her breath form a little puff in front of her. She then just notices the coldness of the room around her – there was a chill in the air: odd. She looked around the room, her gaze settling on her window; thinking that her eyes were deceiving her. But no, she realizes as she moves closer and reached out her hand.

Cold to the touch. The glass on her window was frosted with ice.

_What?_

 


	3. Forgiveness

****

**Chapter Three**

Regina climbed up to her room and opened her closet for a warmer coat. She had opened her front door earlier and was met by an unbelievable chill – and ice, lots of ice.

So, now, donned with her mittens and scarf, she began to make her way back to Granny’s. She didn’t know if the others had made notice of this weather yet, or if anyone besides Emma was even aware that she had left – or poofed out of there.

Her questions were soon answered as she saw just about the whole town heading in her direction – well that wasn’t a new sight. But as they came closer, Regina realized the group was being led by the pirate who was holding her son.

“Mom!” “Henry!” They both cried out at the same time.

Without a beat, Regina appeared right in front of the group. “Henry, what happened?” she asked, concerned.

The boy looked at her sheepishly, “I fell on the ice…I think I twisted my ankle.”

Regina sighed, thankful it wasn’t much worse. “Here,” she said, waving her hand to fix the damage. “Better?”

Henry smiled, testing his footing again, “Yeah, I’m better, Mom.” His smiled didn’t quite reach his eyes, and Regina knows that he knows – she can see the worry there.

Without breaking eye contact, she told him, quietly, “Rest easy, I’m fine.”

Henry nodded his head, with only slight apprehension. But before he could say anything, Emma had already beaten him to it.

“I really didn’t know, Regina,” Emma said.

Regina looked at the woman, and although she had forgiven Emma on her own earlier, the task was proving to be harder to do in person. So, instead, she waved her arm and said, “Hardly the time, Miss Swan.” And now, addressing the crowd, “What is going on here?”

Seeing Leroy was about to open his mouth, Regina stopped him with her hand and said, “Save it, Grumps, I have nothing to do with this. You should know my expertise lie in the opposite spectrum.”

Turning to Emma now, Regina said, “Where is your mother?”

“They’re still at the diner with the baby,” Emma said. “They thought it best to stay there. What are we going to do?”

Regina scoffed, “Oh, so it’s we, now? For all I know, it was you that brought this mess.”

Emma sighed, “Regardless –“

“I know, Miss Swan,” Regina cut her off. She was still a Queen after all, and so turning back to the crowd, she said: “I want everyone to go home, bundle up or turn up the heat. We’re going to get to the bottom of this, and then, we will inform you in the morning.”

Regina watched the crowd scatter about, briefly wondering how they had all fit in the diner earlier. Now, only she, Emma, Hook, Henry, Leroy, Whale, and Ruby were left standing in the middle of the street.

“Shall we head back to the diner, now?” the she-wolf voiced.

Regina nodded. “Yes, let’s go.”

:::::

Upon arrival at the diner, Regina noticed it was empty save for the Charmings and Granny. Much to her chagrin, her mind briefly wondered where Robin was, as she had noticed his absence in the crowd earlier.

“Regina…” Snow began, seeing her former step-mother enter the diner with everyone.

Regina sighed, like mother like daughter. “Not the time, Snow,” she said to the woman, “but rest assured, your daughter’s pretty face won’t graze ‘Wanted’ posters like yours did.”

“So, any chance you know what’s going on here? Another unknown family member, perhaps?” Granny said out loud, addressing Regina who had just taken a seat at the bar.

She sighed. “Not a chance,” she replied through clenched teeth, more annoyed than angry at the woman’s implications. She turned to the group, “Anybody know where Rumple is?”

David nodded, looking at Regina in the eye. “Archie had volunteered to look for him, he said he knew where he was,” he replied. “We’re waiting on them, and…uh.”

“And…uh?” Regina asked.

David looked down, then at his wife – silently seeking support, but realized he wasn’t about to get any.

“Well,” the man continued, now unable to meet Regina’s eyes. “Robin just brought his…uh…his Roland and uhm…back to their camp for some supplies. We suggested they head over to the school for now, due to the weather; Blue and the other fairies are waiting there for them.” David looked up then, and finished quickly, “Then, he said he would come back here to help.”

Regina nodded her head; glad her heart was back in her cupboard instead of in her chest at the moment. If it wasn’t for this current predicament they were in, she was planning on staying away from Robin – their situation much too complicated to be tackled so soon (at least for her, she was sure he would want to talk about it right away). But seeing as that was no longer an option, she had to go to about this her usual way: mask her feelings with biting words and a sour attitude.

“Fine,” she replied evenly to David. Then she raised an eyebrow at Emma, “When they arrive, perhaps, you’d like to tell us the full tale of your blast from the past, hmm?”

Robin deposited both Roland and Marian to the care of Little John. All of the Merry Men were evidently surprised at her sudden appearance, but more so, overjoyed. He had explained the situation as best he could, but seeing as how he didn’t really understand what was happening either, it was quite a short and confusing tale.

His whole being had wanted to rush to Regina’s the second it became evident that a new threat was coming – the fact that the whole town had been together and she alone at the time of whatever this was, had him worried. But, he had nodded his head along to David’s plan. The Prince was right, and he instantly felt guilty at not thinking first of his family.

Parting with Marian back at the school had also proven difficult. Her eyes held so much confusion, as well they should – as she was just ripped out of the Enchanted Forest and brought to the future. Part of him wanted to stay with her, but knows he couldn’t. It’s not like they can just blissfully ignore the unnatural situation happening around them with her, well, equally surprising reappearance.

So, Robin was adamant, he needed to help the others – he explained to her that if it wasn’t for these people, he didn’t know what fate could’ve befallen himself and Roland. Reluctantly, she had released her hold on his arm, allowing herself to be enveloped in the guiding arms of Little John as Robin turned to meet the chilly breeze of the outside air.

By the time he was halfway to Granny’s, heavy snow was already falling all around him. Giant snowflakes falling from what looks to be an abnormally dark sky. Robin felt his thoughts drift back to Regina – every thought of her now was as much a savour as they were a guilt.

But, he couldn’t shut off his heart – nor the undeniable pang he had felt when she’d disappeared from the diner. The second she had disappeared, his heart ached realizing what she just witnessed. He hadn’t done it to hurt her, surely she must know that, but – his _wife_ had just come back to him. The woman he would’ve walked through hell to get back, Roland’s beloved mother, and his first love. His reaction was…justified – in every sense of the term.

And then there was the matter of her being responsible for his wife’s death – a moment that has now become a mere ‘could’ve or would’ve happened’ – but still. Sure, he knew of Regina’s past. Heck, even he was not free from her wrath, with his face plastered on ‘Wanted’ posters on every tree in the Enchanted Forest. He knew of her deeds, she had told him as much: that she had killed so many; their faces were all a blur. Yes, he was very aware of her past as the Evil Queen.

But, he was also aware of her present. He’d heard stories of how she saved everyone in Neverland, known she had been willing to give up her own son to save everyone, and personally seen how she had worked relentlessly to bring down her half-sister, thereby saving the town and all of its people.

He had been given a peek at the woman she truly was, and she was stunning. In truth, he’s seen her broken, hopeless, terrified; and in the last couple of days, (and he thinks, daresay hope, that he at least has a little bit to do with it), she’d been stronger, optimistic…heck, just in last couple of hours, so very happy.

 _But how can you forgive someone who has cost you so much pain, who is the reason why you felt guilt for the better half of a decade, and for why your son didn’t know his own mother?_ Robin ran his hand through his hair, trying to quell the thoughts that were overwhelming him. But, he knew it wasn’t a personal vendetta – she didn’t even know, definitely wouldn’t remember. _Doesn’t that make it worse though, the fact that she took the lives of innocent people without one look back – not even a single thought?_

Robin had to pause in the middle of the street. The war in his mind too much for his own liking. He couldn’t come to terms with it – how to forgive?

He had not realized it then, as he stood under a street lamp near the clock tower.

Nor did he realize it as he walked up the steps to Granny’s diner.

The realization hit when he entered the establishment and suddenly he’s looking straight at her – eye to eye – as she turned from her position at the bar when he came in. In that instant he knew, he didn’t need to learn how to forgive; because he already has.

He knows he should hate her – and a part of him feels that his easy forgiveness is a huge betrayal to his wife (his family). He keeps looking at her, and thinks that if he had been the same man he was three decades ago, he would be planning this woman’s demise – he would claim vengeance.

But such was not the case; he was a man who lost, mourned, and had accepted (even moved on) from his wife’s death. He does not regret the years of mourning, what does shame him are the years spent after that – the ones where he let loathe and hatred consume him – never again, because such was an unhealthy state of living (if it could be called living at all).

He won’t even allow his mind to venture the path where he knows he cares for Regina – he cannot do that; should not do that.

And so, despite his better judgement, even though part of him was screaming that he was wrong; because rationally speaking, realistically: this woman was the root of the greatest pain in his life. Nevertheless, and it would not be ignored: deep in his heart, undeniable to his very soul, he will always be one to believe in _second chances_.

He never denied it for himself – and he very willingly gives it to her.

 


	4. A Trip To The Past

****

**Chapter Four**

The whole diner had gone silent just as Robin entered.

The tension in the room so immense that Regina felt suffocated. She had made the mistake of turning as she heard the door chime open, and now the two of them were locked in an intense eye contact that she can’t seem to break (neither he, though).

“Henry,” Emma’s voice jarred through the once silent room, “Go upstairs now.”

Regina finally turned her head toward her son; he had a scowl on his face and was looking at Robin with disdain. Part of her was overjoyed her little prince had now become her little knight – well just a knight, she supposes – considering how much he’d grown. But not wanting him in an altercation, she repeated Emma’s words, “Go, Henry, you need to get some sleep, too. I promise in the morning, we’ll have more answers.”

Reluctantly, Henry nodded his head. Giving Regina a quick hug, he made a slow gait up the stairs to their room.

Regina turned back to face the crowd, everyone were still in their positions. Luckily, the door of the diner opened again at that moment – hitting Robin slightly, as he had still not moved out of the way – and Archie walked in followed by Rumplestilskin and Belle.

The say the two looked over dressed would be an understatement. Regina watched the two of them carefully, wondering what was happening – but despite of herself, she still sees Robin settle himself in the same booth he had been in just earlier that evening. The memory it making Regina scowl, at least she got the whole ‘sour attitude’ plan down.

The palpable silence continued.

“What’s with the outfits?” Hook finally said, nodding to Belle and Rumple, still the only one willing to voice the thought of everyone in the room.

Belle sighed happily and looked around at everyone, answering with a smile, “We’d had wanted a much better announcement – but we were married tonight.”

“I officiated the wedding,” Archie chimed in, his demeanor too cheerful for Regina’s taste and for their current situation – weddings or not.

“Congratulations!” Snow cried, standing from her spot and handing the baby to David before moving to hug Belle.

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes and set something on fire. Everyone’s – except her own – apparent happy endings making this night worse than before. So, she spoke, hoping the sarcasm was masked enough: “As happy as an occasion that is, I’m sure even your love goggles haven’t been able to block out the unnatural blizzard currently occurring outside.”

Rumple looked at his student – she seemed off, or rather, back to her old angry self. It had not missed his attention that the outlaw who had seemed permanently glued to Regina’s side during the whole Zelena debacle was now settled across the room, the two of them not making any sort of eye contact. A lover’s spat, perhaps?

But he answered her, “We did not miss it, dearie. But even I cannot fathom where it all came from – what exactly happened?”

Regina scoffed. “You mean besides Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum here,” nudging at Emma and the pirate, “messing around with the past, present and future?”

“Hey,” Hook cried out, “that’s Prince Charles and Princess Leia to you, Majesty.”

Regina gave him an exasperated look, “What?”

“Never mind,” Emma said whilst nudging Killian, “Look, all we did when we were there was try to get back here. And when we figured out how to open the portal, me, Killian, and –“

“And?” Rumple repeated, already dreading where this was going. “You messed with the past and brought someone back with you?”

“Just the one,” Emma said sheepishly, moving closer to both Killian and her father.

“And you didn’t think that would have repercussions?” Rumple asked, dubious that anybody could be so blatantly stupidity.

“Wait!” Regina heard his voice from behind Rumple. Robin had been silent until now, standing up from his perch in the booth, “You can’t believe that my wife has anything to do with this?”

Rumple stared at the man, finally understanding the palpable tension in the room, only to look back at The Saviour, “You brought back his wife?”

Emma sighed, repeating the same mantra she had been all night, “I didn’t know.”

Rumple shook his head. He was wrong, forget a lover’s spat – this was more like a slap, a slap to Regina’s face that is.

“Tell us everything,” Rumple finally said, “from the very beginning. Everything that happened from when you fell into the time portal until you landed back here. Don’t leave out any details.”

Regina’s brow rose at that. She didn’t need Swan and Hook detailing her orders to kill Robin’s wife in front of everyone right, sure, they were all going to find out and she’d get her moment again – but for now, it was not necessary. So she said, “Well, you can leave things out if it doesn’t pertain to our current predicament – I trust you can use your judgement as to what is useful and not.”

Her tone and demeanor quickly cued Emma in on what Regina really meant. She nods briefly at the woman, and began their story.

:::::

An hour into the tale, and finally, they got to something useful.

“You were in the vault of no doors?” Rumple clarified, fear enveloping him as realization dawned as to what their current predicament could mean.

“Yes,” Emma said. “But it was only for a couple of minutes. I got my magic back, opened the portal…before that, Hook opened…”

“What did you open?” Rumple turned to the pirate.

Hook shrugged, “I opened a small cabinet, took out an urn of some sort.”

Regina could tell from Rumple’s look that he already knew what it was – and that he was afraid. Rightfully so, she knew that Rumple only kept the most compelling of magic in that vault, the ones that were too powerful (even for the Dark One), and certainly uncontrollable. So, she asked, “Who’s in the urn, Rumple?”

He turned to her, his words calm but chilled, “Elsa.”


	5. The Ice Queen

****

**Chapter Five**

“Queen Elsa,” Regina began, “She was the Queen of Arendelle –“

“You’re kidding,” Emma interrupted her, “the girl with the snowman? You knew her?”

“Snowman, what?” Regina said, annoyed at the questions. “Yes, I knew her. I was a Queen, and so was she. Our kingdoms traded with one another – your mother knew her, too.”

“Yes,” Snow nodded. “I befriended her sister, Princess Anna, on Queen Elsa’s coronation day – back when I was young.”

Emma looked at the people around her; their utter seriousness of all of their tales is something she will never get used to – even after her own trip to the Enchanted Forest.

Rumple grew tired of the interruption and picked up the story: “She had placed their land in an eternal winter, that’s when I first felt her power. Even though she was across the seas from the Enchanted Forest, I could tell she was strong, powerful, and majestic. She’d been unable to control it her whole life, her parents choosing to hide her away during her childhood – they wanted her to suppress her gift, made her see it as a curse. I went to her then, made her realize it was by true love that she could end the eternal winter. With the help of her sister, she did just that. Despite my being the Dark One, I became trusted – after all, I had been instrumental in saving their kingdom. But it was all for my gain, of course, I wanted to harness her power, control it, make it my own – find a way to channel it beyond ice.”

The room was dead silent as Rumple told his tale: “And so, I convinced Anna to goad her sister to coming with me back to the Enchanted Forest. I needed to see what she was fully capable of, but on my terms. While in training at my castle, her land was ravaged by a ferocious enemy, a dragon –“

“Maleficent,” Regina whispered, only making the connection now. “I don’t understand, what would possess her to do such a thing?”

“She was a ruthless tyrant,” Charming chimed in, remembering his own encounter with the beast.

Robin nodded his head, recalling his fear of her when they robbed her castle, “Agreed.”

“You knew her, too?” Emma asked, really surprised as how everyone back in the Enchanted Forest knew everyone else – even without the help of the internet.

“Yes,” Robin nodded. “My Merry Men and I once broke into her castle.”

Rumple sneered at the thief who also broke into his castle, “A habit of yours, huh?”

Emma rolled her eyes at that, “Well, duh. I mean he’s Robin Hood – King of Thieves.”

“I was no king,” Robin clarified to Emma, confuse at her words.

Hook sighed, “Can we steer back to the story there, mates?”

Rumple nodded, continuing on: “Right. Well, the dragon, Maleficent, killed Elsa’s little sister, Anna. As you can imagine, Elsa was distraught – she blamed herself for not being there to protect her sister. She began to lose control of her power again. But Rumplestilskin is no fool, no dearies – I had a failsafe, of course. I had made the vessel in the event she became uncontrollable. Its sole purpose was to capture Elsa and her magic, at my will. And thus, ends the tale of the Ice Queen. Until today, that is.”

“So, how is it that she’s out of the vessel?” Hook asked.

“It must’ve opened,” Rumple said absentmindedly, his gaze was on Regina, who seemed to be in deep thought.

“You’re telling me you had enough cleverness to anticipate the need for the vessel, but couldn’t be bothered to super glue it shut?” Emma exclaimed.

Rumple looked at the woman, “And who was it that took it out of its resting place and brought it here?”

Regina was deep in her thoughts, barely paying attention to the latter half of Rumple’s story. She knew Maleficent – her attack on Arendelle was uncharacteristic, unless…Regina closed her eyes momentarily.

And then she spoke, her tone biting as she addressed her former teacher, “Does Elsa know?”

The group, who had been continuing their bickering, turned to the former Queen. Finally Rumple answered, “Know what, dearie?”

“Does she know it was you who ordered Maleficent to attack Arendelle?” Regina said.

“I’d watch your tongue with those accusations, Regina,” Rumplestilskin replied through clench teeth, his gaze hardening.

Instinctively, Robin took a step forward, his stare hard on the imp – as he became wary of the man’s words. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Regina, but she couldn’t think of that – so she continued, “I know Maleficent. She had already succeeded in her sleeping curse, what need did she have for Arendelle? There was no reason for an attack, unless she did it to pay a _price_.”

“Rumple,” Belle began, looking at her new husband.

Rumple looked at his wife, knows that she is willing him to tell the truth – knows that she expects it because she holds his ‘dagger’. “Yes, she knew. The clever little Queen confronted Maleficent – who all but sang her heart out; wanting Elsa to end my life. But knowing this changes nothing, dearie.”

Regina looked at the man, “It changes everything. I, more than anyone, know what revenge can drive a person to do. We’re not just dealing with a woman who feels betrayed and angry at being trapped inside this vessel – we’re dealing with someone who’s out for vengeance. Tell me, was it her that loss control of her power, or was it you that loss control of her?”

Rumple remained silent – but his eyes were filled with fury.

“Face it, Rumple: you put her in that vessel to protect yourself,” Regina all but spat out at her former mentor.

“Why order the attack, Rumple?” Belle asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“I did it for Bae. My motivation remained true, everything I did…I did to get to my son,” Rumple replied, looking at his wife intently. “Elsa’s power had grown still; it no longer held the power it once did. I realized that her power intensified based on fear and loss – I had to harness it, any way I could.”

Regina shook her head, already over the display of drama happening right before her eyes – she was all business again: “So, besides knowing that Dr. Hopper here is about to gain regular customers for marriage counselling, what else do we really know?”

“That vessel thing contained her once,” Ruby supplied.

“But we don’t have the vessel,” Whale countered. “For all we know, she’s already destroyed it.”

“She can’t do that,” Rumple said. “It’s made to be indestructible from her magic, hence why it can contain her.”

“Well, that’s something,” Charming said. “Now, all we need to do is find where she has it and take it back.”

Hook sneered. “Well, luckily, we’ve the thief to steal it back right here,” he said, grazing Robin’s shoulder with his hook.

Robin gave the man a grimace. The task, though easily said, he knew would not be easily done.

He allowed himself to look at her then – only to find that she was already staring at him, her look a mixture of worry and grim. And he knew, just knew, that the expression on his face mirrored hers perfectly.


	6. Snowman

**Chapter Six**

It’s been three weeks since the snow started falling. Storybrooke was now officially _frozen_ – the temperatures frigid and unforgiving.

As it turns out, half of their plan had been easily done. Finding Queen Elsa proved to be an easy task. Upon exiting Granny’s on that fateful day, the obvious change to Storybrooke’s skyline was hard not to notice.

Erected at the edge of the forest, but within the limits of the town, was a towering mountain made of pure ice – glistening considerably in the dark of the weather. Atop it sat the Queen’s palace, also fashioned from ice – a girl’s got to have a theme, after all.

Of course, they had tried to make the treacherous journey to said palace many times – and all attempts had failed. Number one, scaling a vertical wall of ice was proving to be difficult, especially with the weather. Number two, although Regina (or Emma, or Rumple) could transport them there, not knowing the layout of the place would mean they would be fighting blind. They needed to draw her out – of that Regina was certain.

But the Ice Queen seemed to blend in with this frozen tundra she created. Each of her attack had been cunning, unforeseen – she had every advantage on them; and it was starting to get frustrating.

For some reason, she had yet to step up – had yet to say a word. But was she lacked in communication, she exceeded in action.

Regina stood at her bedroom window, staring out at her backyard, ‘the action’ – any normal person would think she had a thing for ice sculptures. _She doesn’t._

She recalls the day the attacks started, remembers herself thinking that had she had her heart in her chest, she was sure she would’ve felt it falter at Leroy’s scream:

:::::

“THE SCHOOL…SHE’S…,” the dwarf could not continue, running out breath as he opened the diner door.

Regina froze: the school. _Robin. Roland._ She had not failed to notice the thief’s absence at their meeting this day. For the last three days, the group had been meeting regularly at Granny’s – coming up with the plan to bring down the Ice Queen.

Out of her reverie, she did the one thing she could. She ‘poofed’ herself out of there to right outside the school. What she was met with was a sight of horror. Dotting the front yard of the school were the frozen bodies of a number of town’s people. Her eyes scanned them, desperate to find (or in this case, hopefully not find) –

“Regina!”

She hears the shout behind her.

“Robin,” she cried, turning to face him – damning herself in failing to hide the worry in her voice. His eyes searched his, questioning.

“He’s fine,” Robin replied. “He was inside, with his –.”

Regina nodded, looking away already. They both sigh, but look up again just to see (and hear) the Charmings’ truck careening down the road, halting in front of the school.

“Oh my god,” Emma cried. “What happened?”

Robin sighed, “I was on my way to the diner when I heard the first scream. I ran back as fast as I could, but I was met by this sight.”

“Are they --,” Emma said, unable to continue her sentence because of the sheer number of frozen people she could see.

Just then, Regina, standing beside a frozen dwarf, yelped as the eyes blinked at her. “They’re alive,” she cried.

“Then, let’s break them out,” Charming said, determined.

“We’ve tried,” Robin said, “the ice won’t break – nor melt. We’ve carried a few inside, in hopes it would thaw.” He turned to Regina, then, “She got Tinkerbell.”

Regina looked away from him, almost not believing his words – but also knowing the fairy had probably tried her best to help and got hit in the crossfire.

Tinkerbell, of course, had found out about Marian, she had been at the school after all. Of course she had tried to talk to Regina – to tell her that pixie dust didn’t lie, to continue to have hope. But hearing those words, were more a burden to Regina than anything else: she could barely stomach her reality, she didn’t even want to entertain the fact that even fates had screwed her over. So, in true Evil Queen manner, Regina had brushed her off harshly, using biting words: _“You should’ve left me alone then, and you should leave me alone now – just look at where I am now. I listened to you; I opened up, but look! Now, just go – you really don’t know what I’m capable of.”_

Regina would damn that frigid Ice Queen if those were the last words she’d every say to the fairy. In truth, Regina knew that Tinkerbell had chosen to give her hope from the very beginning; had believed in her, when no else was even willing to give her a chance.

They needed to fix this. She needed to save her.

Regina was taken out of her reverie by Hook’s voice. “She is powerful, then,” the pirate said, tapping on one frozen form with his hook – it didn’t even make a mark.

“So, what are we going to do?” Emma cried. “They can’t possibly survive like this.”

“They might,” Regina said. “I think we need to put them to sleep, or something.”

“A sleeping curse?” Emma asked.

Regina grimaced, “We’ll call this one, hibernation, shall we?”

“But don’t you need to prick their fingers to do that?” Robin said, remembering their time together back in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina shook her head – both in response to him and in order to shake the memory that just invaded her mind, “Well, that’s how I learned it from Maleficent. But since, apparently, she learned it from Rumplestilskin; he might be able to do something.”

:::::

And do something, he did. Hence why Regina was now staring at the whole lot of them in her backyard. Her house or rather her spacious back yard protected by magic had seemed the best place to keep the people safe.

She sighed. Yes, it’s been three long weeks. In that time, she had managed to avoid being alone with Robin; which wasn’t that hard, considering his wife went everywhere he did. He did try to talk to her once, showing up at her office unexpectedly.

But she had brushed him off, quickly telling him they needed to focus on anything else. He had persisted, she wasn’t ready. Despite all of her thoughts that fateful night, her decision to keep her resolve – to stay _cold as ice_ around him – she found it would be hard to fully accept all the anger he surely possessed. She wasn’t sure she was ready to fully face _his_ hatred, so she’s just leaving everything at some sort of limbo: no love, but no hate either. She delayed that day – had disappeared in puff of smoke right there in front of him – but not before she had looked straight into his eyes.

His eyes, where she had been expecting his anger – which he could’ve expressed freely as they had been finally alone, away from the watchful eyes of the entire town. But his eyes didn’t hold anger or any emotion Regina was familiar with; in truth, she didn’t know that look.

(The look of forgiveness.)

Regina finally tore herself away from her window, and made her way downstairs. She stopped at the door to her living room – she had not gone in there this entire time. She shook her head, _not today._ She continued on to the kitchen, brewing herself a cup of coffee.

With that in hand, she sat at her counter, noticing a sliver of light dancing along the granite top. She moved her eyes to the window; sure enough…it was the sun. It was different today, the sky was getting lighter, lighter than it’s been in weeks – and for once, it wasn’t snowing.

Though half the town was probably revelling in this, she grew more worried. This can’t be good.

“Like the calm before a storm,” she said quietly to herself. As soon as she said it, she nearly yelped and dropped her mug, as a knock echoed throughout her house – the sound amplified by the emptiness of her abode.

Regina approached the door hesitantly, readying a fireball in her hand – you can never be too careful.

She opened the door, quickly hiding her fiery hand from the person standing in front her.

“Good morning, Gina!” Roland said; his dimples evident and his eyes half hidden by his toque. “Do you want to build a snowman?”


	7. An Apology

****

**Chapter Seven**

Regina looked at the small child in front of her, half expecting it to be a ruse – and all the Merry Men would pop out of the bushes and shoot her down right there and then. Immediately after that, she cursed her own mind for always going to dark thoughts, wiping it away from existence – she, instead, focused on the young boy and his adorable dimples.

“Roland,” she said, “what are you doing here?”

The boy shrugged, “You said you’d come visit. Last time, you said you would come to see me. The I see you – when all the statues were being moved. I was watching from the window, but you didn’t come to see me. Mama said I couldn’t come down to see you, too. She says you was busy.”

Regina sighed. Taking his hand, she led him inside the house; touched by his coming all the way here. Then a thought hit her: “Oh my god,” she cried, “Roland, does your Papa know you’re here?”

The boy shook his head, “No. Papa and Mama were using their outside voice again, so they didn’t hear me say bye.” Regina’s eyes widened, but the boy continued, “I was excited to come – I saw it was sunny out finally. When Henry visited last time, he told me you used to build snowman together in the snow.”

Regina could only continue to stare in shock. She didn’t even know Henry had continued to spend time with Roland – in truth, she was touched by her son’s actions; he was such a good boy, or young man, now.

“Gina,” Roland tried to get her attention by tugging on her skirt, “How do we build a snowman? I mean, I see the snow and we have lots of it, but what about the man? Should I have brought Papa or one of the Merry Men – where would we get the man part? Because Papa said it’d be awhile before I be a man like him, he always calls me a boy. Can it be a snow-boy?”

Despite of herself and of everything else, Regina couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Roland was taking a mile a minute. She cupped the little boy’s face in her hands; and marvelled how she had stopped herself from ever visiting him this past three weeks.

Half of her thinks she should bring him right home, but she really didn’t want to – at least not yet. After all, with her, he was the safest he’d ever be. Surely, there was no harm in taking this opportune moment, as it was presenting itself.

“Tell you what, Roland,” she said, finally deciding, “We can build any kind of snow person you want!”

She began to take off his winter gear, “How about I make you a cup of hot chocolate? Meanwhile, I’m going to call Henry to come right over, so we can all play…and I’ll call your Papa, too. He has to know where you are, or else he’d be very worried.”

Regina was proud of herself, adding in Emma and Henry to the mix could remedy the whole situation right up – it would at least pacify the boy’s mother, of course.

Regina watched as Roland seemed to mull her offer over: c _hocolate, Henry, playing, and Papa._ He smiled and nodded his head eagerly, looking at the woman smiling at him. _Oh, and Gina!_ “Yes, yes!” he cried out, gleefully.

Regina then settled the boy at her table, turned on the television to some random cartoon, and began to make the hot chocolate. In the meantime, she typed a quick text to Emma, telling her to bring Henry over, as soon as possible, no questions asked.

After ensuring Roland was satisfied with his drink, she located her phone.

She then took a deep breath: time to make the call.

:::::

Robin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. They were having another fight – yet it didn’t seem like it since each fight they have seems to be about the same thing.

He can understand her confusion; her constant need to have him by her side; he can even understand why she thinks he’s acting so differently. But what he can’t fathom is why she keeps on insisting in accompanying him on their ventures to defeat the Ice Queen. He fails to understand why she doesn’t see – that he’d lost her to carelessness before, and he’d be damned if Roland loses his mother _again._

He sympathizes with her – knows that half of her confusion is likely his fault. He hasn’t really been acting like the husband he once was, and it was because, as Robin had realized, he really wasn’t. As hard as it was to believe, he was no longer the man she had married. Three long decades had passed, he had changed. He had been stricken by loss, grieved and moved on.

He was also filled with guilt – which also factored into some questionable actions. He secretly relished in the idea of the ‘council meetings’ – it was the only moments he could spend with Regina, even when she acted more like she did back in the Enchanted Forest most of time. Still, he would spend those stealing glances her way, hoping she wouldn’t notice. But she does, and he always secretly smiles at the fact – because each time he would look her way, she would already be looking at him – her gaze hardening suddenly only after she’d been caught. But these occurrences are fleeting, and he’s left feeling empty and guilty at the same time.

He wants to stop, knows in his mind he needs to stop – but his heart, his very soul: his irrational side was pushing him to the opposite the direction.

There had been days he’d wanted to confess to it all – end the fights once and for all. But one look into Marian’s eyes and he knows, she’s not ready – and maybe neither is he. Perhaps, she’ll never be ready – and he’ll never tell her at all, ever. Their history together was profound, she was the mother of his child – and he loved her so…loves her so? _But love shouldn’t be this hard._

Even so, Robin knows he’s damned.

A damned fool that is, for even thinking any of this, but he cannot deny it. He cannot deny that in the three weeks Marian had been back, despite all of his efforts to reject it – to change his heart to agree to his still rational mind, one thing has been made clear to him: his (their) second chance at happiness, at love…feels now to be his _only_ chance.

But that was selfish thinking.

He couldn’t see a way out (wasn’t entirely sure there was one, or if its right for him to even be looking for one); but either which way it all ends, someone is hurt. He can take it if it’s just him who hurts, but that will never be the case. Right now though, his focus is solely on making sure it isn’t Roland that is damaged – his son comes first.

Suddenly, a shrill ringing interrupts Marian’s current tirade (and his thoughts). They both glance at the device Robin had in front of him. His eyes widened at the vision currently grazing the bright screen: a picture taken by Henry when they had bought the device. Regina insisted he had one, for emergencies she had said. Henry had then taken to teaching him how to use it, as Regina lacked the patience for such an ordeal. They had taken that photograph that day, their faces squished together as Henry extended his arm to capture their faces – all four them smiling brightly.

He snatched the phone quickly, hoping to all the gods that Marian had not a keen eye.

“Hello,” he said, almost breathlessly.

“I have something of yours,” Regina responds abruptly on the other line, her tone curt and obvious – trying to question his parenting (or lack of one, for letting Roland go of on his own).

Robin’s breath hitched at the sound of her voice, and at what she’d said.

 _Aye, milady, it would appear you have possession of my heart._ : is what his heart wanted to say.

 _I’m sorry, what?_ : is what his rational brain says to respond.

What he did say came out to be halfway between both, less rational but elusive, and short: “Yes.”

Regina frowned on her end of the line. Did he just agree?

“Robin,” she tried again, more forcefully. “Did you know Roland has left your place and is currently sitting in my kitchen?”

Robin eyes widened, his panicked face causing Marian to also look alarmed in front him. “Roland,” he breathed out.

At that, Marian quickly dashed towards Roland’s cot in the next room, before running back to Robin, “He’s gone.”

Robin sighed, completely forgetting the phone conversation and focusing instead on his wife. Meanwhile, Regina was still holding up her end, but the voices she hears (eavesdrops, really) stops her from acknowledging her presence or ending the call.

“Yes, he’s gone,” Robin cried out. “It seemed he slipped away without us even hearing him. This is getting out of hand, Roland could’ve been hurt.”

“If you’d only stop to listen to me, we wouldn’t be fighting,” Marian retorted, voice rising again. “Well, where is he?”

“He’s gone to Regina’s,” he replied.

“The Evil Queen,” his wife screeched, indignant, “I told you we shouldn’t let him spend time with that boy of hers, her son. I don’t care if he’s Emma’s son, too. From what I gather, she raised him, who knows what she’s done to him.”

Robin breathed out. “We should be thankful to Henry. He goes out of his way to spend time with Roland – Roland likes him, enjoys their time together; we cannot take that away from our son.”

“Why do you defend her?” Marian retorted back.

“Because,” Robin says, (and for instant, Regina fears yet yearn for his response). “Because if she hadn’t defeated the Wicked Witch, me and your son will not be here right now.”

Marian balked, tears flowing from her eyes, “No, Robin. If it wasn’t for her, we would never have been separated. If it wasn’t for her, _none of this_ would have happened!”

Regina brought her free hand to cover her face at that moment. And she ended the call. She couldn’t bear to listen anymore – didn’t trust herself to be strong enough to hear his response.

Robin looked at Marian, at a loss for words. She was right, of course she was right. He sighed heavily. And he did the only thing he could – the only thing he could for everything that’s happened to her, for everything he’s done: he wrapped his arms around her tightly, mumbling in her ear repeatedly, “I’m sorry, I am so sorry.”

There it is, his apology. One that carries more meaning for him than her – because its intent is far greater than meets the eye (or her eye). It’s a repeated mantra, begging forgiveness – for everything he feels, but shouldn’t and for every feeling he should have, but doesn’t.

Finally, she pushes him gently away. Robin stares at her. “Please go get our son, and bring him back,” she says calmly, moving out of the doorway and settling herself on the chair by the window.

Robin breathes out, grabbing his coat quickly and dashing out the door.

 


	8. What Dreams Are Made Of

****

**Chapter Eight**

Regina looked at the phone in her hand – half of her regretting shutting it off when she did, and the other half questioning why she thought she had the right to have even listened in the first place.

Now, she assumes husband and wife are now on their way over to grab Roland – she had wanted to tell him that the boy had wanted to play with Henry first, and to ask permission if it would be alright if she (or probably Emma) just bring him back in a couple of hours.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and she almost dropped the phone. That can’t possibly be them, it was too soon.

She walked over and opened the door, revealing Emma and Henry, bundled up from head to toe.

“What’s the urgency, Regina?” Emma asked, slightly annoyed at the early wake up call.

“It’s Roland,” she said, gesturing for the duo to enter.

“Oh no,” Henry cried out worriedly.

“No,” Regina countered quickly, “He’s here. He showed up this morning asking me if I wanted to build a snowman.”

“So, we’re here because?” Emma asked, starting to remove some layers of her clothing. “Do you not know how to build one? Shouldn’t you have called Robin?”

Regina did her best not to fume at Emma’s questionable inquisition, “Of course I called Robin. I called so you could bring Henry.” She turned to her son, “I didn’t know you were still spending time with him.”

“Well, there isn’t really a lot of kids here, plus Roland isn’t half bad – there’s only so much video games I can play, then even I get bored,” Henry said. “And…I was telling Roland a couple of days ago how we use to build them when I was a little – he seemed really keen on the idea of spending so time with you, Mom.”

Regina smiled at her son, but before she could reply, the little boy in question came bouncing out to them, hot chocolate in hand. “Henry!” he cried out happily, “You’re here! Can we play now?”

“Hi Roland,” Henry said, then looked at his moms.

Emma and Regina looked at each other, and at Regina’s look, Emma started to put back all the layers of winter clothing she had just taken off. “Fine,” Emma said, “I guess I can watch them while they build a snowman outside.”

With that, Roland started bouncing with excitement, “Aren’t you coming with, Gina?”

“I’ll be right along, dear,” Regina smiled at the boy, tugging on his coat and toque, “I’m just going to make hot chocolates for everyone, and then I’ll join you.”

At that, Emma turned, “Make mine a little stronger than hot chocolate, please.”

Regina nodded her head while rolling her eyes, “Oh, and Miss Swan…”

The trio turned before they walked out the door. “I know, I know,” Emma said, “another extra layer of a protection spell coming up.”

:::::

The sight that met Robin’s eyes as he approached the Mayoral Mansion was not one he had been expecting, but it brought a bright smile to his face and it warmed his heart.

Roland was yelping gleefully, lying stomach down on a big ball of rolled snow. Henry was rolling another one right beside him, and he was only a bit surprised that it was Emma who was watching them.

His son noticed him first, “Papa!”

Robin approached, smiling, “Roland, what are you doing?”

At that, the young boy lifted his arms and Henry lifted him off of the giant ball of snow. Roland bounced up to his father, “Were building a snowman!”

Robin smiled back at his son, who was so evidently happy. Emma then spoke, “Hey! Regina said you were coming by to get him, but maybe they can finish a snowman first? Don’t worry, I’ve got a protection spell up.”

Robin smiled at the woman, he hadn’t really talked to Emma at all since that day – he didn’t really know what to say to her. But right now, all he says is, “Thank you.”

At his questioning look, Emma continued, “Regina’s in the house. She’s making some hot chocolate.”

Robin nodded his head, turning back to look at the two boys, “I’ll guess I’ll watch them with you.”

Emma looked at the man, he looked conflicted. She was sure the two of them – Robin and Regina – had yet to talk during this whole time. Knowing Regina, she probably pushed him away; that was her tactic – one that Emma knew well, considering all she did before was run away. “Maybe you could talk to her, “ she finally said to the man, tentatively.

Robin looked at the blonde beside him, “I really don’t think she’d like that.” And so, he pushed himself off from his perch on her side and decided to join the boys in the snow.

Regina, holding the tray of drinks, opened the door to a surprising sight. There, covered in snow on her front yard was Henry, Roland…and Robin. The man was currently hiding behind a half-built snowman, covering himself from the snowballs being thrown by the two boys. They were all laughing and smiling. It was like a sight from one of her dreams – how she wished this could be reality; how she wished that this was just a normal day, and they were all together: a family.

She shook her head slightly, turning away from the equally beautiful and painful sight.

Emma noticed her then. “Regina,” she said, almost the exact same time as Roland exclaimed, “GINA! Come play!”

At that, Robin turned his head and Henry managed to hit with a snowball – hitting his cheek.

“Henry!” Emma cried, seeing her son hit Robin’s face.

Robin smiled at the blonde. “It’s fine, nothing I can’t handle,” he said, ruffling the young man’s hair.

Henry gave him back a smile – despite everything that’s happening, he really did like Robin. He should really talk to him mom about all of this, but from the smile that just grazed her face at the sight of the three of them in the snow, Henry had a feeling she wouldn’t mind that he liked Robin a little bit.

Regina balked at the sight, at the familiarity – but it had warmed her. Despite everything, she knows Henry needs male role models in his life, and she’d be damned if those options were limited to the idiot, the pirate, and the Dark One.

“Did you bring more hot chocolate, Gina?” she hears Roland ask as he made his way towards her.

The young boy looked at the tray, “You didn’t make enough for Papa.”

Regina nodded her head, focusing on Roland and refusing to look at his Papa, “You’re right. I’ll make him one right now.”

At finally seeing her again (and especially seeing her with Roland), Robin decided to take a chance – as this might be his last one. After all, as much as it pains him, he can’t foresee another moment in the future where he might be able to talk to her alone. So he said, “I’ll help you with that, milady.”

“No need,” Regina replied, still not looking at him and making her way back inside the house.

Robin looked at Emma. She nodded her head, and said: “Go. I’ll keep these guys occupied.”

Henry looked at Emma then, knowing she was right in giving the two time to talk. He was just happy he was already here, in case anything bad happens – and her mom needs a hero. Because, obviously, even if he liked Robin; he loved his mom very much.

Watching until the door closed behind the man, Henry then beckons to Roland to continue playing in the snow. Half of him envied the boy – oblivious to all that was happening around them; still filled with such joy and hope.

And as Roland threw a snowball at him, breaking Henry out of his thoughts – Henry beams at him, and realizes he wants to make sure this little boy always stayed that way: happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and the comments! This chapter was short and sweet. I hope you're all excited for the next one!


	9. It Beats For You

**Chapter Nine**

Regina heard the opening and closing of her front door. Damn, she should’ve locked it. She heard his footsteps fast approaching her in the kitchen.

Her back was turned, as she focused on boiling some water in the kettle. She felt his presence just at the entrance of her kitchen; without turning, she said, “Make yourself useful, and grab a mug for your drink in the cupboard.”

No movement.

She sighed, finally turning around to face him. He was just staring at her, so she said again, “You said you wanted to help, right? So, go grab yourself a mug!”

Robin felt riveted to the spot; at least she wasn’t throwing him out. Finally, he broke their eye contact and moved to do what she asked.

Regina turned back to the kettle as Robin opened one of her cupboards: what met his gaze was the odd sight of a dishcloth, balled around something. Suspicious. Carefully, he peeled it open and his heart almost stopped at the sight before him.

“What is this?” he asked, his voice low through clenched teeth.

Regina closed her eyes, knowing exactly what _this_ is. Suddenly, she felt a familiar sensation wash through her – the same one she had felt when he held the organ in his hands at the barn, to a point in time that seems like eons ago.

“Put it down, Robin,” she finally said, not turning – she was too overwhelmed at the moment. She felt the hold release before she faced him again. Seeing the organ now lying there on the counter, she looked at him, and answered coldly, “It is not your concern!”

“Regina,” he cried out, indignant. “The last time you had this out of your chest, it had major repercussions.”

“Yes,” she shouted back, “Only because you failed to protect it.” She regretted it the moment it left her lips, the moment she saw the hurt in his eyes. _She didn’t mean it._

He stayed silent.

Regina took a deep breath before finally running a hand through her hair. “Robin,” she said, hating the sound of desperation in her voice, “what do you want?”

 _You._ But instead, he replied, “I want to talk.”

She rolled her eyes. “You mean you want an apology,” she scoffed. “Well, here it is: I am sorry. I’m sorry you had to feel guilty for you own wife’s death when it was all my fault. I’m sorry I captured her – probably tortured her before finally ordering her execution. I’m sorry that I don’t even have a recollection of her – I’m sorry that she became a casualty in my pursuit of Snow White. I’m sorry that I cost Roland his mother! But all of this is not going to get us anywhere. I would like to tell you that had I known, I would’ve spared her – but not for the reason you want to hear. I wouldn’t have spared her out of mercy – I would’ve saved her so I can spare _myself_ from all of this!”

Robin could only look on at her outburst. He was hurting – for himself and for her. “You don’t mean that,” he finally breathed out.

She stared him down, “Yes, I do. You know I do. Yes, one can make themselves good – but it doesn’t erase the evil already made.”

Finally, she’s had enough. “I would like you to leave now,” she said, devoid of emotion. “You’ve your apology. There’s nothing more here for me to give you. Unless you mean to kill me – then by all means, I’ll give you a try.”

Robin stared at her. How could she even think he would want to do that! In truth, even in hearing the news that Marian had been saved from execution on the Queen’s orders – he had never once considered hurting Regina – never. He’d never wish her dead, he couldn’t – it was like wishing himself a death sentence also; but of course, she does not know that.

“No,” he said, “we’re not done here.” He reach out and took hold of her heart again on the counter.

“So, you do mean to kill me,” Regina stated, watching him hold on to her heart, trying to suppress the feelings it brought her – the feelings he brought her.

“No, Regina,” he said, extending the heart back to her, “ _I want you to live_.”

Regina almost balked at his words, at the intensity of his look. But upon seeing the organ responsible for all these emotion being given back to her, Regina made her move and swiped it from his hands quickly. Then, and only then, did she feel herself in control again; features immediately becoming relieved.

Robin saw the change in her, as the organ was removed from his grasp. “You feel it, don’t you?” he persisted, knowing now that his hold (albeit, maybe not literally now) on her heart still remained. “I know you do!”

“I feel nothing,” she replied bitingly. “I’m numb, Robin. You’re wrong, I don’t feel a thing inside me.”

Gods, she was insufferable. He moved closer to her, knowing he was invading her personal space, but not caring in the least. She could push him off – heck, she could push him clear through a wall – if she really wanted. But she hasn’t – he knows she wouldn’t.

He had her trapped now, between him and her counter.

Regina couldn’t move, didn’t know why he was so close. Didn’t know why she can’t seem to push him off; maybe it was because she really didn’t want to. She swallowed, trapped – but not in the least bit bothered, it seems.

Finally, Robin mustered up his courage and took her right hand in his (as the other still held heart) – “You can’t feel?” Robin says then.

He then placed their joined hands on his chest, just atop his heart. Regina could barely contain herself, the familiarity of the gesture flooding her with unwanted memories. “Then feel this,” she hears him whisper quietly, as she felt his beating heart with her hand.

He means: _it beats for you_.

Robin waits until she pulls his eyes from where their hands are joined above his beating heart, until her brown orbs were staring right at him. Then he said the words that Regina had never expected to hear – has never heard, at least not so directly.

“I forgive you.”

Sure, she’s been forgiven before – but in the past, it’s always felt fleeting. Given to her, but always so easily taken back at the first moment of suspicion. Indeed, no one had dared ever say it out loud, until now.

And despite of herself, she did the only thing she could. She sobbed – fat tears rolling out her eyes. The emotion so overwhelming (even without her heart) that she finds herself finally resting her head on his shoulder. Eventually, she feels his hand caressing her hair – and she sighs. She relishes the moment for a beat longer but knows it cannot be – should not be.

She pulled her head back, her eyes silently searching his for an explanation.

“ _We_ all deserve a second chance, Regina,” he said, repeating the words he said to her way back in the Enchanted Forest, putting all of his emotions into trying to get her to understand his full meaning.

Her eyes still held disbelief. Forgiveness was never something she expected – especially from him. She thought there would only be anger – dared hope there could still be love, but she knows that’s just irrational wishful thinking. But here he was, giving her something better – better than the love she thought she wanted from him: he was giving her a clean slate. _Forgiveness_ , it was something she never even knew she wanted – but really, it’s the something she desperately needs. It was so pure, so bright.

And so, she nods her head, accepts the unexpected; allowing herself the feeling of this boundless freedom. A ghost of a smile grazes her lips briefly, and then she sees the flicker of his dimples on his cheek.

Robin then closes his eyes momentarily, before allowing himself to also take hold of her other hand, the one that nestled her beating organ between them. He sees her reaction to his action – watches her feelings surge at his touch – and he relishes in it, but chooses not to comment. All he says is: “Now, if you please,” – indicating his wanting her to put it back.

Regina looks down at her own heart, covered in his touch before finally allowing herself to look back up at him.

They looked into each other’s eyes; then his gaze shift, becoming fixed on her lips – and she finds herself swallowing the lump in her throat, because her stare was unmoving, too.

Regina knows she shouldn’t allow this – she should push him away, but…

Robin couldn’t help himself as his face inched closer to hers – any second now, he kept his eyes opened for fear she would just disappear before him – but she wasn’t making a motion to move away.

WHHHHEEEEEEEEE! The shrill sound of the kettle broke them apart so quickly, it seemed as if they were both burned.

Both were breathing heavily. And just like that, it was over. Finished.

Clutching her heart more tightly in her hand, Regina made the motion to turn off the stove. After that, she grabbed the dishcloth that once held her heart, and wrapped it around the organ again.

She looked at Robin. “Thank you,” she said quietly, pouring all of her emotions into those two little words. She made the motion to leave the kitchen, “Now, please. Please go back to your family. You’ve everything you want – don’t let it go.”

Robin could only stare as she parted quickly. There were no words to describe everything that just happened. So he remained, frozen.

:::::

Regina left the kitchen abruptly, holding her heart and making her way upstairs to hide it in a less public place. She wonders briefly for the actual point of this organ – seeing as she was feeling so much emotions right now, even without it in her chest.

She was halfway up the stairs when the door burst open, revealing a frantic looking Emma. For a second, Regina didn’t breathe – fearing the worst. _Henry. Roland._

But the next words out of Emma’s mouth revealed something that Regina wasn’t even aware brought her fear; and it was paralyzing, her heart literally stopping for a second in her palm.

“Regina,” Emma said, meeting her eyes, “it’s Marian.”


	10. The Truth Will Set You Free

****

**Chapter Ten**

Regina couldn’t make herself look at Robin; couldn’t even imagine what he must be feeling right now. Well, she supposes she does: fate has been cruel to her about Daniel, as well.

After Emma’s exclamation, the five of them had hastily travelled to Granny’s diner – only to find that they had moved Marian to Mr. Gold’s shop. No one was really saying much of anything, to which Regina was very annoyed about that.

All David said before Regina, Robin, and Emma had left for Gold’s shop was that it wasn’t like the others. They had left both Roland and Henry to the care of the Charmings. Robin not really wanting his son to be a part of this, until he absolutely has to be.

They entered the shop abruptly, moving into the back room quickly to find both Hook and Belle standing there.

Robin, seeing his wife laid out on the small cot – unconscious and unmoving, quickly dropped to his knees by her side.

Regina looked on, try to swallow the bitterness she felt when she saw him hold Marian’s still hands. She wasn’t encased in a glass of ice like the others, she realized. She just didn’t know if that was necessarily good or bad.

Emma reached out to Hook, “What happened?”

“I was out on patrol with David,” he answered, “We happened upon her in the middle of the street, unconscious. And no matter of our tactics with waking her up was working.”

“I left her at the school,” Robin said, tears stinging his eyes.

Regina felt his pain, “She must’ve wanted to follow you…since, you took longer than expected.” She wanted to reach out, to comfort him in his grief – but she couldn’t, or perhaps shouldn’t.

Just then, the door burst open and Rumple came in, fully expecting to be met by this group.

He gently asked the thief to move aside, replacing his hold on his wife. Suddenly, he looked up at them all, “She will be fine.”

“You can fix it?” Robin asked, his voice filled with hope.

“Yes, it seems Elsa only hit her head,” Rumple explained. “Thankfully, it’s not the heart. The head has always been a little easier to sway.”

He turned to his former student, “Regina, just like I taught you.”

Regina was taken aback, “Why me?”

Rumple shrugged, “I need to conserve my magic, dearie. It’s simple enough, remove her memories of the ice, and change it anew.”

Regina nodded, understanding what she must do. She looked at Robin briefly before waving her hand above his wife’s form. Instantly, a cloud of purple smoke appeared above her – Regina focused, trying to find her memories of the ice…sifting through the woman’s mind, watching it all play out in fast moving images emanating bursts of sounds on the cloud above her body.

Suddenly, there was something wrong, Regina could feel it, she knew she was close to their current time now – the memory should be coming up; but something was amiss.

Her face contorted as she willed her magic desperately. “Something isn’t right,” she cried out, looking to Rumple. And then everything went dark.

What the people in room saw was Regina quickly crumpling to ground after uttering those three words. Luckily, Hook was quick enough to catch her falling form.

Robin was beyond himself, quickly taking Regina into his arms. Kneeling on one knee, he rested her head on the other, cupping her face. “Regina,” he said softly, he could see her eyeballs were moving erratically behind their closed lids.

“Rumple,” Belle cried out, “what is happening?”

The Dark One was beside himself, there was no reason for anything to go wrong – it was a simple spell.

Suddenly, Emma said, “Uh, guys…look.” Her gaze was fixed upon the purple cloud Regina had conjured – at the images that were once flashing upon its surface.

They all watched, transfixed, as the images finally slowed, to one showing Marian sitting in cell, in what looks to be a dungeon.

Emma’s eyes widened, recognizing the surrounding, “Oh my god, that’s where I met her. I don’t get it, I should be in that cell right beside her – but its empty.”

Finally, Rumple understood. “That therein lies the problem. Regina encountered **all** of the woman’s memories with her magic.”

“What do you mean?” Hook asked.

“Her mind still seems to be conscious of the previous timeline, Regina was expecting a linear stream of memories, which is what most have – but right now both memories are playing in Marian’s head simultaneously ,” Rumple elaborated

“But the other time didn’t happen anymore,” Emma countered. “We saved her.”

“You did, Miss Swan,” Rumple continued, “But, the mind is a versatile thing – it does not easily forget the moments we lived through. And argue all you must, she lived that life, too.”

“And Regina?” Robin asked, still looking at the woman he was holding.

“Her magic binds her to your wife’s mind at the moment,” Rumple said. “I can only speculate, but I believe she will wake once she gains control of the linearity of the memories again.”

At that moment, they all turned back to the cloud as Regina’s voice rang out from it.

Hook had to do a double take, making sure the sound was indeed coming from the purple cloud and not the woman in the thief’s arms. He looked to Swan on his left, but all she mumbled was: “It’s like a movie.”

_“Your freedom for Snow White,” the Evil Queen offered graciously, standing by the closed door of the woman’s cell. “Last chance,” she taunts._

_Marian looks up then, silent as ever._

_Regina looked angered. Finally, they see her nod to the guards beside her. They entered Marian’s cell and at the Queen’s nod, knocked the woman unconscious and covered her head in a burlap sack._

Belle watched as Robin cringed at the sight, but his hold on Regina’s form didn’t falter.

Suddenly, the image changed. It was now one of the Queen and two guards in a moving carriage. And at their feet, was Marian – though her head was still covered, she must’ve been conscious at this moment, and was just pretending to lie still.

_The Evil Queen was seething. “Are you sure you didn’t see her?” she bellowed to her guards._

_“No, Your Majesty,” one replied hastily, avoiding eye contact._

_“Then it didn’t work,” they hear her mutter. She lightly kicks the form at her feet, “Staging this imbecile’s execution failed to draw out Snow White.”_

_“What is your plan now, My Queen?” asked one of the guards._

_“She goes free,” Regina replied easily._

_“Free?”_

_Regina glared, “Yes, are you deaf? She was never good to me dead – I’m beginning to find that to be a less useful state. No, you will keep an eye on her once she’s released.” Glancing down menacingly at the woman, “She’ll lead me to Snow White.”_

_“And if she doesn’t?” one of the guards persisted._

_“She will,” Regina answered confidently. “Or at the very least, she’ll lead you to someone who can. You two will follow this trail, and you will only return to the castle if you are dragging my darling step-daughter behind you. Am I clear?”_

_The two guards nodded their heads – looking at one another and their Queen._

_At that, Regina opened the carriage door, and swiftly kicked Marian’s form out of the moving carriage_ – Emma winced, Belle closed her eyes, Robin breathed deeply – _the Queen then raised a brow to her guards, who both quickly followed the woman out._

“She didn’t do it,” Robin breathe out, looking down at the woman in his arms. She had ordered Marian to go free, with not even a threat of death.

Emma looked at the man, finding herself pleased that Regina didn’t kill Marian – but also now wondering who did. She – well, all of them – got the answer in what would be the last memory.

“Ogres,” Hook whispered, after they watched the tragic event. “She had no chance, and neither did Regina’s Black Knights.”

Robin felt sick to his stomach, and he looked down a moment; suddenly, Regina’s eyes popped upon, just as the purple cloud also disappeared.

Brown eyes met blue ones, and they stared at each other for a beat before he spoke her name, “Regina.”

She noticed his tear-streaked face, and from it knows that they were all witnesses to the memories she herself practically lived through. Relief was the look mirrored on both of their face.

Suddenly, noticing herself in his arms, she quickly made a move to stand; waving his hand away for support.

Everyone stared at her, until Rumple spoke, “Shall I do the spell, after all, dearie?”

Regina glared at him, holding her head in her hands, “I think that’s best.”

Everyone watched as Rumple began the spell again; anticipating the trouble Regina ran into, and finding the solution quickly. They finally witness the moment Elsa had caught Marian in the street – which Rumple quickly altered.

“That’s it,” Rumple said, “She will be fine when she wakes in the morning. I put her in a deep slumber, so as to allow her mind to heal from the intrusion.”

The group began to shuffle out of the back room then, until only Robin and Regina remained – Regina, because Robin had taken a hold of her arm and had yet to let go.

They stared at each other, so intensely – and his gaze filled with such longing that Regina could almost believe that maybe, maybe they could. Maybe it will work.

But a slight sound from woman in the cot behind Robin broke all hope from Regina’s mind. No, it will never work.

She pries her arm from his grasp, and practically runs out of the back room and out of Gold’s shop, stopping only when she bumped into Miss Swan and her pirate, who were standing in her way on the sidewalk.

:::::

Emma’s head had been a jumble of thoughts as she walked out of Gold’s shop with Hook. It would seem their meddling into the past really truly messed things up. She was going through all the scenarios in her mind, hence why she was stopped at the sidewalk – she had been unable to move, thinking about all the ramifications of their actions.

That’s when Regina bumped into her. The two looked at each other, Regina already seeing the words that’s going to come out of Emma’s mouth.

She sighed, exasperated. “Yes, I know, Miss Swan,” she said, “you didn’t know.”

“How could you anyway?” Regina continued. “Evil Queen, of course I killed her – never mind that you failed to notice I also possess a brain. There was a method to my madness.”

“It didn’t help you catch Snow White,” Hook mumbled to the side.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the pirate but ignored his pathetic comment.

Emma swallowed; eyes wide like back in the diner weeks back.

Regina, seeing as she wasn’t about to start talking, continued, “You know, I actually found myself thankful for your actions. I thought, in a way, you had done me a grand favour in stopping my murder of his wife. But it would seem now, that you are truly the root of the whole problem.”

“Now, Regina,” Hook intervenes, “all Emma did was save a life – whether it was not by your hand, as we thought; it is still a life saved.”

“At my expense,” Regina spat out.

“A family was reunited,” Hook exclaimed.

Emma grabbed his arm then, that was a low blow; as she watched Regina’s face change from seething anger to that of an undeniable ache.

Regina balked at the pain she felt at the pirate’s words – in all the truth it contained. She closed her eyes, not even realizing both her hands were now holding two blazing orbs until she hears Emma’s worried cry.

She snaps her eyes open, extinguishing the flames – finding herself back in control. “Fear not, Miss Swan. As much as I would enjoy watching you erupt in flames, you are not worth losing my son over!”

Emma stared at the woman before her, watching her move past her and Hook before turning around, “Consequences, Miss Swan – always think of the consequences – because it’s always there, regardless of what you believe is right or wrong.”

 


	11. A Moment Of Weakness

****

**Chapter Eleven**

Elsa’s attack continue to escalate. Now, she was no longer just encasing the townspeople in unbreakable ice, but was also inflicting them in the same manner she did with Marian. As such, both Rumple and Regina had been working overtime – de-icing memories left and right.

All this has caused Regina to stop with bothering to use her house anymore. She opted, instead, to get a room at Granny’s. It was much easier, being at the centre of the action. Plus, her house has become quite depressing – its emptiness only heightened by all the still figures she housed in the backyard.

Tonight, she found herself clambering into Granny’s at a late hour. The diner, obviously was already empty and dark. She tried to go to her room, truly. But for some reason, she ended up just plastering on one of diner booths; exhausted, fatigued, and hungry – falling sleep happened almost instantaneously.

About half an hour after Regina just about passed out; Emma opened the door of the diner, Robin shortly behind.

She turned to the man, “Thank you, for walking me back.”

“Safety in numbers,” Robin said. “Plus, your father and the pirate were adamant about it; but as always, it was my pleasure.”

Emma smiled, then frowned – she was hearing something amiss in the stillness of Granny’s diner. The look on Robin’s face says he shares her suspicion.

They both moved cautiously to the sound, only to be both surprised – well, Robin more so – to see Regina slumped in one of the booths, fast asleep.

“Wow,” Emma whispered, “she must be so tired, she didn’t even make it to her room.”

“She stays here, now?” Robin asked, a little guilty he hadn’t even known she’s moved out of her home.

In truth, he had been trying – trying really hard to work it out with Marian. He had allowed her presence on some ventures, been patient in explaining all the changes, and shared plans with her (mostly about Roland) for after this Ice Queen was defeated.

But all of it felt forced, which Robin hopes only appears that way to him. He truly didn’t want to hurt Marian, but he also didn’t know where they stood anymore. Everything just seemed so different, now.

“Yes,” Emma responded, “which is a lot better, because now we can just yell for her when we need her.”

“I should take her to her room,” Robin motioned, moving to pick up Regina’s sleeping form. She was light, much too light. All this mess must be getting to her. Then he wonders if she’s even eaten this whole day.

Emma points him to Regina’s room, leaving both of them there, before making her way to hers.

Robin means to just deposit her to bed, but he enjoys a couple of more minutes just watching her – she looked so small to him; fragile. But he knows she’s not, she’s one of the strongest people he knew.

Finally he sighed, turning himself around and exiting her room promptly. As he walked back out through the empty diner, his thoughts return to his earlier one where he wonders if she’s eaten at all. Choosing to incur Granny’s wrath if she were ever to find out, he quickly makes Regina a sandwich in the diner kitchen, putting it on a clean plate after he was done.

He makes his way back to her room, she was still fast asleep. He decides to place the plate on her bedside, wonders briefly if he should leave a note. Robin swears he made no sound as he lowered the plate onto the wooden table, but the second it made contact, Regina’s eyes flew open – and he almost fell back in surprise.

“Robin?” she asked groggily, not quite believing if she was having one her dreams again.

“Yes,” he replied, not quite sure what to do.

Regina sat up quickly – this was real, he never spoke in her dreams (they didn’t need to), “What are you doing in my room?”

“Oh,” he began, “me and Emma found you asleep in one of the booths of the diner. I thought it best to bring you to your room.”

“Thank you,” Regina said, tentatively.

Robin nods then, gives her a half smile and says, “How are you, Regina?”

She lets out a dry laugh. “Don’t do that,” she says flatly.

He looks at her, “Do what?”

Regina looks at him, “We are not friends, Robin. We don’t do casual conversations.”

“On the contrary, milady,” Robin said, “I believe past events would suggests we are more than just friends.”

Regina looked at him, half of her missing this repartee they always seem to have – in truth, he was one of the few people who could keep up with her banter. But not tonight.

“Go home, Robin,” she says tiredly.

“I’ll take my leave when you answer my question,” he says, arms crossed at his chest; his voice with a hint of amusement.

Regina glares at him, but fails to do it convincingly, “I’m fine, thief. There, you’ve your answer.” She rolls her eyes, her gaze then landing on the plate with a sandwich at her bedside table. That’s what it was, she realizes – it was the smell of this sandwich that had awoken her in her sleep. Her stomach aches slightly for the meal.

Robin notices her gaze on the food, and smiled at her when she looks back up at him. “Did you make me a sandwich?” she asked, almost rhetorically. She can’t really think of a time when anyone – besides a servant – has made her anything because they simply wanted to, and not because she had demanded or asked for it.

Regina almost laughs to herself – never at all imagining she would be this emotional over a damned piece of meat between two buns.

She sighs, picking it up from the plate regardless and taking a bite. She suppresses a moan at the taste of the meal – that would’ve been highly inappropriate. Especially since he’s watching her the whole time.

Once she swallows her bite, she finally relents, “It’s been quite exhausting lately, and her attacks are getting more frequent. I feel drained, all the time.”

Without a word, Robin sat on floor beside the bed, “What do you think we should do?”

“I think David was right,” Regina sighed, “We need to go on the offensive.”

“Bring the fight to her?”

“Exactly,” she says, finishing the sandwich quickly, and yawned.

Robin turned and said, “But, how can we possibly pull that off successfully?” Robin asked her, “We still do not know the extent of her power.”

“So far, she hasn’t really killed anyone,” Regina remarked.

“Why does she not attack in the open?” Robin mused out loud, “Why not just attack Rumplestilskin in his sleep, surely she must know where he resides by now.”

“She had not made any demands, we have no idea what her plan is – which is why confronting her would be best,” Regina said.

“Then, we confront her together,” Robin declared, giving Regina a knowing look.

“If you’re implying that I’m liable to attack alone –“

“Well, if history is of any indication,” Robin interrupted, “It seems to be your tactic.”

She smirked, “If memory serves me correctly, you were always in the way.”

She yawns again, forcing her to move from her sitting position to finally lie on the bed – her head a small distance from his, where he sat at the side of the mattress.

“So, now I ask,” Regina begins, “How is your…everything?”

Robin doesn’t look at her, gives a shrug. “Marian is adjusting as well as anyone could, after being brought to such a different time and place. She is glad of Roland’s presence and I’m glad for her presence for Roland.”

Regina blinks. “That’s good,” she says, half meaning it.

Robin turns to her then, “He asks for you, you know. Won’t sleep without that monkey you gave him back at the Enchanted Forest.”

She swallows, unsure now of what to say – not believing they were actually conversing about this. Silence ensues.

Finally, Robin speaks again – half of it just him musing out loud, “She doesn’t remember what happened when she was attacked and Rumple healed her. I want to tell her now, as it might help her heal – but all this mess keeps getting in the way.”

“Why tell her at all?” Regina asks.

“You’d rather she stay angry at you?” Robin retorts back.

“I just don’t see how it can help.”

Robin looks at her intently. “She’s had a hard time accepting that you’ve changed –“

“– So does half of this town, still,” Regina mumbles.

“This will change her mind about you,” Robin finishes.

“Why is that so important?” Regina pries, becoming a bit agitated now – regretting steering the conversation here, regretting having a conversation at all, clearly they still can’t do it yet. “Why does it matter? Do you mean for me and your wife to be friends?”

“I thought, perhaps, for Roland’s sake,” Robin says softly.

Why can’t he see? Regina is having a hard time with all of this as it is, of course she wants to spend time with Roland – she’s fallen in love with that little boy. But she isn’t sure she can share anymore of anyone else’s son.

She looks at him them, “Robin, I want –“

He stares back, intently.

“You should go,” Regina says tiredly, suppressing a yawn. “Just go.”

He nods, respecting her wishes – accepting that the conversation was over. _For now._ He is persistent, after all.

“Better take this plate back, save yourself from Granny ever finding out you were in her kitchen,” she continues, handing him the plate. “And thank you, for the sandwich.”

Robin nods, makes the move to take the plate – but their hands brush one another’s at the exchange, and neither seem to want to break contact. The touch was electric, and they spend a moment just staring into each other’s eyes. Finally, Robin uses his other hand to grab the plate and finally placed it on the floor. He intertwines his fingers with Regina’s now plate-free hand –

– and she relishes in the contact, in the heat emanating from his touch. She should pull away, but her body acts on instinct and only tightens their grip. _Just for a moment, it meant no harm._

Her whole body relaxes, and she can’t for the life of her take her hand out of the hold. He’s taking to drawing lazy circles just above her thumb, as she watches him settle back against her bed side. The last thought in her mind before she succumbed to sleep were his blue orbs staring at her and the warmth of his touch.

Robin watches her eyes drift close; she looked so serene in her sleep. He could not bear to look away, or to release their hold. _A couple of minutes more_ , he thinks; but in less than that sleep took him, too.

 


	12. Conversations

****

****

**Chapter Twelve**

Charming looks bewildered as he entered the diner, he had expected Regina to already be sitting there – telling him he was late, regardless of the fact that he’s usually always at least ten minutes early. But she wasn’t there, the only person in the diner was Ruby setting up for the morning.

It was barely dawn, but Regina always beat him whenever they took to the early morning patrols together.

“Morning,” Ruby greets, looking up to notice Charming enter. “Any chance the weather cleared to a balmy sunny day?” she adds sarcastically.

He shakes his head, but laughs despite of everything – they needed to keep the morale up, and humour would do just that, even if sarcastic in nature.

Charming takes a seat on one of the bar stools, about to ask Ruby if she’s seen the Queen this morning – seeing as she does have the habit of sometimes venturing on her own, but his wife beats him to it.

“Oh,” Snow remarks, pushing baby Neal in on his stroller, “Where’s Regina?”

Charming shakes his head, “I was wondering the same thing.”

“Maybe she forgot,” Snow says unconvincingly, already sounding worried.

“She never forgets,” Charming remarks, “You don’t think –“

And then the both of them were sprinting to Regina’s room. Luckily Snow tries the knob first because Charming looked ready to break down the door. To both of their surprise – and perhaps even more fear – the door was unlocked and opened easily.

The sight that met their eyes was not at all what they were expecting. Snow’s heart melted and ached at the scene before her: Regina was fast asleep, a peaceful expression on her face while Robin also slumbered, in a seated position against Regina’s bed. Their heads were resting closely together, their hands intertwined.

She looks away then, feeling like she was intruding on such an intimate moment and turns to her husband, whose face was just in shock. Pushing him out gently back into the hallway, Snow closes the door to Regina’s room as quietly as she could.

She drags Charming away from the room and further down the strip of hallway. “You cannot say anything,” she says to him, seriously.

“What will I even say?” Charming retorts back, his mind still not completely comprehending the sight he just saw.

“Nothing, nothing,” Snow mumbles, her eyes already brimming with tears.

Charming takes her into his arms, comforting her. He feels what she feels – he, too is saddened for Regina. And although they both agree that their daughter had done right by saving Marian’s life – no one could’ve really thought of what it would mean to everyone; especially Regina.

“They’re in love,” he hears Snow whisper. “To lose two loves, I don’t know how she still does what she does.”

Charming looks at her, “We lost each other many times, Snow. But we always found a way to one another – even when we lost our memory and we all thought I was married to Kathryn – or Abigail.”

Snow pulls from his grasp. “But, don’t you see? That was false. And when I thought I was breaking up a marriage – a family…”

Charming takes her hand in his.

“This is very real,” Snow continued. “His wife is back, his son’s mother. I know Regina; she’d never want to get in the way of that.”

“And what we saw in there?”

Snow smiled sadly, “A moment of weakness. One which I’m afraid, can now only result in Regina building up her walls higher than ever.”

Charming sighs, “He looks like he’s doing a fine job on breaking them down. But you’re right; if he is feeling even half of what I was during our whole situation with Abigail…this will not end well.”

He hugs his wife again, and that is how Emma finds them as she walked out her room, “Uh, what’s happening?”

Snow breaks from the embrace, “Nothing!”

Emma nods, and then looks at her father, “Shouldn’t you be on patrol? Regina is usually a stickler for time – unless, all the exhaustion finally caught up to her.” She snickered, “Me and Robin found her slumped in one of the diner booths last night. But I’m sure she won’t mind being woken up.”

Husband and wife look at each other. Finally, Snow spoke up when she sees Emma heading towards Regina’s room, “Oh, I don’t think we should wake her then.”

Charming nodded his head. “I agree. I’ll just…,” he looked around and spots Ruby exiting the kitchen, “I’ll take Ruby with me.”

Upon hearing her name, Ruby spoke, “Take me where?”

Snow intervenes, “Do you mind going with Charming on patrol?

Ruby laughs, “You know, whenever I go on patrol – Regina calls it ‘taking me out for a walk.’ And means it.”

Snow rolls her eyes at her best friend, “Come on Red, I’ll do your work here and help out Granny in the meanwhile.”

Ruby narrows her eyes at Snow, “You’re asking me to choose between the warmth of this diner with Granny or the frigid cold tundra outside with the Ice Queen?” Then, her tone went serious, “Ice Queen, obviously!”

The Charmings laugh, until Ruby turns to them again, “Oh, and you left your baby in the diner.”

:::::

Regina scrunched her eyes, her ears catching the sound of her surroundings waking up around her. She sighs, not feeling quite this rested after a night’s sleep for a while now. Though eyes are still closed, her brow furrowed slightly – she could feel something warm in her hands, and she could just make out that there is a presence right up close to her face.

Finally forcing her eyes open, she hesitated at the sight that met her: Robin was in her room!

Her eyes widened, finally remembering the events of the night before – she thought he’d left. Obviously, he didn’t – _and how could he with how tight you’re holding on to him._ Regina shook the thoughts away, wanting so badly to run her other hand through his hair – he was so close.

Breathing deeply, she finally became aware that it was morning. _Crap!_ He really shouldn’t be here. She squeezed on his hand while softly murmuring his name, “Robin…”

The only response she got was a slight groan, followed by a sigh: “Regina…”

She swallowed – erasing all thoughts from her mind as she heard his name fall from his lips; instead she said his name a little louder, more forcefully, allowing her nails to dig slightly into his hand (who knew he was this hard to wake up), “Robin!”

That jolted him awake, his eyes snapping open – moving from their still intertwined hands and finally to her face. “Regina,” he says, half surprised.

She breathes deeply, “You shouldn’t be here.”

And before he could even open his mouth to speak, she waved her hand in front of him – watching him disappear in a cloud of purple smoke right before her eyes – reeling, a little, from the sudden coldness she felt as his hand left hers.

After lying in her bed for a couple of more minutes, face buried in her hands – Regina finally gets up and begins to get ready for the day – all the while thinking she was forgetting something. Regardless, she dressed warmly; after donning on some dark jeans, snow boots, and a heavy sweater, she made her way to the diner.

She smiled pleasantly as she sees Henry exiting the room he shares with Emma just as she closed her own door. “Henry!” she greets gladly.

“Mom!” He says, just as enthusiastically – running to give her a big hug, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“It’s been a couple of days, but it sure has felt like forever,” she agrees.

He pulls away from her then, a serious look on his face, “I wanted to talk to you, Mom. In fact, I’ve felt we should have talked about all of this a while ago.”

Regina frowns slightly, knowing what he was getting at, “Henry, there’ll be time to talk after this ‘winter’ is over.”

“But, I need you to know, Mom,” he persisted. “I think M--, Emma, did the wrong thing by bringing Marian here – I mean, it’s good that she saved her life and all, but she shouldn’t have brought her here.”

“Honey,” Regina said, “Even so, bringing her here brought together a family. And Roland has his mother back. Even you can’t deny that the boy needs that.”

Henry looks sheepish at that, “Mom…”

“It’s ok, honey,” Regina says, beginning to move towards the diner.

“He asks for you all the time,” Henry blurts out, and at his mother’s look, he continues: “Roland.”

Regina doesn’t know how to respond; a lot of emotions running through her.

“I hope you don’t mind that I spend time with Roland…and with Robin from time to time,” Henry tells Regina.

Regina looks at her son, “Henry, of course not! You’re good with Roland, and as long as his parents are alright with it – I see no problem with the two of you playing together.” He gives her a look. “And as for Robin, despite of everything; he is a good man, Henry.”

Henry nods, then smiles, “Plus, with Robin, I figured because of the whole ‘keep your friends close but your enemies closer’ thing – it’d be easier to punch him when I need to if I’m around him.”

Regina rolls her eyes at her son, “I know I shouldn’t let you keep playing all those video games that Miss Swan allows you to.”

Henry smiles at that.

Regina grabs both of his shoulders, squaring him to face her completely, “Everything is alright, okay? You don’t have to worry about Robin.” And she really reiterates it, “He is doing the right thing – he’s with his family.”

“Yeah, I know that, Mom,” Henry says, “But where does that leave you?”

Regina takes a deep breath, “I have you, all I’ve ever needed you.”

Henry hugs her then, “Always, Mom. I’m always here for you.”

Regina squeezes him one more time before letting him go, “Now, how about we go get some breakfast?”

 


	13. Love Makes A Family

****

**Chapter Thirteen**

Robin landed on his back with a loud thud, right atop a patch of ice outside the school’s front door. All the magic in the world, and she couldn’t land him on something softer – or at the very least inside the building.

He groaned in pain and tried to shift from his position – but, at the sight that met him, he groaned again: the plate (which he had still been holding) shattered on impact as the whole ordeal had taken him by a surprise. Great, just great!

“Robin!”

He hears the sound of his name coming from the direction of the school’s door – it was Little John, running towards him.

The big man was on guard duty that morning – imagine his surprise when a cloud of purple smoke began swirling about right in the middle of the walkway. Of course, he’d seen it before – but what he didn’t expect was the sight of his best friend flat on his back after the smoke had cleared.

Little John helped Robin up. The man looked his best friend up and down, and asked – despite already knowing the answer; he needed to hear it from Robin – “So, where have you been?”

Robin didn’t – couldn’t – meet Little John’s eyes, “I was out on patrol.”

“Really?” Little John, his tone giving away the fact that he knew Robin was lying.

Robin finally looked at him and sighed.

“Because I just saw you dumped in the front of school by a cloud of purple smoke,” Little John continued.

“It’s not what you think,” Robin says, his head shaking vehemently. “I just fell asleep –“

“Robin!”

“—on the floor,” he hissed quickly. “We were just talking.”

“It’s not right, Robin,” Little John lectures, “Can you imagine what would’ve happened if I didn’t have half the mind to tell _your wife_ that you were sent for by the Charmings? She would’ve been out there looking for you all night.”

All Robin could do was run his hands through his hair a couple of times – in frustration of the whole situation. Finally he took a deep breath.

“I appreciate your help, Little John,” he says.

“I will not be lying to her, Robin!” the big man exclaims.

Robin pleads with him with his eyes, “And I am sorry you’ve had to.” He sighs. “But I’m at the end of my wits here, my friend. I swear to you, nothing happened. Nothing has happened. This is the first I’ve seen her in a while.”

Little John could see the trouble Robin’s eyes, “And I believe you. But it isn’t fair, Robin – you cannot keep Marian in the dark.”

“You think I should tell her?” Robin asks, taken aback. “And how do you think that will go?”

“By not telling her, Robin,” Little John replies carefully, “you are lying to her – constantly. And it is cruel.”

“And do you not think my predicament cruel also?” Robin retorts, his voice rising. “I am trying to keep Marian happy! To make her happy, to make sure everything here is pleasant for her. I am doing my best – it has not been easy!”

Robin leans against the door of the school. He took a deep breath. “I am sorry, Little John,” he apologizes. “I shouldn’t be raising my voice at you. But you must understand, I cannot tell her – because even I don’t know what to say. I am torn, my friend.”

Little John nods his head, “You are torn, Robin; although I’m not too sure if it’s for the reasons you might think. I can tell you’ve already made a decision, but you are a good man who always does the right thing – it’s just this time, doing the ‘right thing’ might not be the _right thing_ _for you_.”

Robin looks to his friend, stricken by the truth of his words.

“I cannot judge you, Robin,” Little John continues. “I was there when you loss Marian the first time, I saw you grieve and then slowly build yourself up again; you did honourably by her. I cannot even fathom being in your situation now.”

“What do I do, Little John?” his voice barely above a whisper.

The big man claps his best friend on the shoulders, looking his straight in the eye, “I know one thing, my friend: _family is important_. But look at me, heck, look at half the Merry Men – none of us have seen true kin since we were but boys. They – you – are my family, Robin. We make our family, Robin.”

“You must always remember, my friend,” John continued, “It is love that makes a family, not the other way around.”

Robin could only blink at his friend’s words; stunned, as Little John finally led them from the frigid air into the warm building.

Upon entering, Robin was broken out his reverie by the most wondrous sound: “PAPA!”

His whole being immediately relaxes, as he catches his son who bounded towards him, “Hello, Roland!”

“Can I go see Gina again today?” he immediately asks, so innocently. “I drawed her something,” he continues, holding a piece of paper, “it’s a picture of me and Monkey. Because Mama says I can’t see her all the time, I thinked that Gina might want a picture of me to look at.”

Robin looks at the boy, Roland was truly his weakness – he could never say no to him, “How about we all go to breakfast at Granny’s? If she’s there, you can give it to her.”

“Yes!” Roland exclaims triumphantly. “I’m a go put my boots on!”

Robin turns to Little John, “Gather the Merry Men, I think we could all use a good breakfast this morning!” Little John nods at his orders, as Robin makes his way to their room.

“Robin!” Marian exclaims, standing in the hall, “My love, why did they need you to come in the middle of the night? Has something happened?”

Robin returns her embrace. “No,” he replies easily enough, “we just had a discussion about maybe launching an attack on the Ice Queen.”

“In the middle of the night?”

He nods his head, and shrugs at her, “Royals, what can you do?”

Just then, Roland came bounding up to both of them, winter gear on. “I’m ready, Papa!”

“Ready for what?” Marian asks.

“For breakfast at Gran’s, Mama,” Roland replies, smiling with his dimples.

Marian looks at Robin, “You promised him breakfast? But you haven’t even had your sleep.”

Robin sighs, “It’s fine, Marian.” He smiles. “Now, please, put on your coat. I believe the Merry Men are already waiting for us.”

:::::

“Where’s Ruby?” Regina asks, as Snow comes and pours her a cup of coffee.

“Out on patrol,” Emma says behind her – _that’s what she was forgetting_ , Regina thought – as the blonde moved to sit in the booth beside Henry. She looked at Regina and continued, “You overslept, Ruby went with my father, my mother has to cover for Ruby here, and I get stuck with baby-sitting.”

Regina raised a brow, noticing the lack of a baby in Emma’s arms, “Well I must say, Miss Swan, you look to be doing a terrible job.”

Snow looks at her daughter, “Where’s your brother?”

“Relax! I’m not the one who left him this morning in his stroller while you and Dad hugged it out in hallway,” Emma says, eyes moving suggestively.

“Eww, Mom. Why?” Henry says from his spot, groaning in disgust.

Emma ruffles her son’s hair and directs everyone’s attention to the booth by the door, where Belle was playing with Neal, “Don’t worry, I’m supervising.”

Just then, the door of the diner burst open; bringing the cold air and a bouncing little boy, smiling from ear to ear. He let his eyes roam the whole diner and finally settled on the person he really wanted to see: “GINA!”

Regina smiles wide as she hears Roland say her name. She stands from her seat, but stumbled back a little at the force the boy hits her as he leapt into her arms. She returned his warm hug – only to hear, “Unhand my son!”

Regina puts Roland down carefully and meets Marian’s venomous eyes, as Robin puts a hand on her arm: “Marian, what are you doing?”

But Marian moved out of his grip and continued her way towards Regina, grabbing Roland to her legs, and crossing both her arms across his chest – still glaring at the Queen.

Roland looked ready to cry, holding up a piece of paper to his mother, “But I just wanted to give her my drawing!”

Marian takes the piece of paper from her son’s hands – recognizing it as the one she had helped him with the day before. He had come to her asking how to spell the word: love. Now, she sees it written on that paper, and underneath was the stick figure of a boy with messy curly hair (obviously, Roland), holding what looks to be his stuffed monkey.

Marian was seething. She couldn’t believe her own son wanted to give this to the Evil Queen, to the woman who –. Before she could stop, Marian finds herself crumpling the drawing and throwing it to the ground.

Upon seeing what his mother had just done, Roland tried hard to get of her grasp – crying frantically, big fat tears rolling down his face.

Robin was indignant – shocked and furious at what he just saw. “Marian!” he bellowed, as he stooped to pick up the drawing.

But before he could, it disappeared from the floor. Regina had waved her hand, restoring the drawing to its original state and was now holding it in her hands. Robin looked at her, but Regina’s gaze remained on Marian, her face disgusted at the sight that she had just witnessed.

He watches Regina get on her knee, cooing to his son softly, “Look, Roland…it’s all fine. The drawing is great.”

Roland stopped struggling, turning towards Regina’s voice and reaching his little hand for the drawing, despite his mother trying to stop him: “You made it better again!”

At this, Robin grabbed his wife’s shoulders, “Let’s talk outside!”

Marian shrugs off his touch, and stays rooted on the spot while Regina had straightened up from her crouch position.

Still glaring at Regina, Marian said: “You are not to trick him with your magic. You are to stay away from my son.” Marian kneels then, taking Roland, “You are never to go near her again, Roland! She is the _Evil_ –“

Regina balked.

The whole diner remained stoic – all eyes glued to the whole exchange.

At that _word_ though, it was Robin that took action. He made a quick grab for Roland – out of his mother’s arms, covering the little boy’s ears.

He looked at his wife, his eyes questioning her actions, “What are you doing?”

Meanwhile, Roland was crying again, struggling against his father to look at Regina, “Gina, you’re not evil! NO! You saved me! You gave me Monkey! Then we had the ice cream…”

Marian stared at father and son, and shouts: “Why do you defend her so, Robin? When you know – you know that…”

“SHE DIDN’T DO IT,” Robin shouts, with all of the emotions he has been bottling for what seems like to be forever now.

A beat.

Then he repeats it, more of a whisper, “Marian, she didn’t do it. When the ice blast hit your head, Regina did the same magic she’s been doing on all of the town’s people that’s been affected after you. Except with you, well…it seems your mind retained the memories from before –“

Marian was still glaring, “How can you believe that? She has magic! How do you know it wasn’t all done by her – to trick you? I think she has bewitched you; _you and our son_!”

At this point, Robin hands off Roland to Little John, who carried the boy to the back rooms – he shouldn’t have to be a part of any of this.

Regina, still frozen to her spot, silently feels Henry loop his fingers through hers, squeezing her hand for support.

But it was Emma who steps forward, with Belle – who had given baby Neal back to Snow – “He isn’t lying to you,” Emma says, “we saw it happen; what you thought was going to be an execution was all staged.”

“Then how come I still died?” Marian seethed, looking from Emma to Belle, and finally settling her gaze on Robin.

“Marian,” Robin said carefully, “you did perish but not by Regina’s hands.”

“How can you even say that?” Robin’s wife exploded. She then turned herself around to the whole room, “How can any of you allow this woman – the Evil Queen – walk amongst you today as if it wasn’t her fault why you’re all even here in the first place!”

“That is enough, Marian,” Robin warned. “You’re stepping over the line.”

“I’m stepping over the line?” the woman scoffed. “Do you think I would have even found myself in that field of ogres had she not captured me and kept me from you?”

Robin closed his eyes, trying to get that vivid image of Marian’s death out of his mind.

Then he frowned.

Suddenly he hears Regina’s voice: “Enough!”

Regina separates herself from Henry’s hold. And with one motion of her hands, she turned Marian around to face her – to say the woman was surprised would be an understatement – there were really times when the ‘Evil Queen’ was necessary.

Before Marian could even properly react to what just happened, Regina is already speaking, “I do not care what you believe. I couldn’t give a damn if you go your whole life believing I executed you – please, by all means, think of the worst way to die and imagine that’s how I did it.”

Marian opens her mouth to speak – but Regina doesn’t allow it and continues, voice as venomous as her fairy-tale counterpart: “But what you won’t be doing is treating Roland in that way – never again. If I witness you put him in tears again –“

“He. Is. My. Son.” Marian exclaims, her face right up close to Regina’s.

And at that, Regina’s demeanor changes and she gives a look that only a caring mother could, saying simply, “Exactly.”

That one word resonated with everyone there – it was powerful and poignant.

A pregnant pause followed – nobody moved or said a word…until –

 


	14. The Battle

****

**Chapter Fourteen**

A frozen wind sweeps through the entire town, opening the door of Granny’s Diner like a ghost– blowing snow and ice into the silenced diner.

Something was definitely happening now.

Leroy was quick to grab his coat and charge out of the opened door; what he saw was a sight of horror – wind was blowing, snow was falling and something was coming from up in the sky. The dwarf turns back to the people in the diner – the drama that just occurred already forgotten – their attention focused on the present.

Suddenly, the whole world shook. Leroy turns back around to now see a giant block of ice (about the size of bulldozer) sitting atop Gold’s Shop – or what was left of it.

He looked at Belle, who saw the fear in his eyes and immediately knew: her husband was in danger. At that, Belle took off running before anyone could stop her.

Regina met Snow’s look, fear evident in her once step-daughter’s eyes. But she didn’t have time for that, and turned instead to the woman’s daughter: “Emma, get these people to safety – take them to my vault.”

“Mom,” Henry says, looking at Regina.

“What are you going to do?” Emma asks, a panicked look on her face.

“I need to get Rumple –“

Just as she said it, he appeared right before them. Regina was never more glad her former mentor was alive!

“Belle!” Rumple said. “She was here, where is she?”

“She went running out of here before anyone could stop her,” Granny supplies.

His face pains. “Oh no, you don’t,” Regina says, binding her former mentor.

“Do you really think you can stop me from getting my wife, dearie?” Rumple looks at Regina.

But Regina summons Belle’s purse – which the woman had left – and reaches inside for the dagger. Once in her hand, she says, “No, but this –“

Rumple smirks.

“ – this isn’t real,” Regina finishes.

“Exactly, dearie.”

Regina could sense he was about to disappear any moment, so she says quickly, “You go after her now, and your wife is as good as dead!”

Rumple glares at her and Regina continues, “You’re the only one that can control the vessel. If you go out there right now, this doesn’t become a fight – it will be your death; and the death of us all. Save yourself now, Rumple – save all of us!”

“What are you all to me? All I need is my Belle,” Rumple replies.

Regina raises an eyebrow, “And do you think your precious Belle will be with you if you abandon all of us?”

Rumplestilskin closed his eyes, he knows Regina is right but he couldn’t just leave Belle. But if anything were to happen to him, he’d be giving her less of a chance – plus Regina was right, Belle would never forgive him if he dooms the entire town. And so, he nods affirmatively to Regina.

“Right,” Regina says, looking at Rumple, “take everyone my vault – and stay there. Elsa does not know of its existence, of that I’m sure.”

Henry had tears in his eyes, and Regina watches as he hugs Emma, “I love you.”

Then Snow was making a grab for her daughter, hugging her tightly – “Be safe. Find your father!”

Regina grabs a hold of Henry then, cups his face in her hands and kisses his forehead, “My little prince.” She looks him in the eye, “Stay with Snow and Neal, do you hear me? I will come for you.” He nods, “I love you, Mom.”

Robin grabs Roland from Little John, places a kiss atop his head, before giving him to Marian. He pleads with her, “Please, go with them. Stay with him.” (And Regina looks away) as Marian places a kiss on Robin’s lips: “I love you.” Robin nods his head, and touches his forehead to hers.

Suddenly, Roland is waving the piece of paper again: “Gina! Here.” Regina reaches for it – finally allows herself to look at the hand-drawn picture, “It’s perfect, Roland, it’s perfect.”

And then they were gone, and left standing in the room are Robin, Regina, and Emma.

Emma nods to the two of them and bolts out the door – no doubt to find her father and her pirate.

Robin looks at Regina. “Regina, I –“

But she interrupts him, looks at the two of them – somehow they always find themselves in this situation – together, about to fight an enemy.

And so, she places both hands on the lapels of his jacket, pulling him close. “Whatever happens,” she says, looking at him intently, “just don’t get in my way.”

He nods (feels as if he should kiss her now, but he doesn’t) – no, he smiles, her words stirring his memories. “I wouldn’t dream it.”

:::::

The noises coming from outside of the diner had bewildered Regina before she finally stepped out – she couldn’t fathom how one woman was causing so much havoc. But now, as she stood just outside the diner’s door, her whole being meeting the glaring frost; she can see that it was not one woman at all that was causing the screams.

Two gargantuan ice monsters were making their way down the streets, as large pellets of ice rained down from the sky.

Everyone was running in each and every direction – she sees a flash of red and black (Emma and her pirate), then a glint of silver (Charming), and arrows flying everywhere (the Merry Men).

Regina looks at Robin, who was looking at the scene wide-eyed.

Together, they both ran to the middle of the street as the two ice monsters let out a bellowed screech and then – everything goes **quiet** , the ice pellets stop, and the two towering monsters halts in their attack.

Regina sees her then, coming towards her – walking majestically down the Storybrooke street.

The Ice Queen halts her steps, close enough just to recognize the Queen of the Enchanted Forest.

“Regina,” Elsa states, staring at the familiar face.

Regina steps forward, ignoring Robin’s request for her to stay put. “Elsa,” she says, “what are you doing?”

“I can’t believe you shouldn’t have a clue. Don’t you already know that story?” Elsa questions menacingly, “Although I don’t doubt the Dark One has chosen to keep some parts of it from you.”

Regina shakes her head, stating simply, “No, I know everything,”

“Then why is it that you haven’t handed him to me, yet?”

Regina shouts too, matching Elsa’s tone, “Look around you, Elsa! You’re not innocent either…you’ve hurt so many people in your short time here!”

“So you mean for me to stop?” Elsa asks. “If I learned anything from the Dark One, it is that everything has a _price_ : this time the price is him! I end this eternal winter, free all of your little townspeople…and you give me Rumplestilskin!”

Regina hesitates.

And then suddenly Belle is running forward, Regina hadn’t even seen her at this point, and she’s yelling: “You stay away from Rumple!”

Elsa turns, recognizing the woman, “You again!” She sends an icy blast to Belle’s feet, freezing the woman to the ground.

“I bring a block of ice coming down on Rumplestilskin,” Elsa says – looking at Belle, “only to arrive to see that he has eluded it. Then you come running, yelling his name in vain – who are you?”

“I’m his wife,” Belle spits out. And Regina almost groans at her stupidity.

“His wife?” Elsa states, looking disgusted at the thought. “How can you be with such a monster?”

“He is a good man,” Belle yells back, trying desperately to move from her entrapment.

Elsa was furious. “Well, your ‘good man’ took from me my little sister, the person I loved most in this world – and now I’m going to take you from him!”

“You’ll never get my Rumple,” Belle replies.

The Ice Queen raises her hand towards Belle, and this yields another cry from the crowd – Belle’s father, “NO!”

“Father, get back!” Belle screams, as Elsa gives a menacing smile.

Everyone was at a standstill – no one made a move, no one knew what to do. Any attack now would only end in vain, seeing as how any of the two gargantuan ice monsters can crush them all with one step.

And so, they all became a witness to the next scene to unfold – all of it happening so fast: Belle’s father moved forward just as Elsa sends an icy blast towards the aging man, encasing him in ice. _“You will lose him or your husband!”_ Belle’s anguished cry. Suddenly, Elsa closes her hand to a fist, Belle’s father freezes throughout, his body become a solid block of ice – one more look to Belle (face frozen in shock). Elsa opens up her hand and the man is broken; like an ice sculpture shattered.

Elsa now turns back to Belle, hand poised to encase her in ice – she succeeds, but before she could do more, a sword is suddenly hurtling through the air towards Elsa: Charming!

This gives Regina enough of a distraction: she had been at war with herself, despite it all – if she gave Rumplestilskin up, it could mean salvation for them all; but losing him could also mean doom for everyone, should Elsa be untrustworthy and go back on her deal. In truth, she didn’t know which one of them she could really trust. But the death of Belle’s father –.

So, now, as everyone is glued to Charming’s sword making contact with Elsa’s arm and drawing blood – Regina waves her hand – Belle (encased in ice) disappearing on sight.

Elsa lets out a blood curling scream – both at Belle’s disappearance and her wound – and she looks to both Regina and Charming (who was now defenseless). She raises both hands, aimed at them:

Emma sees it, meaning only hurl her father back from the danger – but still not being in total control of her magic – Charming is sent high into the air, stopping only when he hits a light pole, knocked out. Hook looks wide-eyed at Emma, who says, “Better a concussion than shattered to pieces!”

Regina has put up a barrier, blocking her (and Robin, still beside her with arrow at the ready) from Elsa’s blast – and at the Ice Queen’s surprise, Regina decides to send a fireball hurtling towards her.

Elsa is furious, and at her command the two ice monsters come back to life, snow and ice pellets once again falling from the sky – but the Ice Queen had a target: her focus is now solely on Regina.

Regina sees this, realizes what it means – and without a word, she sends Robin further down the street – landing him beside his Merry Men, who were all shooting arrows at one of the giant beasts.

Robin was taken aback by his current position, cursing Regina under his breath. He knows the Ice Queen was now out to get Regina, and the woman had sent him here to literally keep him from her way. Robin tries his best to get back to Regina right away, but his Merry Men were greatly outnumbered by this giant ice monster – their arrows doing nothing to deter it.

Meanwhile, Emma, Killian, and the others are faring much better with the other ice beast – which had now lost both arms, courtesy of Emma’s magic. They finally bring it down after the loss of two more limbs (with a whoop from the dwarves), and Emma is making her way towards the Ice Queen while Killian runs to Charming – still slumped by the light pole.

Robin sees the other beast fall, and was relieved as he watched Emma running towards Regina. Suddenly, Little John is tossing him a rope – Robin grabbed on, knowing it was his duty to stay with his men – they needed him to help to bring the frozen beast to the ground. His heart ached to go to Regina’s side – but at least her Majesty now has Emma.

In truth, Regina was tiring, her powers spent from trying to keep her barrier up whilst hurtling fireballs at Elsa. And then suddenly Emma was there, tossing the Ice Queen up into the air with her hands, much to Regina’s relief.

But Elsa was barely shaken, spreading her arms wide only to bring them back together – an action that brings two large mounds of ice careening towards Emma, meaning to squish her. Regina sees the blonde fumble with her magic, and she means to blast the woman back, but then an arrow comes whooshing in, clearly meant for the Ice Queen but it somehow completely misses her – nevertheless, it garnered Elsa’s attention.

Emma manages to crush both ice blocks coming her way, shaken – but not for long. Leroy comes running towards her, and is suddenly by her side, nudging her attention back to the fallen gargantuan ice monster – where now a small army of much smaller versions of the ice monster are rising from its form.

At the same time, Regina becomes transfixed at the direction of the arrow – she knows Robin and any of the Merry Men wouldn’t miss that bad. She squints – it couldn’t be, _that ignorant wench_ : there was Marian, running from the alley while holding up a bow and arrow.

Then Elsa’s feet are back on the ground, and her focus is solely on the female archer. Regina screams, she must have, because suddenly Robin is turning – his feet carrying him towards her (always towards her). He watches her look to his left, he follows her gaze only to land on that of his wife brandishing a bow and arrow – and then suddenly she’s gone, Elsa’s icy blast hitting only a cloud of purple smoke.

Robin focuses back on Regina, his strides more fueled as he watches her crumple to the ground – her energy and her magic spent.

Elsa now sees Regina in her weakened state, her hand is poised; and all Regina could (would) do is stare back – she wouldn’t do this woman the satisfaction of her looking away. Then unexpectedly, her form is being tackled across the ice towards sidewalk.

And she watches; and sees as Elsa, eyes hard and lethal, hurtles a blast towards Robin – who was now right where she had been moments before. The blast makes contact, and Robin is suddenly grabbing his chest, his hand on his heart; as Regina sees him fall face first towards the ground.

Regina feels as if the breath has been knocked out of her – she cries out his name. But her anguish turns to power – and then she’s up on her feet again, an endless blast of fire emanating from her hands: directed at Elsa.

The Ice Queen was taken aback, finding herself engulfed in Regina’s flames – but she moves quickly. At her motion, her army of ice monsters dismember to nothing but snowflakes – and then the Ice Queen is rising, high above the flames trying to engulf her; and with snow billowing at her feet, Elsa is carried away from the site of the battle and back towards her castle.

 


	15. Picking Up The Pieces

****

**Chapter Fifteen**

The battle was over. (For now.)

The Regina hears Robin groan – and instantly she is running towards him.

This seems to jumpstart everyone else, too, as they all began to hustle and bustle throughout the main street of Storybrooke.

Regina reaches Robin and drops to her knees, turning him around and cradling his head in her lap. She notices his hold still on his heart, and she caresses his face in her hands, “Robin, wake up.”

Then his eyes are open, and he’s panting – gasping for air it seems. But Regina calms him, holding his face with both hands, and his gaze finally focuses and softens when he sees her face.

“I told you to stay out my way,” she scolds him, but her voice cracks – and it takes everything in her power not to let the threatening tears fall.

He stares at her, the once immense throbbing in his chest now subsiding to what feels like an unceasing numbness. Finally, he smirks, “As usual, a simple thank you would suffice, milady.”

She sighs, half of her hopeful – it couldn’t be that bad if he was already back to sassing with her. “What are you feeling?” she asks then, covering his hand which was still on his chest.

Robin breathes deeply, the numbness more evident now; but he also breathes more evenly and replies, “I think I’m fine. I’m fine.”

But then Regina’s eyes widen, and Robin intertwines his fingers with hers – and he whispers, “What?”

And all Regina could do was stare; stare wide-eyed, as the hair on Robin’s head lose its natural straw colour and turn white as ice. “Robin,” she says, her grip tightening on him, “there’s something wrong.”

Meanwhile, right down the street from the Queen and the outlaw, Emma was reaching a hand for Ruby, helping the woman up to her feet. As they straighten, she spies Killian and Whale holding up her still unconscious father between them.

The Saviour surveys her surroundings, seeing everyone beginning to stand on their feet. Luckily the Ice Queen had no chance to encase anymore people in ice – which means they still have their numbers; but as Emma looks around her, she can see that what they have in number they lack in abled-bodied people. Everyone looked to be battered and bruised – and she notices others have yet to get themselves up.

The trio finally reached the two ladies, as Emma takes hold of her father with Killian – and Whale envelops Ruby in a hug.

“We need to get these people to the hospital, and quickly,” Whale says, making a motion to make a grab for Charming, after him and Ruby pulled apart.

Emma nods, and looks to where Regina was – thinking she could help in an efficient transport. But the woman was still down on the ground, holding on to Robin – who was resting on her lap. She then spies that most of the Merry Men were already up and were also looking to their fallen leader. But she calls to them, “Little John!”

The big man turned at the sound of his name, and jogged towards her. Emma continued, “I need you and your men to assist in helping to transport the injured people to the hospital. Please. And I’ll personally see about Robin.”

Little John nods and calls to the Merry Men, rallying the group to help the injured.

Emma turns back to face Killian, Whale, and Ruby. Then the doctor spoke, “You two go,” he says, “I’ll take the Prince to the hospital.”

Emma gives her father a peck on the cheek; then taking Killian’s hand, the two begin running towards Regina and Robin.

As they reached the two, Emma gasps at the sight of Robin’s hair. “What happened?” Emma asks, aghast.

“I’m not sure what’s wrong with him,” Regina says, letting go of Robin as he makes a move to stand.

With some help from Emma and Hook, Robin does get to his feet and says, again, “I told you, I feel fine.”

“Uh, I hate to be the one to tell you,” Emma says, “but your hair looks like you’re eighty years old right now.”

Killian smirks. “Well, for an eighty year old,” he jokes, “I think you should just be thankful for the white hair – at least you didn’t go bald.”

Emma and Regina glared at the pirate, as Robin suddenly grimaces – his hand clutching at his chest again, the numbness turning into painful spasms.

Regina moves to support him, her eyes very concerned – but she balked at his weight when Robin began to lose consciousness. Hook moves to help her and Regina says, “I need to get to Rumple now – plus Henry and the others need to know we’re fine.”

Emma nods, “Alright, me and Killian will take Robin to my parent’s apartment – it’s close by and it’s still under your protection spell. You go to your vault.”

Regina agrees but cups Robin’s face in her hands before handing him off to Emma – the man was slipping in and out of consciousness, it seems – but right now he was awake, his bright blue orbs staring intently at Regina. But she feels it, he was cold (icy) to the touch – _what was happening? This cannot be happening!_

“Regina,” Emma’s voice breaks into her thoughts.

She looks at Miss Swan, “Try to keep him warm – he’s freezing.” And with that she disappears in her usual puff of purple smoke.

:::::

“I think the battle is over,” Henry says, taking his hands from covering Roland’s ears – but continuing to hold on to the small boy.

Everyone, save for Rumplestilskin, nodded their heads, too – the silence that reverberated both relieving yet terrifying.

_Rumple had gotten them all to the vault with no problem – and everyone settled in varying corners of the Regina’s lair. Rumple had also been quick to remind everyone that they keep their hands to themselves, if they wanted to leave with it – as Regina would certainly know if anything goes missing._

_The loud noises from the battle could be heard clearly this deep into the forest – a thought that worried Snow to no end. And then there seemed to be a pregnant pause – a silence ensued, only to end with a cloud of purple smoke appearing in their midst._

_At first Henry thinks it’s his Mom, and that the Ice Queen was defeated – but as the smoke cleared, they see that it’s Belle, encased in ice._

_Rumple runs to his wife, stares into her eyes blinking tears inside her icy prison. It takes all ounce of his power not to avenge his wife then and there – but seeing her in this state, he realizes that Regina was right; especially now, only him and the vessel can free his Belle._

_Everyone gathers around Rumple and Belle, and it only took Henry to realize something was wrong when he feels someone tugging on his pant leg. He looked down._

_“Henry,” Roland says, in tears, “Mama left me. She says she had to a help Papa out! Henry – I’m scared.”_

_Henry takes the young boy, his eyes meeting his grandmother’s – and all Snow could do was nod to Henry. Henry takes to covering the young boy’s ears the whole while, as the sounds coming from the battle brings a chill to everyone’s bones._

Then, the purple smoke again. And it’s finally Regina – stumbling a little on her entrance.

“Mom,” Henry cries, at the same time as Roland’s: “GINA!”

Regina meets the boys’ hugs – moving to carry Roland on her hip, brushing his curls from his face and hugging Henry with her other arm.

She looks to everyone’s worried faces, “Charming and Emma are fine – I think Charming might have a concussion from when you daughter decided to play ‘Airplane’ with him until he hit a pole; but honestly, I’m sure it’ll just be a bump.”

“What?” Snow cries, at the same time as Henry.

“Bottom line, he’s going to be fine,” Regina states. “Everyone seems to be injured, in some way – but I don’t know if anyone is in a worse state.”

“Oh, really,” Regina hears Rumple and turns to meet his eye. She hands Roland back to Henry – and moves to stand in front of them at the look in Rumple’s eyes.

The Dark One knows his now vital role in defeating Elsa – but he also can’t help to think of the reason why Regina waited until Belle was trapped in ice before sending her to the safety of her vault. He stares at his former student, “Care to explain this?”

Regina glared at Rumple, “It couldn’t be helped.”

“Are you telling me you were so pre-occupied that you couldn’t find a second to transport her here to safety?” Rumple bellows.

“Belle,” Regina says, “paraded herself in the middle of the street, shouting from the rooftops that she was your wife.” Regina falters, remembering her hesitation at Elsa’s offer – she couldn’t tell Rumple that – so she adds snidely, “I can save people from a lot of things – but not from their own stupidity!”

Suddenly, Regina’s feet are off the ground and she’s gasping for breath – Rumple squeezing her throat with magic. Henry and Snow are screaming – Roland, once again in tears.

“I’m not asking again, Regina,” Rumple states, “What happened?”

Regina speaks, with difficulty as Rumple continued his hold, “Elsa offered salvation in exchange for you.”

Rumple closed his eyes – anger seething through him, “And you hesitated!”

Regina could only look at her former mentor.

“Mr. Gold, please,” Henry pleads – and Rumplestilskin looks at his grandson, realizes he couldn’t do this to Bae’s boy.

Regina falls to the ground, gasping for breath – as Henry and Roland put their arm around her.

“I got Belle out before she could do worse,” Regina tells Rumple. “Her father is dead.”

Snow gasped, but Regina continues: “I’m sorry, Rumple. I really am – but you can save her still when we defeat Elsa!”

“Grovelling doesn’t suit you, dearie,” Rumple states, staring at Regina suspiciously.

“It’s Robin,” Regina says grimly – trying (but failing) to keep all of her emotions from her voice.

“Papa?” Roland says, still sobbing.

Regina immediately takes the little boy in her arms, shielding him from Rumplestilskin as the small boy buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“What about him, dearie?” Rumple says, a little bit of satisfaction in him that Regina’s own precious someone didn’t come out unscathed.

“I don’t know,” Regina says. “Elsa sent a blast – meant for me – but Robin got in the way. It hit him in the chest, he kept telling me he was fine; but his hair has turned as white as ice and he’s cold to the touch.”

Rumplestilskin lets out his signature delighted squeal – much to Regina’s anger – and says, “Well, dearie. I sincerely hope your love for him is true, then.” And then he’s gone, vanished before their eyes along with Belle’s icy form.

Regina breathes deeply, suppressing every curse word at the tip of her tongue. She buries her face into Roland’s hair – he smells of forest, much like his father – and Regina relishes in it. That is until Snow is putting her hands on her shoulder and Regina knows they must go, but –.

She turns to her, “Snow, what are we going to do?”

“Rumple will come around,” Snow replies, “He’s just angry about Belle – but even he knows he won’t defeat this woman unless we all do it together.” Then Snow is looking at Roland – her face trying to convey something to Regina.

Then Regina’s eyes widen, “Where’s Marian?”

Granny spoke from her perch on the corner of the vault, “Woman raced out of here – her boy there says she wanted to join the fight. She hasn’t returned since.”

Regina frowns, “Oh no…”

“What?” Snow asks, almost scared to.

“I thought I sent her back here – she was there,” Regina responds. “But I was getting weak, transporting her was the last bit I had. Oh gods, she could be anywhere.”

Snow grimaces but quickly replaces it with a kind smile, “We’ll find her, Regina. I’m sure she’s here somewhere, hopefully near.”

Regina sighs, “With my luck when it comes to her, she’s probably landed in a frozen lake.”

“How’s about we start moving on out then?” Granny supplies then, looking at the Queen and Princess. “I doubt you can magic all of us out of here?” she adds, looking to Regina.

Regina shakes her head, “Walking. Definitely walking.”

:::::

Their little group begins their trek back to the main square – with Regina leading them. Roland had fallen asleep and Henry was carrying him – her son insistent that he can carry the young boy since Regina was still a little weak.

Regina looked at Snow briefly, who was trying to soothe a crying Neal. As soon as the former Queen turns her head back to the road ahead, a slap comes smacking her in the face.

Acting on instinct, Regina raises both hands and watch as the slapper immediately goes flying back – landing on her bottom a couple of meters away from the group: _Marian_.

Regina sets her jaw, as the woman in question is already on her feet – stalking towards them, well her, in particular. Regina lets her get a little closer before freezing her feet; she really didn’t want to do this.

“How dare you?” Marian yells. “I was helping! You had no right to use your evil magic on me! And I know you did it on purpose – bringing me to a gods-forsaken field so far away from my son!”

Regina frowns, “I saved your life. Do you think your little bow and arrow was enough to defeat Elsa? And as to where I sent you, it was supposed to be back here – but moving a whole person takes a lot of magic and I didn’t have much left!”

But Marian remains indignant, looking at her feet, “Let me go, Witch! You cannot –“

Regina has had enough – they really didn’t have time for this!

“ – WOMAN!,” she yells, stopping Marian from her tirade. Then stalking up close to the woman, she says, “Something’s happened to Robin.”

 


	16. A Frozen Heart

**Chapter Sixteen**

Killian was sitting on the Charming’s bar stool, watching Emma bustle about in the kitchen – making a drink of some sort.

“What do you suppose is wrong with him?” he says to her, nudging towards where they had laid Robin – under six layers of blankets.

“I think we’re all equally as clueless as to what this woman really is capable of,” Emma replies.

RRRIIIINNNNGG. RRRIIIINNNNGG.

Hook watches as Emma picks up the still-strange device they all call a ‘cellphone’ and speak into it.

“Hello,” Emma says, “He’s awake. That’s good. WHAT?”

Killian looks to her, alarmed and mouths the word: “What?”

But Emma ignores Killian, and continues, “How can you let him do that? I really question your viability as a doctor!” A long pause. “Fine! Fine! I apologize, alright? I’ll make sure to tell my mom to do that.” Another pause. “Yeah. Thanks. Bye.”

Emma sighs and finally looks at Hook, “Apparently, my father woke up and convinced Whale to be sent home. He used the whole he’s the Prince thing! Luckily Ruby agreed to bring him, wanting to see Granny, too.”

Just then, the door to the apartment opens and the whole lot of people – minus some – from Regina’s vault are spilling into the Charming’s apartment.

Emma gives a sigh of relief – hugging her mother, brother, and son very tightly.

Meanwhile, Marian is already kneeling by Robin’s form, caressing his now ice white hair – after handing off a sleeping Roland unceremoniously into Hook’s grasp.

Not two minutes later, the door opens again; this time Ruby strides in with one arm grasping Charming.

Snow gasps, “Charming!”

“Snow,” the Prince greets with so much love, again enveloping his whole family in a hug.

Granny claps her granddaughter in the shoulders – giving Ruby a rare smile.

Regina stands apart from everyone, picking a corner of the apartment to stand in – in truth, it shouldn’t have been as hard as it was, she should be used to this by now. But for some reason, it hurts more than ever before – because she had been so close to having all of _this_ ; but as always, that was ripped from her so soon.

Everyone’s exchange, in truth, only took minutes – but it felt longer to Regina.

She smiled warmly when Henry came over to her side and took her hand. And relief flooded her as everyone finally focused on what they should be doing. Obviously, Regina had wanted to steer the direction to Robin from the very beginning, but that wasn’t her place.

And now – both Roland and Neal placed in the bedroom, with Henry as guardian – the adults all stand around (or kneel, in Marian’s case) around Robin’s form.

“Well, what exactly did Rumple say?” David asks, looking intently at Regina.

Regina hesitates, she couldn’t really repeat what her former mentor said – especially in front of Marian. “Well, he wasn’t very clear –“

Snow stares at her former step-mother, knowing exactly why she was having trouble answering; so she helps out, “He was vague – something about love.”

“True love, dearie,” Rumple’s voice suddenly rings through the apartment – as Hook gives a gasp at the Dark One’s sudden appearance beside him.

“Gods,” the pirate exclaim, “you should really come with a bell or something!” And as soon as he said it, he immediately realized what he just said.

Rumple glared at the pirate; as Emma put her face in her hands, shaking her head silently – Hook holds up both hands in defense, “I apologize. That was a poor choice of words, mate.”

“True love?” Marian asks then, breaking Rumple’s glare to Hook.

“Yes, dearie,” Rumple replies, casting a quick glance to Regina, “Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.”

Regina swallows the lump in her throat.

Marian nods her head, but her face is still confused.

It was Emma who speaks, “An act of true love?”

“Like a true love’s kiss?” Snow supplies.

“Perhaps,” was all what Rumple says.

But Regina has had enough of her mentor’s non-committal answer. “Perhaps?” she persists. And then with hands on her hips, exasperated, “Just tell us how to save him – preferably in not so many words formatted as clear instructions.”

Rumple smiles, knowingly – almost teasing. “Careful, dearie. Or does Her Majesty now take to worrying so _desperately_ for a thief? ” he directs to Regina. The former Queen balks, but recovers quickly and squares her jaw – her expression hard.

Marian is watching the whole exchange, her gaze curious.

The imp then gives his infamous little laugh and turns to Marian, “The instructions are no clearer than they can be, Regina – and now maybe we’ll finally prove if Miss Swan’s decision to bring back baggage from her trip to the past really did pay off.”

“Our love is true,” Marian says then, staring at Rumple in the eye.

“We shall see, dearie.”

Regina takes a deep breath as she watches Marian grab Robin’s face, her lips almost touching his – and then Robin suddenly twitches from his state, giving out a groan.

The former Queen almost rolls her eyes – _of course, the woman doesn’t even have to do anything, their love is so true just a simple declaration is enough!_

But then Robin is grabbing his chest again, his face contorted in pain until his eyes finally snaps open. “What’s happening?” he croaks out, agony evident in his voice.

“Stay still, my love,” Marian says. But Robin struggles against her – and would not be pacified until Hook and Charming finally had him back on his feet – only letting go of him once Marian had securely placed her arms around him, hugging him close.

“Long story short,” Emma says to Robin, “Elsa froze your heart and now only an act of true love can thaw it.”

Robin, who had been staring down at Marian’s form hugging him closely, suddenly looked up at those two words – _true love_ – his gaze becoming fixated on Regina, who was watching him from all the way across the room.

Then Marian is speaking to him, her voice forcing him to look away from the former Queen. “A true love’s kiss, Robin,” his wife says.

“Kiss…” Robin repeats, and then the pain returns and he’s clutching his heart again.

“There’s no sense in prolonging it, dearies,” Rumple says.

Marian faces her husband then – cupping his face in her hands, his skin so unbelievably cold. Then her lips touch his for a kiss.

Her gasp, as she pulls back from the contact, is not the only one heard in the room – as all eyes widened at the sight they saw.

Instead of his lips, Marian’s kiss had met only frost. In an instant, Robin became a solid block of ice, his form glistening inside the Charming’s living room.

Regina, too, felt frozen in her spot – her whole being aching at the sight of him; she wanted nothing more but to wrap her arms around him. A tear almost threatens to escape – and she was glad at that moment when Snow squeezes her arm for support – for it brought her back to reality; where Marian was screeching again.

“What’s happened?” she cries, looking at Rumple desperately.

“Well, your love simply isn’t true,” Rumple replies, looking at the woman with pity.

“My love for him is true,” Marian defends.

“And that may be, dearie,” Rumple says, his gaze now on Regina, “but –“

Snow cuts him off then, sensing where the man intended to take the conversation; but she couldn’t let that happen to Regina. “ – Perhaps, it is the course of time passing, Marian,” Snow say slowly, compassionately.

“What do you mean?” Marian asks of the former Princess.

“Well,” Snow begins, really unsure of where exactly she could take this conversation without causing offense, “you cannot deny the obvious passing of time. And while I am sure Robin’s love for you remains true – uhm, you did perish. You were lost to him, and he’s only just gotten you back –“

Emma watches her mother struggle, and feels sorry for her that she supplies: “ – Maybe it just requires a _grander_ act of love.”

Hook lets out a snort, and says to Emma, “Love, I think what you’ve in mind isn’t entirely possible in his state now.”

Emma groans, as the whole room glares at Hook for his insensitivity; sometimes, despite how she feels, Emma really just wants to smack Killian across the head.

“An act of true love can be the simplest of gestures,” Rumple says then, his gaze still on Regina – who was now basically trying to blend with the corner of the Charmings’ house she’s chosen as her sanctuary.

“When Elsa cast an eternal winter across her land of Arendelle, her powers still out of her control, she had done this accidently to her own sister. Anna was frozen, much like Robin, until Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister – and that act was enough to thaw the young princess’ heart.” A pause, then Rumple’s sardonic little giggle: “Or it could be a grand act just as Miss Swan suggested – one never really knows, dearies.”

The room stays silent, save for Marian’s continuous sobbing.

Unable to keep to herself, Regina finally speaks: “Maybe we just have the wrong person.”

Emma almost gasps out loud – those were the last words she was expecting Regina to say. In fact, as Emma looks around the room, except for Marian – and probably only because she’d no idea; everyone’s jaw was pretty much on the floor at Regina’s words.

“Bold move,” Hook whispered softly beside her, looking at Regina with admiration. “Ladies and gentlemen, her Majesty.” Emma glares at the pirate.

“What?” Marian seethes, her voice venomous and the glare she gives Regina is deadly.

But Regina doesn’t flinch as she steps closer, her gaze unfaltering.

Snow almost thinks (hopes, really hopes) she’ll just grab Robin’s frozen form and kiss the man senseless – or perhaps it was what Rumple said and all it would take is Regina’s touch. Snow was hanging on to the anticipation, her eyes wide. (And thus, the Princess was disappointed when her former step-mother opened her mouth to speak.)

“What I mean to say,” Regina explains, her tone serious – one would think she’s just offering a simple solution, indifferent to the whole ordeal, “Two curses have been broken here by true love’s kiss, and both times have never been between…(she took a deep breath), never been between lovers. After all, there is no truer love than between that of a parent and a child.”

Marian was wide-eyed, staring at the Queen (almost not believing she was actually helping – actually providing what could be the answer to her husband’s ailment), and all she could utter is: “Roland!”

 


	17. A Constant State Of Fear

****

**Chapter Seventeen**

Because Regina’s suggestion seemed sound and Rumple assured them no harm would come to Robin in this ‘frozen block of ice’ state (much like a sleeping curse, he supplied), the group decided not to wake Roland from his slumber – and just wait until he is up.

Both Ruby and Granny also left – Ruby back to the hospital to Whale, with a promise to return to the diner as soon as possible since Granny insists they will need to start providing service again to the town of Storybrooke.

Hook and Charming had carefully carried Robin’s solid figure and laid him on a table in one of the rooms – having his frozen form in the living room was really uncomfortable; _plus he really didn’t go with their furniture_ , Charming muses to himself.

And now they all wait.

Regina wanted nothing more than to go to Robin, but she knows her place – is reminded of it constantly by Marian’s presence in Snow’s living room. Emma was currently talking to the woman, her pirate sitting close to the two.

Rumple was on the dining room table, drinking some tea that Snow had prepared.

Snow, herself, was busy preparing a meal in the kitchen – Charming by her side.

Alone again, Regina decides to check on the children.

She opens the door to the room quietly; sure enough, they were all asleep – Henry, too. Her son was slumped right beside Roland, his arm crossed protectively around the young boy. The sight of the two of them almost makes Regina cry. Content that they were all sleeping soundly, she takes her leave.

Just as she exits, she almost runs into Snow. “What?” Regina huffs, when Snow stares her down and refused to move out of the way.

“Aren’t you even going to try?” Snow says.

Regina looks confused, “I’m sorry, are you challenging me to move you out of my way?”

Snow sighs, “No! You know what I mean, Regina.”

“I don’t,” Regina states, her tone final. “Now, get out of my way.”

Snow lets her pass, but before Regina even gets far, she says: “I saw you two in your room…at the diner just this morning.”

Regina stops, her breathing hard. She turns, deeply offended at the intrusion, “You what? What were you doing in my room?”

“When you didn’t show up for patrol,” Snow explains, “We thought something bad had happened to you.” The former Queen remained silent, and Snow continues, “Regina, what I saw –“

“You saw nothing,” Regina says. “What do you think you’re doing, Snow? The last time –“ Regina pauses, now unsure of what she would say at this point. Comparing this incident now to the one Snow had spied on so long ago with Daniel would confirm parts of her life she wasn’t sure she wanted to share with this woman – partially because she has yet to accept them herself.

But Snow is persistent, “But, Regina; if there’s even a chance that you can save him…”

Regina squares her jaw and says confidently, “Roland will save him.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“There is no use creating a problem when its yet to exist,” Regina answers.

Snow stares at her, “You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“Scared of what?” Regina retorts, her voice angry.      

“You’re scared that when he wakes up when you kiss him, you’ll have to deal with the fact that he’s your true love,” Snow says.

“You know, sometimes I wonder how you can always be so…you!” Regina says, trying to keep her voice down. “But then I see where you are, and I see who you have around you. You always win, Snow – you don’t even know what it feels like to lose! As in, _really lose_ – not those little hiccups you and Charming have where you end up ‘finding each other’.”

“Well, fate isn’t that kind to all of us – especially me!” Regina continues. “ _His wife_ is sitting out there in your living room, _their son_ asleep in the very room beside us. If it is my kiss that wakes him – and maybe it will be. Wait, you know what, I’m almost positive you’re right! Because of course, _of course_ , the fates will have it that my true love is the man who has just been reunited with his beloved wife – his family whole again despite all the odds!”

Snow looks on, tears streaming down her face as she sees Regina breaking down in front of her.

Regina now has both hands in front of her mouth, holding back her tears – she will not cry in front of Snow – but she does continue (really now just almost talking to herself), “And should I not be able to wake him,” She sighed. “Well, then maybe I really don’t deserve a second chance – that what little inkling I had of what I thought could be forever was all a lie. And it’s been nothing but the _longest lie_.”

Regina stares at Snow, “So, yes, Snow. You’re right. I am scared. In fact, I’m always scared.” She takes a deep breath. “In my life, losing everything I hold dear has never been a question of if, it’s always been of when. I’m in a constant state of fear of just waiting for when what I value most is going to be ripped from me.”

Snow swallows the lump in her throat and tries to wipe her tears – ready with her apology, “Regina –“

But then the door of the bedroom is opening and Henry steps out, “Mom? What’s going on? Is Robin alright?”

:::::

“Why didn’t it work?”: Marian’s desperate plea.

_Roland had awoken later that night – and his mother had tried to prepare him for what’s about to happen. The boy, as could be expected, was skeptical and he didn’t fully understand the situation. They needed to ease him into it; he is so young, and something like this could cause him to break down._

_“Did Papa become a snowman?” Roland asks innocently, still in his mother’s arms but his eyes were on Regina’s._

_Regina sighed. And she knelt down to Roland’s level, “Sort of, Roland. And you weren’t scared when you helped Henry build a snowman, right?”_

_“They’re not scary,” Roland replies._

_“Yes,” Regina says. “So, we’re going to bring you to your Papa and all you have to do is give him a kiss. Alright?”_

_Roland nods, and Regina could see he was trying desperately to understand what was happening. And so, Marian carries her son into the room where her husband was laid out on a wooden table._

_The boy immediately jumps from his mother’s arms, his form on top of the table beside his father. He ran his little hands over his father’s face, tears in his eyes, “Papa?”_

_“Go on, Roland,” Regina supplies, “Can you give him a kiss?”_

_“So, if I can kiss him, he’ll be all better?” Roland asked, still looking slightly doubtful._

_Regina sighed and looked around the room. “Yes, Roland, that’s the plan.”_

_The boy nods, albeit with still some hesitation, and moved to kiss Robin – planting a big wet one on his cheek._

_“Is that it?” Hook says, his whisper sounding like a shout in the hushed room._

_By now Roland was crying harder; and still staring at Regina: “You said it would fix him!”_

_“Roland…” Regina tries to say, but by now Roland had looked back to his father._

_He was pounding his little fists on his father’s frozen chest and there was not a dry eye in the room as the boy began his cries, “Papa! Papa! You have to wake up! Papa, please!”_

It had taken a couple of hours to calm Roland down, but he had refused to leave the room his father was in. And so, that’s where he was now – finally fast asleep.

It was nearing dawn, everyone was still gathered in the Charmings’ living room – save for Snow who was looking after baby Neal.

Marian had continued her mantra, almost as if in a trance: Why didn’t it work? Why didn’t it work.

 _Why, indeed?_ Regina wondered – it should have worked.

But all Rumple could supply was that perhaps the boy was too young to truly understand and _believe_ in the power of true love. That his love for his father, though not doubt true, is also a love of admiration. The boy idolized his Papa, believed him to always be the protector – after all, he had witness Robin defy many enemies in his young life. Rumple said maybe Roland believed his father will just defeat this and come back to him like he had always done before. And as they know very well, _belief is a very important thing._

Regina couldn’t believe that Rumple knew nothing else, though – he must have more information as to why the kiss from Roland didn’t work (or perhaps, it was just her desperation now that’s fuelling these thoughts). Usually Regina would insist until she got her answer, but not with this; from Rumple’s stares she could tell her former mentor will feed her to the wolves and put her on the spot – she couldn’t have that.

 _But what if it will save him?_ Regina tries to silence her mind, it feels like she had Snow in her brain right now – as two voices battle inside her head. _And then if it doesn’t? It doesn’t matter – you lose him either way. Don’t you want to save his life?_

“So, we’re all saying that defeating this Elsa person will save all those people that are encased in ice, right?” Regina hears Hook say. “Then why shouldn’t that save Robin, too?”

Regina was surprised – as was most everyone in the room – at Hook’s seemingly insightful thought. What do you know, there is a first time for everything.

But all Rumplestilskin did was sigh. “What’s befallen the Thief is far different than what has happened to the rest of the town.”

Charming was curious now, too. “How so?” he asked.

“Ah,” Rumple began, indicating Snow White who had just entered the room again, “a perfect example.” Snow raised a brow. “Like I’ve said before,” the Dark One continued, “the Thief’s state is much like the one Snow here found herself in when Regina cast her sleeping spell. Even if Regina died, Snow would only be woken up by true love’s kiss.”

“Meanwhile, what Elsa has done to other Storybrooke’s residents is much like what Zelena did with her army of flying monkeys,” Rumple finished.

“Why do I feel like you guys just make up the rules to all of this as you go?” Emma asked, her eyes tired and her tone curt. “Honestly, it all sounds like a bunch of baloney right now.”

Hook grimaced, “Ugh, bologna. Nasty stuff.”

Emma looked at him, but didn’t want to comment that she meant something completely different – he got the gist, though.

“This isn’t helping,” Regina finally states, frustrated at her own irritation. “Are you sure there’s nothing else, Rumple?”

Her former mentor gives her a knowing grin, “Are _you_ sure there’s nothing else, dearie?”

Regina was speechless, and all she could do was take a deep breath.

“Perhaps we all just need some rest – regroup tomorrow,” Charming finally says, taking charge of the situation. He looks to Marian, “You and Roland are more than welcome to stay here for the time being.”

Rumple nods his head at that, and disappeared without a sound.

Regina also nods, but instead of magic, she decides to just walk back to her room at Granny’s. But it seems peace is not hers yet as Miss Swan decides to follow her out.

Regina stares at The Saviour, “So, is it mother-daughter tag team today?”

Emma looks confused, “What? No, Regina – look, I mean, aren’t you even going to try?”

“Not that it’s your business, Miss Swan,” Regina replies, “but we’d only been seeing each other for some days. True love?” She paused, and added quickly, “It won’t work!”

“Regina,” Emma persists, “you and I both know we’d exhausted our best options – but if there’s even a chance…”

Regina tries not to grimace or take offence at the woman’s words – but come on, there’s no point in reiterating the fact that she’s some second-stringer; to be used only when there was no better choice. “Your methods of persuasion are very…not persuasive,” Regina tells Emma.

“Come on, Regina, what could it hurt to give it a try?”

 _It could hurt a lot_ , Regina wanted to shout at the ignorant woman; _it could hurt forever_.

Either way, this could cause a lot of pain – especially on her. But part of Regina knows Emma was right, that she at least had to try – maybe even just so she knows, too. Maybe it could become easier to let this all go if she knows for sure Tinkerbell was wrong and he isn’t her true love. But what if he is…

Regina groaned, the battle raging in her head again – but she decides then and there. “Well, I couldn’t very well just kiss him with his wife in the same room, now, could I?” she says to Emma, face hard.

Emma nods, surprised that she actually convinced Regina to do anything. “I could get Hook to accompany Marian back to the school,” she supplies, “Maybe suggest she grab some clothes for her and Roland for their stay here.”

:::::

Regina stands over him now, staring down at this frozen visage. She wanted to caress his cheeks, and hold him close – wanted to sob loudly because he had sacrificed himself for her. But she couldn’t, not with the two idiots and their daughter in the room.

The former Queen felt like she was in some sort of show.

“Go on,” Snow finally says, giving Regina a genuine smile.

Regina almost rolls her eyes – _how does she find herself in these situations?_ Finally she sighs, and places a soft kiss on Robin’s frozen lips.

 

A beat.

 

Nothing.

Regina closed her eyes, and swallows – _she will not cry, she will not cry_. “Happy now?” she turns to the Charmings – but before any of them could respond, she disappears in a puff of purple smoke.

 


	18. An Act of True Love

****

**Chapter Eighteen**

Regina was seated in her office, books of all kinds in piles everywhere around her. She’d had half the mind to throw the book she just currently finished perusing against the wall – much like many others before it – but settles on just slamming it shut.

 **Five days**. It’s been five whole days – and she’d spent much of it holed in her office, trying to find something (anything) that could help her to fix Robin – half of her now wishes Belle was here, the bookworm had already gone through all of this; Regina has no doubt she’d probably have an answer by now!

Regina closes her eyes momentarily – trying to stop the tears threatening to fall. She was so _tired_ ; not to mention frustrated and angry – but she will not cry…again.

_She had landed in a heaping mess in the middle of her foyer that night she disappeared from the Charmings’ apartment. Alone, in her big mansion, she had broken down – and as the tears finally fell from her eyes, Regina didn’t know if she could ever stop; or is she even wanted to._

_At some point, either through sheer exhaustions or just her tears, Regina must’ve fallen asleep (right there in the foyer) – because she found herself a couple of hours later being woken up by a pounding at her door and a severe back ache from sleeping on the floor._

_It was the pirate, “Come, she’s attacked again.”_

_Of course Elsa didn’t stop – had no reason to stop. The attacks continued, luckily it’s just like before – and no one else’s heart is frozen, too._

_She cried again on the second night, but this time, she had half a mind to break down on her soft mattress._

_On the third day, she decided she would not cry – Regina stopped her tears because as she found out they weren’t even hers to shed. She wasn’t his true love, her kiss was not the answer to his cursed state. But she’d be damned if he never woke up – she could not leave Roland fatherless, after all. And also, it had been her life he had saved – and as such, **she owed him a debt**. _

_Regina remains to herself, talking only to Henry – and only facing the Charmings when absolutely necessary. And staying away from their apartment, from the room._

_From morning till night she kept busy. She helped Rumple when she could with the victims – but after, she was occupied with reading every book she could find that could possibly help Robin._

She looks at the clock now, she was due to report at the Charmings’ apartment in an hour.

They were moving on with their plans to attack the Ice Queen – because as David had put it, they couldn’t very well just stop their fight – “they needed to keep fighting, it would be what Robin would want”. Regina had half a mind to toast him then and there, not knowing where the idiot would get the idea that he could possibly know what Robin would want. _Because, right now, she was quite sure what Robin would really want is not be frozen!_

Pushing off from her desk, Regina moves to straighten from her seated position; and with a wave of her hand: she’s back at her home. She showers and dresses in record time, pulling on her coat mere minutes of her arrival, already ready to leave. All she needed was a scarf.

Opening one of her drawers, her breath hitches. The all too familiar dishcloth holding her **heart** was there, just there.

She remarks at how easily something so important to most can be so easily forgotten to her. _Maybe because most people’s heart had less pain than hers – and well, let’s face it, not everyone can do what she can._ She takes a deep breath before grabbing the item, slinking slowly until she practically collapsed in a heap on her lush carpet floor.

Regina looked down at the beating organ in her hands, and for some reason all she sees is Robin. Never mind the fact that she’s literally thought of no one else but him for the past five days; even when helping Rumple with Elsa’s victims – there’s a moment when all of their faces would be his for a split second.

And now somehow, even her own heart is more of a reminder of _him_ than of anything else. Maybe because when she really thinks about it, this mess of swirling red and black blob is, in fact, the very root of their story.

She thinks all the way back to the time she was furiously digging a hole for it back in the woods of the Enchanted Forest, Snow’s words now ringing in her memories: _“Right now it might be causing you pain, but I promise you it will let you feel something else soon enough.”_

The words turned out to be prophetic: _soon enough_ indeed just moments away, with the feeling of _something else_ being that of an unknown sensation in Regina when ‘Robin of Locksley’ had first offered his hand to her, _“Milady”_. This mystery feeling that she couldn’t comprehend, and thus, she outwardly showed it as complete annoyance at the insufferable thief.

Regina chokes out a strangled sob, followed by a deep breath, and she closed her eyes momentarily. That insufferable (yet actually entirely tolerable) thief – the one whose side she’d still wanted to be, even now. She couldn’t fathom it, couldn’t understand why she still felt that pull – when she knows, she knows it isn’t her place. Perhaps only for a moment…

And when Regina opens her eyes again, she’s not at all surprise that she’s now sitting on hardwood floor – instead of the lush carpet of her bedroom. By the lack of gasps and darkness of the room, Regina silently thanks her lucky stars. Quickly standing, she crossed the room and opened the door a slight crack; sure enough, the light was on in the Charmings’ living room and she could hear faint voices having a conversation.

She takes a deep breath and turns to the room she had just appeared in – her gazed fixed on his icy form: Robin.

Just for a moment, she thinks; she’ll only be here for a moment.

Then she takes note of the soft snores coming from the corner of the room and she steps closer to the sound. Her vision clouds as tears fall from her eyes at the sight of Roland asleep under a blanket, the little boy still refusing to leave his father’s side at all cost. She had not seen him since that day – the day he’d looked at her desperately; his big eyes asking why what she said would happen didn’t, his face pained that he couldn’t wake his Papa. Now, moving his mop of curly hair away from his face, Regina gives Roland a soft kiss.

Finally, she turns back to the middle of the room. She finds the sight almost offensive – him just lying there on a wooden table. But she stares, silent tears falling without realizing. She looks at the familiarity of him – his jacket, his apparent favourite scarf – _is this the image of him that will forever be frozen in time?_ Regina shakes her head at the thought, but a part of her dabbles in the idea that maybe he should’ve been in his Enchanted Forest attire.

She huffs quietly thinking back to their time there – thinking now she’d rather have it back than anything else; she’d trade cutting words and endless lists of annoyances with all of this mess in a heartbeat. The simplicity that Storybrooke once held (for them) was now gone, forever erased even.

Sure, it had been a lot easier to register ‘the feelings’ when they were transported to the small town. She can still remember the rapid beating of her heart as she caught the arrow he fired – and a flutter at the familiarity in the words they had both spoken to one another. Familiar now because she knows it’s the same one they both uttered, that night, when they stormed her castle together – and she all but let this then stranger into her inner most feelings and thoughts.

Because, somehow, she just knew – knew even before she saw his damn tattoo.

She runs her hand over it now, the mark a glaring dark spot on his now otherwise icy appearance. This mark, as Tinkerbell would argue, meant that they were destined to be together – soul mates. But Regina now realizes that she can argue the fairy to be wrong about that, even without their current situation. For it wasn’t the tattoo that drew her in, never; it was always the _man_ – even back in the Enchanted Forest when she didn’t know of its existence on his flesh: it was just that Queens didn’t entertain the thoughts of outlaws. But small town mayors…well –.

Regina lets out a soft sob – careful in not waking Roland from his slumber.

She then takes her heart from its wrap in her dishcloth, and places it carefully on his still form – right on his chest, above where his heart lay frozen. Half of her wishing she could push it into his iced chest – _you can use mine for the both of us_.

She watches the swirl of bright red mingling with dark strands, stark against his crystal iced form; Regina was mesmerized for a moment.

It was quite a sight, him and her heart. He had been entrusted with it, he had protected it, he had returned it, he’d made it stronger, he’d broken it, and he’d made it whole again with three words: _I forgive you_.

It wasn’t a perfect heart, far from it – but he’d always been willing to give it a second chance; he had always believed in her (from the very beginning) _._ That’s why she was here, she now realizes – why, despite all of her resolve, she’d allowed herself this moment of weakness: _because she firmly believes he (they) can defeat this._ She will find a way to save him.

 _“I want you to live,”_ he’d told her not long ago – his eyes pleading with hers to place the organ back where it rightfully belonged. His words were true, she knows. And they were rooted, she now realizes, in the only love he seems to give: unconditional.

She now comprehends what he meant: without her heart, she wasn’t living; she merely existed. She couldn’t just keep being – life is about risks and actions.

He had already risked his life once just to ensure her heart got back to its proper place – she hadn’t realized that by seeing it out of her chest again, it would’ve seem to him that his actions were done in vain. Robin didn’t deserve that – he had honoured his promise when he swore to her that he would get her heart back.

Now, it was her turn to do what’s expected; what’s right – what he had asked of her. She needed to _act_ now, for him (always for him).

Finally, Regina takes the heart from his still form, and stares at Robin, blinking back the tears stinging her eyes – knowing what she must do.

With her right hand placed carefully above his heart, she holds her own with her left and pushes it back into her chest.

The second the organ fell back into its rightful place, Regina couldn’t suppress her sobs – closing hers eye shut – her whole being focused on the beating organ in her chest.

(And she missed it; the slight change in the colour of the ice around his chest – the shining patch of crystal ice dulling ever so slightly; the once frozen heart beginning to thaw.)

The waves of emotion that Regina felt at that moment was great in number – but one, one stood out. One emotion was so overbearing, so overwhelming, that she could not keep it in – breathing it out as easily as if it was just breath:

**_“I love you.”_ **

At the revelation of love (a surprise even to her), Regina clutched her chest; small sobs continuing to escape her, as find herself standing over his still icy form.

The situation was so eerily familiar – except now her vision was blurred by tears. And she bends towards him – trying it again, because she just must; she gives his lips another chaste kiss.

A beat.

Nothing. (She doesn’t even know what she’s expecting.)

She closed her eyes, and turned around – retreating from his form and _quickly exiting the room_.

A beat.

Then, the shimmering ice is slowly dulling – from his chest and spreading throughout his body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my resolution of the whole thing made sense and is somewhat plausible - I don't know, I didn't want the whole TLK thing for some reason. And I did need to solve the matter of that heart in a dishcloth. Tell me what you think! And as always, thanks for the support.


	19. Insights

****

**Chapter Nineteen**

Snow had excused herself from the group gathered in her living room to check on Neal. She had just stepped into the darkened hallway that held the bedrooms when she practically jumped out of her skin, hand covering her mouth as she almost screamed in fear.

She lets out a huge breath of relief, because she can see now that it’s only Regina – exiting the room that held Robin’s icy form. “Regina…” she says, not even knowing her former step-mother was already in their home.

Regina almost rolls her eyes – but she really should have been expecting this. Of course, Snow would be outside. But she just stares at the woman whose home she basically just broke into – and disappeared from sight; because she can.

Snow sighs. She moves to open the door to Robin’s room anyways – telling herself she was only checking on Roland (but in truth, she wanted to be sure if maybe what Regina did in there helped Robin somehow).

The room was dark. Snow’s eyes barely adjusting as her gaze traveled to Roland’s sleeping form, but barely just skimmed Robin’s icy state on the table – because suddenly Neal’s loud cries emanated from the next room, amplified by the baby monitor she held in her hand. This time she did jump. Hastily closing the barely opened door, Snow fails to notice as Robin’s hand jolted.

:::::

When Snow White entered her living room again, she was only half surprise to find Regina now just sitting comfortably in one of her dining rooms chairs – as if the woman hadn’t just almost given her a heart attack a moment earlier.

“Well,” David begins; as Snow takes her seat beside him, she couldn’t stop looking at Regina, though. There was something different about her – but Snow couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

Snow barely hears David’s voice as he droned on: “Now that we’re all here – I think it’s time we discuss what our next move should be. Taking the –“

Snow’s eyebrow rose and her eyes widen as she watched Regina perk up from her bored stance. She suddenly raised a hand to her chest (right over her heart), the former Queen’s brow furrowed as if something was happening she couldn’t understand, or…

Then all heads turn as they hear a loud yelp from the bedrooms – followed by: “PAPA!”

David reaches the room first, yanking the door open – he almost fell back at the sight of Robin sitting up on the table, Roland already in his lap. Then suddenly, Marian is pushing him out of the way, running to put her arms around her husband.

Robin’s own arms wrap around her, too – his bearing still not quite spot on. But then his gaze moves up and becomes fixed – to the door, as if on instinct, where Regina was standing frozen to her spot, her hand again at her heart.

Snow watches the whole scene, she couldn’t look away; her own heart aching at the sight of the two of them – just looking at one another.

Inside, Snow knew; she knows that Regina had unknowingly (or maybe, knowingly) saved him – it had to be her. Roland had been staying in this room for the past five days, he had peppered maybe a hundred kisses across his father’s face – but it is the night that Regina leaves his room in secret that he’s finally cured – that cannot be coincidence.

But now Marian was speaking, holding Roland’s face and saying over and over: “You saved him, my son. You saved your father!”

:::::

Robin swallows, still not understanding what truly happened. He was now seated in the Charmings’ living room, with everyone else – a blanket around him and a warm beverage in his hand.

“I don’t get it,” Emma says, “what happened? How was the curse broken?”

Robin looks at the woman – not wanting to say anything, because he himself wasn’t really sure of his own memories.

His last clear memory was of Marian, leaning up to kiss him. That much he knew was true.

And then there was darkness – just infinite darkness and coldness.

When his consciousness is next woken, it was by a steady beating – _thump, thump, thump._ It happened almost instantaneously – him being woken to an unbelievable cold, with only just a spark of warmth emanating from his heart.

Then he’d heard something else; words, such powerful words, in a voice he’d only dreamt of hearing them from, and even that was only in his most wildest of dreams: _I love you_.

A flutter of a touch on his lips.

Then, the warm feeling strengthened, as if overcoming a stumble that lead to a full throttle – it spread from his heart to the rest of him without control.

When he’d finally sat up, he spied Roland sleeping across the room and called to his boy – he’d been hugging his son when everyone else burst in. And when that happened, Marian had made it seem that it was Roland who had woken him.

So now, Robin was confused – unsure if maybe he had imagined everything else; not to mention he couldn’t really voice his views out loud.

Regina couldn’t believe he was there – when she had left his room there had been no change; but she didn’t really know what the time limit was on these acts of true love. She was sure Roland was fast asleep when she had kissed Robin, though. But still, the boy could’ve woken and kissed his father after she left. She closed her eyes, hands rubbing her temple to try and soothe an oncoming head ache.

She suddenly felt very aware of the wild beating of her heart in her chest; and is reminded of the familiar feeling she felt right before Roland’s cry – the one she felt whenever Robin held her heart. She stopped, and took a deep breath. Could that be the answer? Had that been the **act of true love**? She, putting her heart back in her chest? _No,_ she shook her head to herself. _It can’t be…could it?_

It could very well be. After all, it had taken to Robin placing so much importance in her heart and its proper place in her chest, to make her see that even her damaged excuse of a heart deserves a chance. And her putting it back in its proper place, _she had done it for him_ ; that despite all of her reservations and fears of having to deal with all the emotions it will invoke in her – she had done the deed. She had found the courage and strength to believe in her own heart, because of him. She loves him, truly.

Finally Regina looks up from her spot across the room – he was seated beside his wife with their son on his lap. _Her true love_ , with his family. She looked away quickly.

She closed her eyes. If it was her, then Regina wouldn’t be able to deny anymore, that Tinkerbell was right: pixie dust doesn’t lie and Robin is her true love. She grimaced, _oh the fates were cruel_. Suddenly, she remembered when he had told her it was all in the timing, but it seems they were mistaken when they assumed now was the right time. Perhaps the right time was really lost long ago – their time forever wronged the second she slammed shut that tavern door.

 _Then again maybe all of these thoughts were unnecessary_ , Regina chastised herself, _perhaps it had been Roland all along._

At that moment, Regina felt someone intensely staring at her – never willing to give up a fight, she made eye-contact with the intruder, Snow. Her former step-daughter had been staring at her ever since she caught her sneaking out of Robin’s room earlier. Regina had no doubt she was already trying to piece everything in her mind. And so –

“It had to be Roland,” Regina supplies, willing Snow to argue the fact, “he was the only one in the room.” She knows Snow will fight this, was counting on it – because she needed answers, too.

She needed to know; even if either way, it only ends painfully – because regardless of it all, she loses him.

Robin closed his eyes, and takes a breath. His heart skipped a beat as Regina finally ended her silence and spoke up. Her _voice_ , it was definitely the one he heard – but that just confused him more. _Why did she leave after she saved him? Did she not know? And those words!_

Meanwhile, Snow figured Regina was trying to steer the conversation from herself – now while Snow would never give up the information that she had seen her former step-mother sneaking out of Robin’s room before he had awoken – that doesn’t mean she couldn’t make Regina recognize the fact that it was definitely her that woke Robin: with an act of true love (Snow now briefly wonders what Regina had actually done).

“Did you kiss your Papa, Roland?” Snow asked then, turning to the young boy – and playing right into Regina’s hands. The former Queen smiles to herself: hook, line, and sinker.

Roland nods his head, seated firmly in his father’s lap. “I kiss him all the time.”

Regina sighed – her breathing laboured. She nods to herself: _so it was Roland, then_.

“But, recently?” Snow persisted.

The boy gave her a confused look. “I kissed him after we had chicken for dinner. Papa likes chicken and I thought if he tasted it on my lips…”

Snow could grab the boy with joy, “Roland, that was two nights ago.”

Regina tried to compose herself then, remained unmoving in her seat – despite Snow’s gaze. She swallowed the lump in her throat: _so not Roland; her – it was her. It was her._

Rumple was tired of this. He had been studying both the Thief and Regina ever since the former had returned to the land of the living. He could tell Robin knew an inkling of what had woken him, but he wasn’t saying a word. Regina, too, looked pensive and was trying (but failing) to show disinterest. _Fine by him_. Honestly, he could care less.

The Dark One was, however, overjoyed that the Thief was finally awake – not for the obvious reasons. He was happy because Regina was a source to him throughout this whole ordeal, and having her occupied with the Thief distracted her from her work. And now, he finally had everyone’s focus on defeating Elsa again, and getting his Belle back.

“So, we’ll never be sure why it wasn’t Roland’s first kiss but his, what, fiftieth with a taste of chicken, that finally saved Robin…two days later?” Emma asked, looking dejected at not having an answer.

Regina wanted to hurt the blonde for her tenacity, her constant questions would only fuel more suspicion – she needed to steer it back to Roland; but how? _Damn it, Miss Swan._

Luckily for her, Rumple really wanted to end all of this discussion and continue on.

So, the Dark One answered Miss Swan, “Perhaps it was the power of belief that finally finished the job. And sometimes, belief takes more than just holding a book – it can take time. You know that feeling, right, Miss Swan? You yourself didn’t believe so easily.” He paused for good measure, “You’d all done a marvelous job in making the child believe he had the power of true love to save his father – and it eventually happened.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, and stared dumbly at Rumple. She sighed deeply and sunk back into her seat, staring as Killian took her hand in his and whispered, “Bologna?” And Emma smiled at him, nodding her head slightly, “Baloney!”

Snow wanted to persist, too; narrowing her eyes at Rumple’s half-baked explanation. But she thinks she’s done her job as she looked at her former step-mother, Regina definitely looked guilty – of true love!

 


	20. Strategies

**Chapter Twenty**

Charming stares at the group in his living room and stands from his seat, “I think we should all just be glad that our friend was saved from this curse. Welcome back, Robin.”

With that, Rumple clapped his hands together. “And now, dearies, perhaps we can get back to the task at hand? Charming, I believe you were in the middle of a plan…”

Charming nods, remembering he had been in the middle of speaking when Robin was woken. He turns to Robin again, “And while we are all overjoyed that you can join us again, Robin – and we shall celebrate it at a later time – we do still have the matter of the Ice Queen to tackle.”

Robin nods and smiles at the Prince, “Please, I’d hate to have put everybody into any more delay.” Part of him was relieved the discussion had finally moved on from him.

Marian looks at her husband, unable to believe her eyes that he was well again. She had just about given up hope on him – but thank the gods that Roland had prevailed. She wouldn’t know how to survive without him, especially in this new world. She knows she and Robin could finally see eye-to-eye; now, with her having experienced what he must have felt at the time he lost her. Her helplessness at not being able to save him must’ve been the same feeling he carried when he had thought her gone forever.

Marian vows that they will start anew – after this Ice Queen was defeated. And she would begin their turn to a new leaf now; she will honour the request he gives her every time he ventured out to fight – because as she has come to realize, it was not because he no longer trusted her to fight at his side, it was merely because he’d wanted to protect her. And this time, she won’t make the same mistake again, she would let him.

And so: “I’ll take Roland with me to the baby’s room,” Marian whispers to Robin – her gaze silently telling him that she finally understands his motives. At Robin’s nod, she goes.

Regina, who had been trying to pay attention to Charming’s voice, noticed Marian exit the room from her peripheral vision – silently wondering what that was all about. Shaking her head, she tuned back in:

“It’s the same plan we’d had from the beginning,” Charming was saying, “now that we’ve seen what’s she capable of, I think we can finally bring the fight to her – we still need to get the vessel after all.”

“The plan is flawed,” Regina says from her spot, her gaze annoyed. “Are we supposed to skate around her ice palace hoping she used it as decoration on her coffee table?”

“Regina is right,” Emma says, “We should be more wary now, knowing what she can do. I mean, do we only send people with true loves, in case she curses them? Or just Robin, because he seems to have miraculously beaten her curse?”

Killian speaks then, “Plus, how exactly does the vessel work again?”

“The magic behind the vessel is quite simple,” Rumplestilskin replies. “A simple incantation once it is in my hands will activate its magic, and Elsa will be powerless to stop it.”

“So you don’t even have to be in the same room as her? You just need to have the vessel, say the incantation and poof, she’s gone?” Regina clarifies.

“Exactly, dearie.”

“Or maybe he should be – be in the same room, that is,” Snow says. They all turn to her, as she continues, “She wants Rumple, that much is clear – why not use that to our advantage? We tell her we’re turning him in and that we demand the negotiations take place in her palace – she’d be none the wiser and it gives us the advantage of not having to sneak in, which I’m not sure we can do.”

“How will we know she won’t kill Rumple on sight?” Emma asks then, as Rumple frowns at the exchange, as if he wasn’t in the room with them!

“She won’t,” Regina says confidently, and Emma raises an eyebrow. “No,” Regina continues, her gaze seeming far away, as if she’s remembering something, “she’d make him suffer. She’d enjoy torturing the man who tricked her, who made her believe what he was doing was for her gain, but in truth, he cared nothing for her at all – no, he wasn’t out to save her. She’d want to prolong his agony, for being the cause of why she lost everything she held dear in the first place. And though he’d say he had good reason to – that’s never enough; it doesn’t justify it. It doesn’t erase the terrible feeling of being manipulated for someone’s personal gain.”

Regina swallows as she finished, her words reverberating through her. She understands Elsa more than anyone else in this room – _they are the same._ Briefly she wonders why she’s even here, why she wasn’t actually handing over Rumplestilskin. Then she remembers Henry, and because of him, she will never regret anything she’s ever done to get here to this place. Not to mention the Ice Queen has caused her pain now, too – so she just keeps her stance, and gives the group a defiant look, repeating, “She won’t kill him on sight!”

Everyone was staring at Regina, understanding the woman a little better – everything she’s really gone through to get here; to this very room. Robin stares at her, admiring her strength; whilst wanting to punch the imp in the face – but they had other matters to get through.

“Alright, now that’s settled,” Hook finally breaks the silence, “Step one is to use Rumple as bait, what’s our next move? How does that get us the vessel?”

Rumple interjected, “Try not to sound too eager when calling me bait, pirate!”

“Well,” Charming says, “Rumple, using you as bait will all be a ruse – it will get us to her castle, and once there, we turn the tables on her and we go on the offensive. And as the number of us keeps her occupied…”

And Regina suddenly sees Robin nodding his head along – _he can’t be serious, not so soon after_ – but he was because Robin finishes the former Prince’s sentence, “…I steal the vessel from right under her nose!”

Then Rumple is also joining in, “Yes, that could work. But she must not expect you at all!”

“I’m a thief,” Robin counters, “Stealth is a specialty. Trust me; I’m crafted well to my trade.”

“But maybe we can help it along,” Rumple continues. “Right now, Elsa has been out and about – still attacking people. She is privy to some aspect of life here. What if you weren’t saved from her curse at all?”

“We’ll pretend we couldn’t save you. An elaborate funeral, mate,” Hook adds, head nodding eagerly. “I can picture it now.”

Charming chimes in, “Yes, we really dig it in that we’re in mourning for you. And that is why we decide to finally hand over Rumplestilskin – Robin’s ‘death’ the driving force behind our actions.”

Emma sits forward from her spot, “You know that idea might actually work.”

“So, I guess we’re planning my funeral,” Robin says, a smile on his face at their solid plan.

Regina was wide-eyed, she was surrounded by idiots! “Are you all stupid?” she exclaims, standing from her spot, and stalking towards Robin, “You in particular!”

He looks taken aback, “I believe we just came up with a sound plan that will save us all!”

“After what happened to you?” Regina shouts, “You were basically dead, just an hour ago!”

Robin stands now, too – feeling like a small child as she towered over him in his seated position.

“We’ll I’m alive now,” he counters, voice rising, too. “And I don’t plan on being dead again anytime soon.”

“Oh,” Regina says, her tone mocking. “And here I thought you being good as dead for the last five days was all part of your grand plan!” Then she adds, more seriously, “You can’t just plan on not dying, Robin! That’s clearly not how it works!” She was furious, she wanted to hit him over and over again, to make him realize – he is vulnerable!

The whole room was stunned, everyone watching the exchange with keen curiosity.

Marian had sensed the change in the tempo of the voices coming from the living room. Curiosity (and worry) getting the better of her, she decided to step out of the bedroom – closing the door quickly behind her as she realized just how the loud the screams were. She was about to burst out when she hears Robin’s voice in the shouting match – but she was rooted to the spot, especially as she hears:

“I did what I did to save you, Regina!” Robin exclaims at the woman.

“I didn’t need you to save me!” Regina screams right back, and before she knew it: “ _I didn’t even have my heart in my chest then_ , her curse would’ve bounced off of me – as if it was nothing!”

Snow gasped (whether from shock or realization, Regina didn’t know).

Robin absorbed her words – his mind working on overdrive. The steady rhythm he’d woken to – could it be? Her putting her heart back, was that the act of true love that saved him? Was it really her that confessed her love for him? _Then why wasn’t she there when he awoke?_ He wanted to shake her, to demand answers – but instead he balled his fists to his side and looked at her.

“But you’ve put it back since then?” he says more softly, his eyes full of questions.

Her hand instinctively moved to cover her beating heart – giving him the answer without meaning to; but she was taken aback by his question and the look he was giving her. _Does he know? How?_ She shakes herself; _focus, Regina_.

Then she hardens her gaze again, her hands at her hips, “Never mind that! I’ll not allow you to put yourself in unspeakable danger after what just happened.”

Robin immediately grew angry at her methods of evasion. “You’ll not allow me?” he said, his voice biting. “Milady, I don’t see how you are in any sort of position to be dictating my decisions!” He immediately realizes hid mistake – but it was her, she was frustrating to a fault.

The damage was done, though.

Her eyes widen at his words, her mouth slightly open – as if she was ready for a retort – but had not expected him to respond in that way. She closes it then, her lips pursed. Then she turns and stalks out the door, slamming it shut – so shaken she seemed to forget she could’ve have just disappeared out of there.

Marian heard the whole thing, then witnessed Robin run out of the door to go after her – the Evil Queen – or as he calls her, _Regina_. Marian narrows her eyes, she wasn’t so stupid; but now wasn’t the time for this confrontation.

:::::

Robin catches her halfway down the stairs, bolting right after her as she left the Charmings’ apartment with a slam of the door.

“Regina,” he says, grasping her arm. “I’m sorry.”

She glares at him, yanking her arm from his hold. “Why?” she asks, “You’re right. I’m nobody – I’m not anything to you. And to think otherwise is just wrong.”

“You know that’s not true,” Robin replies. “I didn’t mean it that way – it was just a retort! It meant nothing. It’s just sometimes – sometimes, you can be very frustrating.”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not perfect,” she snaps back. “You’re not a piece of cake, either!”

“Regina…” his voice pleads. “I’m sorry. Please.”

He wanted to say more; wanted to ask her the questions, wanted to tell her everything – wanted to say _she is everything_.

But he realizes that wouldn’t be fair, because all she would have are his words. She deserves better than promises – she’s a woman worthy of action, of assured decisions. When this happens, Robin wants it to be right; and that means waiting for the right time – and he just knew it wasn’t now.

“We can think of another plan,” he suggests then, “Maybe you’re right; maybe I shouldn’t be over confident about my ability as a thief. I mean, the whole plan falls apart if I don’t deliver.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe that you can’t do it,” she begins, but then stops with a shake of head (it’s that I don’t want you to put yourself in danger).

She refuses to look up at him, into his eyes – doesn’t trust herself not to cave to those blue orbs.

What was she going to do with him? So, she relents; and says: “Tell your gang of idiots in there that we can go ahead with your little plan – the sooner the better,” she says.

“So you’re on board with the plan now?” he asks of her then.

“I think it might work,” Regina replies, her tone still abrupt. “It’s worth a shot.”

Robin nods his head, “Alright.”

She begins to walk away then, adding in snidely, “I wouldn’t expect flowers from me at your ‘funeral’.”

He huffs. Of course.

 


	21. A Tale Of Two Queens

****

**Chapter Twenty-One**

It seems even a fake funeral took time to plan – the most time-consuming task being that both Regina and Emma needed to work on protection spells that could provide security for the sombre event. However, ever since they’d circulated the fake news of Robin’s demise, Elsa had yet to launch any attacks – perhaps the Ice Queen wasn’t as cold as she seemed, perhaps. All the better, but the plan still continued.

And two days after that group meeting at the Charmings’, Regina’s face was stoic as she gathered, along with the people of Storybrooke, around the empty casket being lowered to the ground – without flowers.

By the sight and sounds around her, Regina was quite impressed. She didn’t think these peasants were all such quality actors and actresses. Too good, in fact, because part of her thought maybe it was being overdone a little bit – especially as she sees Granny practically faint in Whale’s arms after she’d tossed a rose over the hole.

When the ceremony ends, Regina stayed behind – albeit not near the ‘grave’. She was by herself a little ways away, leaning up against a tree – a part of her just enjoying the smell and sounds of the trees around her; she closes her eyes for a moment.

They snap open when someone suddenly takes a hold of her hand, and she was met by the sight of Roland smiling up at her – “Hi Gina! You look sad.” Then he looked suspiciously around them, before whispering, “It’s just pretend because Papa is fine, you know?”

Regina smiled and kneeled to his level, squeezing his chubby little fingers in her hand: “Yes, I know. I’m not sad.”

“Good,” the boy says, taking her face in his hands, “I don’t like you sad.” Then he looked to be thinking, “I don’t like being sad, too. I was sad when you said if I kissed Papa he would wake up and he didn’t the first time.”

“I’m sorry about that, Roland,” Regina said quickly, caressing his cheek.

“Why?” He said, head tilting to the side. “It may not have worked fast but it did. Like Papa tells me, all in due time.” He paused. “It means things happen even…event…”

“Eventually,” Regina finished for him with a smile.

“Yes, yes! That’s it,” Roland said. “So, will you also visit me again in _due time_?”

Regina sighed, “I would love to visit you every day, but –“

“Visit us, then!” Roland said with an innocent smile. “Me and Monkey miss you when you don’t come – with the ice cream.”

Regina laughed, and asked him jokingly, “Is it me you miss or the ice cream?”

He looked to think for a minute, “You, of course! Like the drawing I gifted you said, I love you and Monkey loves you, too.”

She tried to hold back the tears about to fall from her eyes, “That is my most favourite drawing of all time. Whenever I look at it, it always brings a smile to my face,” She stared at the little boy in front of her, “And I love you, too, Roland.”

“And Monkey?”

“Of course, Monkey, too,” Regina replied with a smile.

Roland smiled back, dimples showing, and said, “Papa will be happy when I say to him that I made you smile! He doesn’t like you sad, too – he told me so. He says when you are sad, then he is –“

“Roland!” they both hear behind them, in Marian’s firm and stern voice. She quickly made her way towards Regina and Roland, grabbing her son towards her.

Regina takes a deep breath, and straightens up, “You know I’d never hurt him, right?”

Marian nods, still holding on to Roland’s hand, “Yes, Robin has all but spelled it out for me, but it’s hard to adjust, Majesty.”

Regina almost rolls her eyes, “You can call me Regina. I’d prefer it, in fact.”

“Yup, Mama,” Roland agrees, “Her name is Gina!” Then he frowned, looking at his mother: “And she’s not…,” he scrunched his nose, “…(whispering) evil…like you said that one time.”

Regina could feel Marian’s glare as she went down to Roland’s level again, “Roland, look at me. Do not be upset with your mother, alright?” She swallowed, before continuing – choosing her words carefully, “There was a time, a while ago, when I wasn’t very nice to a lot of people.”

She took a breath and closed her eyes briefly, bracing herself for his response. But when she finally looked at the boy again, he didn’t look angry – he had his head tilted to the side, biting his lower lip.

Then Roland slipped out of Marian’s hold and went up to Regina. He nods his head at her, “Like Papa, he used to be an outlaw. But not anymore, now he’s just Papa.” Then he smiled at her, a big smile: “And now, you’re just Gina.”

Regina’s heart swelled at the little boy’s innocent observation – she wanted to hug him tight and never let go; but she feared what Marian would do and she wanted to maintain a cordial environment around Roland.

“Thank you, Roland,” Regina says, breathing deeply. “Thank you.”

And with a final smile to boy, she stood back up and clears her throat, “Well, I must be off. I still have to meet with the Charmings.”

Marian nodded apprehensively as Regina continued, “Please remind your…husband, that Emma will grab him tonight when we’re ready.” Then smiling to Roland, “Bye, little guy. Give Monkey a hug for me, alright?”

Marian holds onto Roland’s hand again. She took a deep breath and despite everything else, she calls to Regina as the former Queen walked away, “I do want to say thank you!”

Regina turns, surprised, as Marian continued: “It was your idea with Roland that saved _my_ Robin. So, thank you – from our whole _family_.”

Regina nods her head – noting the statement of possession. “It was nothing,” she replied after beat. And she continued on her way.

:::::

“Hi, Mom,” Henry greets as Regina lets herself into the Charmings’ apartment, giving her a hug.

“Hi, sweetheart!”

Suddenly, the door bursts open behind her and Emma comes in, shuddering at the cold outside. She scowls, and says, “These are the times when I miss New York – it is unbelievably freezing out there.”

“I do believe it snows there, too, Miss Swan,” Regina says, “But really, New York again?”

“Oh, trust me, I’m not leaving anytime soon,” Emma says, teeth chattering still – looking from Henry to Killian (which earned an eye roll from Regina). “But, I’m just saying _it’s nice to get away from this place sometimes_ – you know, just for a vacation.”

Regina was about to give a retort, but instead something struck her about Emma’s words.

“So, Regina,” Charming says, breaking Regina from her thoughts, “How should we tell Elsa that we’re surrendering Rumplestilskin?”

“Well, you can’t write her a letter,” they hear Henry say, not even looking up from his handheld game. “I don’t think the mailman delivers, and I think she forgot the whole ice mailbox thing.”

Hook lets out an amused snort.

“He gets that from you,” Emma comments, nudging Regina. “You should be proud.”

Despite herself, Regina smiles and calls out to Henry: “Thank you, honey!” Then turning to Charming, “I was thinking, we need some grand gesture…”

“I hope you’re not planning on parading me around the streets, dearie,” Rumple says then, appearing beside Regina.

“On the contrary,” Regina states, “I don’t think you should be on the streets at all – we can’t afford to accidently lose our bargaining chip.” Then she adds, snidely. “But we will be needing your dagger – don’t worry, the fake one you gave Belle will do.”

Snow gasped, and stared at Rumple, “What?”

Rumple was furious and says to Regina, “Careful there, dearie. I’m not the only one of us that has secrets.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at him – ready if he tried anything, but all that happened was the dagger suddenly appearing in her hand. “Do what you must then,” Rumple states; before disappearing as swiftly as he appeared.

“How does that help us?” Emma says then.

Regina gives the room a wicked grin, before disappearing – much like Rumple – in a cloud of purple smoke.

“Oh, she didn’t,” Snow says, indicating Regina’s obvious recklessness.

“I think she just did,” Emma states flatly. “What do we do now?”

“Now, we wait,” Charming states.

:::::

Regina materializes at the bottom of the mountain holding Elsa’s ice palace atop it. She took a deep breath, and allowed herself to then appear at what she can guess are the front doors. It was a massive structure – made from ice, of course – but with surprisingly intricate details.

She doesn’t know if she should knock, but just as she poised to do so – the doors swing open. And then she’s face to face with the Ice Queen herself, Elsa.

“Regina,” Elsa states, controlling the surprise in her voice. “What are you doing here?”

Regina raises her chin, looking defiant, “I’m here to see if the deal is still on the table.”

Elsa grimaces. “Deal. Did you know I hate that word?”

Regina nods her head knowingly, finally realizing, and so she amends her mistake, “Agreement, then.”

The Ice Queen remains stoic, “I was under the impression you were in league with Rumplestilskin. What changed your mind?”

“You and I both know that the mind can be easily swayed,” Regina states, whilst raising her hand and allowing the Dark One’s ‘dagger’ to materialize in her grasp.

She sees Elsa take a step back. “Is that…”

“Aren’t you going to invite me in, then?” Regina says.

Elsa moves out of the way unceremoniously, leading Regina inside the massive ice palace. Regina couldn’t stop herself from being taken aback at the place. It was massive, and looked to be well-designed (despite the obvious lack of furniture); it was like going into the most complex ice skating rink ever made. She casts her eyes around; before finally looking up, at the beautiful and elaborate chandelier-like contraption hanging from her ceiling – its glitz and glamour intensified by the fact that it was made from solid ice.

Then they were both just standing there, in the middle of her palace. Finally, Elsa waves her hand – and two icy chairs appear. She sits in one and gestures to Regina.

Regina looks at it – that cannot be comfortable, “I’ll stand, thank you.”

“So,” Elsa says, “You’ve his dagger – you control the Dark One now?”

Regina stayed silent; to say that she controlled Rumple could make Elsa think she’s here for an attack. So, instead, she says, “I’ll ask again, Elsa, is the agreement you once offered still on the table?”

“What made you change your mind?” Elsa asks, looking intently at the woman she only knew as the Queen of the Enchanted Forest. “I have many questions, you know – about you and about this land.”

“I didn’t come here for a chit-chat, Elsa,” Regina says, her voice curt. “I came for a purpose.”

“And you’ve stated it,” Elsa replies easily, “I think you know what my answer is. Now, if you’d rather not talk, then I suggest you summon the Dark One here now, and I end all this.”

Regina swallows, “Not today. We will bring him to you tomorrow; if we have an agreement now that you will honour your end once you have Rumplestilskin.”

“We?” Elsa asks. She stands then, and moves to stand behind the chair – placing both hands on its back. “You understand my apprehension, Regina. I need you to answer at least some questions, I won’t have your troop waltzing in here – I need to know your motives. So again, why hand him to me now?”

Regina looks down, and Elsa nods from her place, “It was because of him? The man who saved you from my curse?” A pause. “I heard of his…death.”

Regina nods her head, “He was an important part of our group – his loss made us realize that no more life should be given up for this cause. When only one truly deserved the punishment of suffering.”

“When he stepped in to save you,” Elsa says, “the look in his eyes. I thought for sure you’d be able to save him. Or did you lose the ability to love after you married your King?” Elsa huffs. “You always looked so lonely then, if I recall correctly.”

“He wasn’t mine to save,” Regina said. “His actions were done purely because that’s the man he is – or was. It wasn’t right for you to have done what you did to him.”

“It wasn’t right for Rumplestilskin to have done what he did to my sister,” Elsa seethes.

Regina sighed. “I know what you’re going through. I know what it’s like to be driven by revenge – it will consume you, until the moment you don’t recognize who you’ve become; or _what you’ve become_.”

Elsa glared at the Queen, “I highly doubt you do, actually.”

“You asked about this land we’re in – I made this place happen. I cast a curse to bring the whole of the Enchanted Forest to this land without magic three decades ago – and I did it all in the pursuit of one,” Regina states. “After Maleficent laid waste to Arendelle, and you disappeared – Rumplestilskin became my mentor. He honed my magic into the Dark Arts. I murdered the King and went on a murderous spree for his daughter – the one who I pegged as the cause of all of my unhappiness. I became known as the ‘Evil Queen’.

Regina finally takes a seat on the icy chair, “So, yes, I know exactly what you’re talking about. Rumplestilskin used me, too. He bullied me, he manipulated me – all because he knew I would be the only one that could bring him to this land without magic; all for his own selfish pursuits.”

Elsa just continued to stare at Regina, and so the once Evil Queen continued, “Evil isn’t born, Elsa, it’s made. But you can choose to change.”

The Ice Queen huffs at that, “Is that what you did? It’s easy to say something when you’ve had your vengeance, Regina.”

“But I don’t,” Regina counters. “Snow White lives.”

Elsa’s gaze squinted at Regina, “And now you’re in league with her, too?”

“Her death wouldn’t have brought back what I lost,” Regina said. “But it was my anger for her that fueled my magic – and as you know, Rumplestilskin will do everything to get what he wants. He needed my powers strong, and so he needed to keep me angry at Snow. He awakened a part of me that only dealt with rage and focused on revenge!”

Elsa shook her head at the Queen, “How could you have even hesitated when I first asked you for Rumplestilskin, then? After what he did to you? After what you’ve just told me? You should’ve been at my side from the very beginning!”

“I couldn’t do that,” Regina replied. “As much as he had done to me, ultimately, it all led to me having _my son_.”

“He is your anchor, then,” Elsa says, voice softer – almost melancholy. “My sister, Anna, was my anchor. Anna always believed in me, she always saw the good in me. Endless chances, she would have given me hundreds without my asking for it. That’s the person she was: understanding, quick to forgive, and good to a fault.”

Regina startled at that description, those were ones she could use to define a certain archer.

She watch the Ice Queen take a deep breath – as if reaching far back into the recesses of her memories: “There was something about that first night when I let my powers out – when I just let it all go. It was invigorating and powerful. And although it broke my heart to be away from my sister, I knew; I was giving her the best chance at life – away from me and my endless battle with this…this darkness.”

Regina swallowed; she knew and understood all about the darkness, too.

“I should’ve continued to stay away after the eternal winter ended. I shouldn’t have been swayed by the Dark One’s promises – we knew of his reputation – but Anna insisted that surely the man who helped saved our kingdom could be trusted; should be given a chance. He used her trusting nature against her.”

Elsa then turns to Regina, rage evident in her eyes: “He will pay for everything he has done to my sister – I will see to that.”

Regina looked around worriedly; as a flurry of snow begin to fall from halfway up the ceiling and the wind gusted inside the palace.

“And you’re wrong, Regina,” Elsa says confidently, “it is not revenge! I seek justice for the wrong that has been done to my home, to my people, my family, and to me. He locked me up in that vase – and if it wasn’t for unseen circumstances, I would’ve been there forever!”

The wind was swirling all around them, snow harshly billowing in a circle. Regina stands from her seat, her eyes defiant and ready.

“You may have given up on your pursuit to right the wrongs done to you, Regina,” the Ice Queen continued, “but I will prevail in mine, so unlike the way you failed in yours.”

Regina looks at the woman – wonders if this is how she looked to people back when she pursued Snow White relentlessly. She wanted to shake Elsa – to tell her no matter what she did, nothing will ever bring back the one person she wanted most; not even if she killed each and every person in this godforsaken town. But the look in the Ice Queen’s eyes stopped her – _maybe it was too late for some people._ By the looks of things, this woman before her was already as frozen as everything else around her.

Suddenly, Elsa raises her hand and the door of the palace burst open, and she says, “Tomorrow – just before the sun is highest in the sky. You will bring me the Dark One!”

 


	22. Starting Over

****

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Regina had not bothered to use the door as Elsa had intended; she had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke right before the Ice Queen’s eyes (she couldn’t be outdone, after all). But her destination wasn’t quite to the Charmings’ cozy apartment – not yet.

No, she allowed herself to appear just at the edge of the forest, quite a walk away from the town. She needed to think – she needed some time alone.

Tomorrow could be the end for them all, should their plan fail and Elsa proves to be undefeated. But tomorrow could also bring victory; and now Regina can see that even with all the glory that will sure come with winning, it will also bring much burden (at least for her).

In truth, although it was awful luck having to deal with Elsa so soon after Zelena’s threat; it was a welcome distraction that allowed Regina a temporary ‘time-out’ from everything she has on her plate:

Henry. (Although she was quite sure Miss Swan will no longer be taking him away now, she still needs work on sharing her son effectively – _see_ , their son.)

The Charmings. (Once idiots...)

Emma. (And add in her pirate, for good measure.)

Rumplestilskin. (If he’s still not over the ‘Belle fiasco’.)

Dr. Hopper. (She wasn’t looking forward to talking about murderous half-sisters and all that.)

The whole town. (Considering she was still technically the mayor.)

Tinkerbell. (Oh gods.)

And him – Robin. (His _wife_ – his family.)

Her situation with Robin was one she definitely needed to remedy, and quickly. This limbo-like state that they were currently in is definitely not healthy. She needed to stick true to the decision she made of always keeping his family whole.

Finding out he was her true love doesn’t really change the situation any, it doesn’t change the fact that his wife is back. And the fact that Roland deserves to know his birth mother _– for Roland, she can do this for him._ She can’t be stumbling around Robin anymore – can’t let him keep slipping through the cracks of her façade.

Of course, even though she knows what she must do, what she has to do; the _right thing_ to do – for some reason, she can’t drown out the other part of her that’s screaming; screaming for _him_.

Then she closed her eyes – despite every other crazy and murderous word that came out of Elsa’s mouth – she did say something that struck a nerve in Regina:

_“And although it broke my heart to be away from my sister, I knew; I was giving her the best chance at life – away from me and my endless battle with this…this darkness.”_

Sooner or later, we all have to let go. (Especially if it’s for the best of the other person.)

Regina sighs. The Ice Queen’s words were profound. They made a lot of sense.

She continued her trek, the musings endless in her mind. Sooner than she’d thought, but realizing she did take quite a bit of time judging by the sun’s setting position in the sky, Regina finds herself finally stumbling out of the woods and onto the main road.

She felt as if she was standing at a precipice.

To her left is the road to the town, Storybrooke – the town she specifically created to her liking. She molded it, built it and lived it.

To her right is the barrier, the one that hides their town from the rest of the world. Funny, she thinks now, something she’s always thought of as protection now seems more like a prison – trapping her in a heap of problems.

Running away, no, she wasn’t one for that – she’s a fighter; it’s in her very nature not to run from the monsters that haunt and hunt her. Not to mention, she’s relentless to a fault. _A most resilient heart._

But everyone one has a breaking point – where resiliency develops to nothing but hardened exhaustion.

It wouldn’t be running away. It could be _starting over_.

:::::

It was just after dark when Regina finally made it back to the Charmings’ apartment. Opening the door, she was surprised that her body was immediately enveloped in a hug.

Regina closed her eyes instinctively and almost sigh his name – _Robin_ ; the familiar security in his big strong arms, the smell of him intoxicating her senses, the way his body molded into hers – and his heart, the way she felt each beat of it as if it were her own.

Her hands were about to grab onto him, having been still at her side due to the surprise of his action; they were aching to get lost in his hair and wrap around his muscular back – but then he speaks, “Thank the gods, Regina! Where the hell have you been?”

And all of sudden, she’s pulled from herself and dumped into reality. His presence near her no longer a sanctuary (everything that’s happened rushing to her) – instead she feels like a fish in a fish bowl, as she all but becomes completely aware of the five pairs of eyes staring at her (and him) locked in an embrace.

She pushes him away, and adds a little too harshly, “What the hell are you doing?”

Then they finally get a good look at her. Her hair and clothes damp from traipsing out in the snowy forest for the better half of the day, that Emma says, “What did you do? Rappel down her icy mountain palace and walk back?”

Regina gave Emma a glare and waved her hand – bringing herself to a more presentable state, “Happy?”

But then Robin is grabbing her arm, “No! Do you have any idea how long you were gone for? All alone!”

“Well, judging from the fact that it’s already dark out,” Regina replies, her tone annoyed. “I’d say just half a day. What are you even doing here already?”

“Half a day, exactly!” Emma reiterates. “I got a little bored waiting, and thought picking up Robin would be a good idea while you kept the Ice Queen occupied!”

Regina couldn’t really argue with that logic – she was ready to let it slide, but Robin’s continued glare was grating her nerves. “What?” she snaps at him.

“You know perfectly well what!” he say, voice rising. “You call me out as reckless for agreeing to a perfectly good plan, but when it’s you who goes and does something rash and stupid – there’s no discussion?”

Regina matched his glared, but her voice is calm and her response well thought out: “I don’t see how you are in any sort of position to be dictating my decisions…thief.”

Robin recognizes that she’s thrown his own words back at him; _gods, she was truly frustrating_. Not really wanting to pick a fight at all though, he relents, and just runs his hand through his hair before finally taking a seat on the sofa.

He sensed someone looking at him and met Henry’s eyes. Robin could only give the boy a sheepish look, he now feels even more terrible – allowing the boy to witness him fighting with his mother – but he was also taken aback as he noticed Henry’s expression wasn’t angry, the boy looked curious and…amused?

Sensing that the fight seemed to be over, since Robin had sat himself down – Charming said, “So, what did happen, Regina?”

“Yeah,” Snow adds, “Did she hurt you?”

“No,” Regina said obviously, moving closer to Henry to hug him close – while trying to think of the best way to describe what happened at Elsa’s palace. “We just talked.”

“Did you get her to agree at least?” Charming asks, hopeful.

“Yeah, is ‘Operation Frozen’ officially a go?” Henry asked at the same time.

Regina smiled at his code name for their mission. “Yes, everything is all set for tomorrow.”

They all nod. Then Hook beckons to Emma, “Shall we go inform our prisoner, love?”

The Charmings nod along, while Snow says, “We should all rest early tonight – we can deal with last minute preparations tomorrow.”

“Wait, what? Are you joining us?” Regina asks surprisingly, turning to Snow – trying to keep the worry that crept up in her.

“Yes,” Snow replies, as Regina spies Charming frowning in the background. “As I told Charming, it will be more believable if I also attend the meeting. I’m still technically the Princess!”

“No, I’m pretty sure you’re a school teacher here,” Regina counters. “What about Neal? What if something were to happen to you?”

“Finally, someone who makes sense,” Charming says, earning a glare from Snow.

“I don’t understand how my having Neal is any different from you and Emma having Henry,” Snow counters. “And Robin has Roland to worry about.”

The mention of Roland did anything but appease Regina, but Snow was continuing, “We all have something to lose – I will not stay back while my husband and my daughter are out in a fight. And I can handle myself!” Then she smiled at her former step-mother, “I mean you never caught me.”

Regina frowns, and gives Snow a deadpan expression. She then turns to Emma, “I’m guessing you agree with your Mother?”

“She has fair points,” Emma says. “Even without magic – I’ve seen what she can do; she’s pretty damn good at defending herself.”

Regina nods her head and offers a sympathetic look to Charming.

“Look,” Snow says, “I know how high the stakes are. But there’s no one I trust more to fight alongside than my family.” She smiles around the room, full of hope. “Families take care of one another and that is how we’re going to win this fight.”

Regina relented, “Fine. You can stop there – you don’t have to bring the waterworks!”

“Now that’s settled,” the pirate says, offering his hook to Emma, “Shall we?”

Emma smiles and gives Henry a quick hug before taking hold of Killian’s hook, “We’ll be sure to tell Rumple everything – make sure he’s prepared; considering this all really depends on him.”

“And the vessel,” Killian adds, nodding suggestively towards Robin.

And then the two were off, the door shutting unceremoniously behind them.

Charming and Snow settle themselves in kitchen – and Regina could tell that Charming was trying his best to apologize to his wife. Wanting to give them privacy and wanting to avoid Robin, Regina beckons Henry towards the baby’s room.

:::::

Regina and Henry had just been in Neal’s room for five minutes when the baby in question started fussing in his crib.

Motherly instinct took over and Regina immediately took the baby into her arms. She smiled. She realizes that she really hadn’t held the baby at all since his arrival – she looks at him carefully now and turns to Henry, “You looked just like this when you were a baby.”

Henry smiles; scooting closer and allowing his uncle’s hand to wrap around his finger: “Yeah?”

“Uh-hmmm,” Regina nods, “he has your nose – or you have his, I guess.”

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door; for a second Regina thought it was Snow, but she quickly realized she probably wasn’t prone to knocking in doors of her own house – so it had to be Robin. Sure enough, the door opens a crack and she watches him pop his head in.

It was meant to be quick; he really just wanted to apologize. But the moment he saw Regina holding baby Neal – something in him stirred. He opened the door fully and entered the room – his eyes never leaving the sight in front of him as he feels a smile forming in his lips. It was a sight he never thought he’d see, but now so desperately wishes for – he wonders briefly how it would be different if it was her own child she was holding (or _theirs_ ).

Regina watched as he basically invited himself in, his gaze on her and Neal, she sees a big smile form on his face, his eyes crinkling and his dimples showing.

“What is it, Robin?” she asks, wanting to know his purpose.

That seemed to bring him back to reality and he replies – still looking at her, “I just wanted to say something, milady.” And Regina begins to nod her head, but Robin turns abruptly to Henry, “– To the _lad_ , about my actions.”

But before he could continue, Neal began fussing again in Regina’s arm. Robin steps forward then, and extends his arms, “May I?”

Regina looks at him, then at the baby, then back at him – finally she hands over Neal; trying very hard to keep her mind blank. She takes a deep breath then, once he had the baby in his arms.

Robin smiled at baby Neal, holding him close to his chest. He begins to coo and cradle the baby, experienced. “Roland was always so fussy when he was a babe,” he says. “He would never sleep through the night – waking up every time I closed my eyes.”

Regina feels an ache at the sight of Robin holding a baby. He looked so natural doing it and she can’t help her mind from wandering and wondering. She’d raised Henry all on her own and loved every minute of it. But even so, she’d always wondered what it was like to have a partner in it all; she’d just never once given thought to the whole **other half** of that equation. _And it hurts now_ , because as she looks at Robin – she really thought it was going to be him that would make her whole.

She shakes those thoughts from her head – they were useless, now. _But that doesn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy this, even for just a little bit._

So she steps forward to brush the hair on the baby’s head, meeting Robin’s eyes: “Henry was the same.” Then looking at her son, “Your favourite time to play was always at two in the morning.”

Henry lets out a quiet sheepish laugh, “Sorry, mom.”

He stands a little awkwardly to one side, watching his mom and Robin play with his uncle. From what he could see, they were both very taken with the baby. But no matter what they did, Neal kept fussing.

“Perhaps he’s hungry,” Robin suggests.

“Oh, I’ll get Grandma,” Henry offers. But before he exits, he turns, “Wait, Robin, was there something you wanted to tell me?”

Both Robin and Regina look up from Neal – and Robin nods to Henry. “Yes, I just wanted to apologize to you – it wasn’t right that I raised my voice at your mother earlier.”

“Is it just him that you owe an apology to?” Regina mutters, but she was ignored.

Henry keeps his eyes on Robin, and shrugs, “Oh, don’t worry. It’s fine.”

Regina raises an eyebrow and her voice is louder, “What?”

“He was right, Mom,” Henry counters, finally meeting his mother’s eyes. “You went off on your own – disappearing just like that.” He snapped his fingers. “I was worried, everyone was worried. Grandpa was extra worried because he thought Robin was going to bore a hole through their floor with all the pacing.”

Regina glances at Robin (trying to keep the smile off her face), but he averted his gaze quickly and looked away. Regina replies to her son carefully, “I’m sorry, Henry. I just did what I thought was best.”

“It’s really okay,” Henry says smiling at her. “You’re alright, which is what’s important.” And then, “And Robin, thank you – for apologizing and for _caring_ enough to yell at my mom.”

Henry moves to the door again and opened it; but he turned back around, not sure himself why he even said all this: “Did you guys know that everyone at my school, like all my friends, always talk about their parents arguing? And I would never have anything to say, but now – I mean, I’m not saying – well, you get it. I just – uhmmm.“ He took a deep breath, and almost laughed: both his mom and Robin wore the same wide-eyed expression.

“I’ll just go get Grandma now,” he finishes lamely, closing the door of the nursery behind him.

 


	23. The Vessel

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

In the early morning of ‘Operation Frozen’, they had all gathered again in the Charmings’ living room. With everyone there and at the ready, Regina shared what little she could about the layout of the palace – but save from the ice chandelier and spying some stairs that led to an upper level, there really wasn’t much for her to tell. _Unfortunately there weren’t any coffee tables where she could’ve kept the vessel._

They had decided that the Charmings, Emma, and Hook would venture in first; garnering Elsa’s attention and serving as a distraction to allow Regina to materialize Robin somewhere on the palace’s second floor. From there on, Robin would be on his own – until he finds the vessel. Regina would then join Elsa and the others – summoning Rumplestilskin when the time comes.

(But as history would dictate, nothing ever goes as planned.)

:::::

The scene before the group ventured out was eerily familiar – much like the one that occurred when they had battled Elsa in the streets of Storybrooke.

Emma and Regina both give Henry a big hug and kiss.

Robin makes Marian promise over and over that she will not go out to follow the group once they leave – she concedes; but Robin still reiterates the fact to Little John, asking his best friend to keep an eye on his family.

Snow and Ruby hug – as Whale claps Charming on the shoulders. Granny offers words of encouragement, and what’s left of the Dwarves gathered around, too.

Roland gives Regina a wet kiss on the cheek (still much to Marian’s dismay), and repeated it on Robin’s cheek when his father gathers him in his arms – then the little boy moves towards Henry, who puts a protective arm around him.

:::::

Now, they all stood at the edge of the forest, by the treeline just before the clearing that led to the ice palace. They were all surprised to see that stairs, icy ones obviously, had materialized against the wall of the mountain – leading straight to the palace door.

“At least she’s convenient,” Emma comments.

“Better than the beanstalk, eh, love?” Killian then says, giving her a wink and a smile.

Charming frowns slightly and urges the focus on him, “Alright, everyone knows what to do. Let’s get this done.”

“Profound words, my Prince,” Killian says, giving him a toothy smile.

Charming rolls his eyes then focuses on Regina and Robin, “Give us some time, then you two go ahead.”

Robin gives a small smile, “It shouldn’t be too hard; seeing as how the vessel is probably the only thing in there not made of ice.”

:::::

Regina broke the ice protruding right at her path with a wave of her hand. To say that the meeting went sour fast would be the understatement of the century.

_Unfortunately, the group wasn’t able to keep up their ruse for very long._

_Regina had easily transported Robin to the upper floor before appearing in a grand way in the middle of the palace – right between Elsa and her group. There was an exchange of words, and then Regina had ‘summoned’ Rumplestilskin – his hands seemingly bound by magic._

_Elsa had demanded that he be handed right over, along with his dagger – but they argued that the Ice Queen should end the eternal winter first._

_“This winter could only be broken by love – a love I cannot feel again until the time of his death!”_

_That new information did throw a bit of a wrench into their plan – and so they had countered it; saying she had tricked them into this agreement, that it wasn’t fair. The plan was to stall – but then Snow had intervened and steered the conversation to someone she shouldn’t have: Anna._

_At the mention of her sister’s name, Elsa had raged. With a gust of wind, Regina found herself being thrown against a solid wall of ice, the dagger knocked out her hand. Elsa made a quick path to it – and as soon as she held it, they were done for. She let out an immense scream– the weather in the palace literally turning stormy._

Now, Regina was stalking towards the Ice Queen again – fireball at the ready. Rumple was currently appearing and disappearing all around the castle, since he couldn’t properly remove himself from the palace just yet; in case Robin decided to ever join them again.

Regina was currently fretting about the Outlaw; he was definitely taking his sweet time.

She hurled another fireball – this one missing Elsa and almost hitting Emma.

They’d already loss the pirate, having been the first to be encased in ice once Elsa’s rage occurred (thankfully, Regina had transported him out of there before worse could happen).

Mother, daughter and father were currently battling Elsa’s demonic little ice soldiers – and it was not going well! Each time Emma blasted them with her magic, more would come.

Before she knew it, Regina was once again blasted to the wall (it was getting really old, but not hurting any less) – this time she was held in her place by a sharp shard of ice placed just above her heart.

Unable to move for a second, she finally spies him (Robin!) on the balcony of the upstairs floor, just at the top of stairs – his bow was ready and aimed, an arrow pointed straight at her!

:::::

Robin had heard the Ice Queen’s blood-curling scream and it took all his strength not to run straight to the group – to her. But he had a mission, and it was a damn important one – especially now!

His finding of this vessel will be the only thing that saves them all.

He tried to keep himself focused and not worry about the sounds emanating from the floor below him – but after what seemed like forever, he realizes that what he was looking for was just not there. He couldn’t keep this up, as it can be nothing but a hopeless venture.

What he had now was the element of surprise – Elsa wasn’t expecting him at all. So, he had snuck all the way up to the balcony of the top of the stairs in order to observe the scene below. His focus, however, was being deterred by some glaring reflection. He looked up, spotting the annoying objecting causing the glare to be the gigantic ice contraption on the palace’s ceiling.

“Stupid ice – shining everywhere,” he muttered, and almost cast his gaze down again – planning on just using his hand to block the glare.

And then he saw it – it couldn’t have been there all this time! He blinked a couple of times and focused: there it was; its bluntness against the glitzing jewels of ice almost offensive. The Ice Queen had hidden the vessel in the intricacy of the decoration. _Clever!_

Robin made a plan then – he needed to move quick and he needed the others to realize that he’d found it.

He focuses his gaze back on the main floor of the castle: the Charmings were fighting the army of ice, and struggling. The imp was appearing all over the place – he had Elsa’s complete attention, but that was only until Regina sends a fireball her way. And then Robin almost screams as she’s slammed against the wall with a sharp piece of ice just above her heart.

He knew what to do.

He aims his bow at a spot near Regina’s form on the wall – he needed the Ice Queen’s attention away from the imp for this plan to work.

:::::

Regina’s eyes widen – and she almost screamed – as the arrow struck the ice right beside her cheek; a loud crack reverberating through the palace.

Elsa looks at her, then at the arrow – then whips her head around to the direction it came. But Robin has already filled his bow with another arrow, and this time his aim was to the ceiling!

Rumple followed the direction of his bow, and smirked. He was almost impressed by the Thief’s tenacity – because he saw it now: Elsa was hiding the vessel in plain view all along.

Robin suddenly let the arrow fly, showering everyone with falling ice – as Elsa rages and sends a blast towards him. But he was ready for it, quickly tucking down into a ball and allowing himself to roll down the icy stairs.

Elsa turns too late – Rumple had already materialized the vessel into his hands, as it came raining down with all the ice. He muttered his incantation, placed the vessel on the ground in front of him, and gave Elsa a wicked grin –

The ice palace shook, seemingly starting to collapse upon itself – but truly everything was being pulled towards the vessel at Rumple’s feet. Within a couple of seconds, all the ice seems to have disappeared, and they were all standing in the middle of the open field; shocked expression on their faces.

Elsa raises both hands then, already feeling the familiar pull of the vessel that held her for so long – she was being dragged towards it. But unlike last time, she knows she can still have her revenge. Rumple stood above what would be her eternal prison, a perfect spot. Her lower half was already back in the vessel, turning into a bluish goo – and she looks up at Rumple then – his eyes widen as she raises her hands menacingly –.

The Charmings watch the scene happen, as does Regina; while Robin was still quite a ways from the group. Regina and Emma’s eyes meet as they realize what Elsa was about to do – but Regina was quicker and sends a fireball towards the Ice Queen.

Instinctively, this makes Elsa (or just her top half) turn toward her attacker; her face shocked and pained as the sharp icy shard, meant for Rumple –

“NO!” Robin yells.

– left her hands and was hurtled straight towards Regina’s neck.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_In the not so distant future_ **

Robin took a deep breath, both his hands shoved into his pockets. He looked solemnly at the tombstone before him – _it wasn’t fair_.

“Roland,” he calls, as he watched his son gather some wild flowers growing nearby.

His son came running quickly, and Robin tries to fix his unruly hair; a smile grazing his lips briefly when realizes the boy was getting quite tall. “Come on, boy, say your goodbyes.”

Roland moves closer to the grave and places the flowers atop the tombstone, and then he wrapped his arm around the cold slab of stone. Finally, he turns back to his Papa with a nod.

Robin was about to clasp his son on the shoulder but the boy was already looking beyond him, so he turns, too – and a smile grazes his face as he sees her walking slowly toward them.

Roland tugs on his hand, then, “Can I, Papa?”

Robin sighs, and nods his head, “Go on, boy! It’s not likely even I can stop you…”

And his smile widens as he watches Roland run towards her, screaming his greeting the whole way, “M—”

 


	24. To Love Another

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Robin crumpled to his knees and lets out the biggest sigh of relief – watching the scene unfold.

Thankfully, Emma had acted quickly (and her magic was on point) – as Regina watched the shard coming at her throat, burst into tiny pieces. Her hand moved instinctively to her throat, and she frowned as she felt warm liquid – she drew her hand back, and sure enough there was blood. Luckily, it was just a flesh wound; but _that was close_.

They all look away from Regina momentarily at the sound of Rumplestilskin sealing the vessel with a little delightful glue.

“Do us a favour and glue the hell out of that thing, would you?” Emma sighs, both hands on her hips.

:::::

The rest of Storybrooke’s residents had gathered themselves at Granny’s after the group headed off to battle the Ice Queen.

They had all sat there in silence; except for Henry and Roland – the older boy trying to keep Roland occupied, in the tense atmosphere of the room.

Sooner than they thought, a purple cloud appeared in the middle of the room – and everyone’s frightened stares intensified as its clearing revealed the pirate encased in ice.

Quite some moments passed until everyone felt a rush of warm wind pass through – warm wind! Within seconds, Leroy was already yanking the door open and rushing outside.

“They did it!” he yelled loudly, hands up in the air as the sun began to peek through – the dark clouds finally beginning to disappear.

Henry smiles at Roland, and gave a high-pitched yelp as Hook broke out of the ice encasing him. The pirate shivers slightly before giving noticing Emma’s boy and giving him a gleeful grin.

Suddenly, everyone is outside – yelling and screaming with joy. Hook garners everyone’s attention on him: “I say we go get those heroes, mates! Who’s with me?”

And the whole town made their agreement heard. Hook leans back to Henry, “You stay here. If I bring you with me – not knowing what the situation is – both your mothers will see that I’m missing more than a hand.”

Henry nods, “Come back quick!”

Marian, holding on to Roland, turns to Little John, “I need to know if he’s alright.”

“Aye, Milady,” Little John says, “We shall join the pirate.”

“No,” Marian says, shaking her head. “I don’t know what state he’s in – I’d rather not have Roland see. Can you stay with him, while I go?

Little John nods, understanding why she wanted to be cautious. He takes Roland in his arms and allowed Marian to follow Hook – along with several other people.

The group all but ran to the clearing that once held the ice palace and the scene before them brought a smile to their faces.

Charming and Snow were already locked in an embrace.

Hook sees his Emma, hands on her hips, seemingly giving Rumple a stern talking to. The pirate immediately runs to her, calling out as he did so.

Everyone did the same after him, running towards the group with triumphant glee.

Marian stays rooted to her spot as she sees her husband; he was kneeling on the ground – but he looked fine! She wasn’t a stranger to moments like these. They’d had a few too many back home: where his eyes would search across the fields for her after a particularly ‘adventurous’ heist, or even as his gaze used to settle on her after he’d been away from home too long and all she could do was wait for him.

She remained standing there, waiting for him to feel her gaze on him – to realize her presence. But he doesn’t turn, his eyes had been on one spot and that spot alone since she spied him – in fact – it’s like he was oblivious to the world around him.

Marian takes a deep breath and follows his gaze, part of her already guessing where they might land – and sure enough, there was the Evil Queen (or Regina, as she prefers to be called) – her eyes also locked on Robin.

Marian’s vision clouds as she felts the tears streaming down her face.

She watches as they moved towards one another. Robin’s arm went around her form immediately, his embrace tight and protective – as if the only thing that mattered at that moment was that she was alright. Her arms are around him, too – first, just around his neck, until she loosened her grip and began move one hand up and down his back; as if assuring herself he was really there. Then his hands were caressing her hair, and her face was buried at the crook of his neck.

And then they were pulling apart – as easily as they had come together. For a split second Marian thought their lips would meet, but it doesn’t happen – and not because of an interruption or anything else. They were still lost in their own little world; just standing there with their hand entwined.

For some reason, it enrages her more: the innocence of the whole thing. Marian felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her and so, she turned from the scene – and she ran, ran, ran.

:::::

Robin had been to Granny’s, then to the school – only to realize that his Merry Men had probably returned to their camp. So he ventured back to the forest and he breathes a sigh of relief and happiness as he sees his boy.

“Roland!” he calls to him.

“PAPA!” And suddenly Roland was kissing Robin’s face; big, loud kisses to his cheeks. “No more snow!”

“No, you’re right,” Robin agrees with him.

“We are glad you’ve come home safely, Robin,” Little John says as Friar Tuck clasps him on the shoulder.

“And Marian?” Robin asked, looking around and not seeing her.

“She’s just come back,” Little John begins carefully, gesturing to the tent. “She had gone with the others to bring you back.”

Robin closed his eyes, and let out a breath, “I didn’t see her there.”

With that Little John opens his arms to make a grab for Roland, “Then, perhaps, I will take the boy to the celebration sure to be happening at Granny’s.”

Robin nods, “I think that would be best.” He waits until all of his Merry Men (and Roland) were clear out of sight before he made his way into the tent.

Marian was no fool. She knew something wasn’t right – with the way her husband had been with her (or not been with her) ever since she returned. Still, even with that underlying feeling, she never questioned his loyalty or faithfulness (and she still doesn’t).

She had her suspicions that it was _her_ , Regina; by his constant need to defend her, not to mention Roland’s incessant need to always see her.

She understands it even; that it’s been three decades since he thought she passed.

She could even stomach lust. Marian will not argue that the (Evil) Queen could entice even the most honourable of men with her physical appearance – for who could really fall for someone who had done what she has? She sees the woman’s appeal; and her husband was just a man, after all.

But the display in that field, Marian knows she’s never been more wrong. It wasn’t lust that Robin felt for Regina (nor she for him, it would seem). Their embrace was one of passion, a meeting of two individuals who felt deeply for one another – two who felt _love_ in the truest of forms.

Marian closed her eyes; she doesn’t turn when she hears him enter the tent. She allows him to begin: “Marian?”

“Why do you make a fool of me?” she begins, unable to hold back the anger – the betrayal she felt.

She hears him sigh, and settle himself on the cot.

“I will confess that I’ve not been honest with you this whole time,” Robin states. “But I’d not been making a fool of you.”

She turns as he crosses his arms across his chest: “Can you say the same for me?”

Marian balked, “What are you talking about?”

“It’s been bothering me this whole time – that day at the diner: ogres,” Robin said, his eyes questioning. “No one had mentioned how you…how did you know?”

“Does it even matter?” she demands. “When it is you who has been keeping something far worse from me! Do not try to steer the conversation to lesser faults.”

“What do you want me to say, then?” Robin asks. “Will you even allow time to listen? Because it seems you have already made up your mind.”

“And you seem to have made up yours!” she answers back. Then sighs, “I need your honesty, Robin.”

“Then I ask the same from you.”

“It started with dreams,” Marian finally relents, breaking their eye contact. “They were hazy at first, and I thought they meant nothing. But finally, in your admission – I knew the dreams for what they were. Memories – of a life not lived.” She stares at him, hard. “But my view of _her_ does not change.”

Robin sighs, “Even though you know she never hurt you, will never hurt you – or Roland, especially.”

“So you keep saying,” Marian replies. “And so she keeps saying. But I will be damned to trust the woman who imprisoned me in a dungeon for months and paraded me to coerce people to giving her what she wants.” She pauses. “And now it seems I have more reasons to not trust her.”

“Marian…” Robin begins.

“I was honest with you,” she says. “Be honest with me now. Tell me everything.”

Robin bows his head briefly, and then finally looks up. “Alright – from the very beginning…”

He tells her everything. He starts from the moment he finally let go of his guilt over supposedly causing her death. He tells her of his time in the Enchanted Forest – of running into an ‘Evil Queen’, who wasn’t so evil but just misunderstood. He tells her of Storybrooke, of the woman who he almost shoots down with an arrow, a woman who trusted him with her heart – who made him believe he has a second chance at love and happiness. He then confesses the turmoil and guilt he had been under all these months, for the feelings he cannot suppress and the ones he regretfully no longer possesses. He ends his tale with a sigh, as if a weight has been lifted off of him.

He dared not meet her eyes when he finished. And just waited – patiently for her response.

“I’m still in love with you, Robin,” Marian finally says, staring intently at her husband, willing him to look up.

“And I love you,” he replies, a tear escaping his eye. “But it isn’t that simple.”

“My being saved from death – surely it is a sign for us to have a second chance, wouldn’t you see our family made whole again?” Marian pressed.

Robin sighs, “Our family is whole. You being here – Roland has the chance to know you and love you. We are all here.”

“That is not what I mean, Robin,” Marian cries out. “Roland deserves this chance. _We_ deserve this chance.”

“Roland deserves to know us at our best, to guide him and lead him to a path of honour,” Robin says. “What he doesn’t deserve is what’s been happening for the last months.” He takes her hands. “He doesn’t deserve two parents who fight constantly – over and over again.”

“But we wouldn’t fight now,” Marian argued. “You no longer have anything to hide from me. I know it all. And you can say the same. We will be free of the burden we both hold – and we can start anew.” She squeezes his hands in hers, “I accept you, in all your forms.”

Robin closed his eyes. “You wouldn’t want that, not in the long run. It isn’t fair! And then it will end with us resenting one another – and what will happen to Roland then?”

“I know you to be an honourable man,” Marian says to him then, a hint of anger in her voice – she needed to let him see her side of this.

She regrets bringing his honour into this discussion now. And she hates that she sounds so desperate; because she knows he is trying to do right by her, in not leading her on (knows that she deserves to be more than just someone’s consolation prize) -- but what’s been thirty long years for him, has only been mere months for her. Her feelings are raw and fresh, while his are withered and simply just remain.

True, this man before her was not the Robin she remembered; he may look it, but his actions differ. However, she believes he could still become that man again – she has to believe that her love will bring him back to her. Because when you love someone, you fight for them. _Or is it you let them go?_

Robin tried to keep the pain from his face at her words, “I have been an honourable man.” He sighed. “I mourned your passing. I carried the burden of guilt for many years. But you were gone – you were lost to me. And when my heart found another…”

He turned briefly from her, hands covering his face – wiping the tears falling. “And I don’t want to hurt you – I never want to hurt you. But you have to understand why I cannot be with you. Why it isn’t fair to either of us, if I do so.”

“Your heart belongs to another,” she says coldly.

Robin’s look pleads with her, “You will always have a place in my heart, Marian.” He lets out a breath. “I do not want to say any of this to you –“

At this point, Marian thinks she doesn’t really want to hear it, but part of her thinks she needs to know – maybe it’ll help her understand. So, she nods her head at him regardless, “Go on. Tell me.”

“ – but with Regina, it’s like she’s etched into my very soul, that we cannot be separated. It’s as if with every beat of my heart, I can feel hers – as if I was holding her heart in my very hands,” he finishes, then buries his face in his hands.

Marian watches him break in front of her, his features clearly pained.

She realizes then that he could never be hers (not now, maybe not ever). She sees that their love, much like her life – both then and now – was given to her as a loan. _She feels like a woman living on borrowed time._

She decides then, for once and for all. She will live it to the fullest; because there is Roland to worry about, he must come first – he is the most important person in the world. He is her priority. It is with unbelievable luck that he will get to have memories of her now – and she of him. She knows that she and Robin can raise him to be a fine young man – and for now that can be enough.

She lets the tears fall from her eyes. She knows he had done right by her, and he has done most right by Roland. _He doesn’t owe her anything._

 **And she deserves better.** A love that was hers (and hers alone).

But it doesn’t make it hurt any less – the pain she feels is that of her heart shattering into a million tiny pieces. And she also doesn’t know if she can watch him be with any other woman.

And so, still with disdain in her voice, Marian asks Robin, “Will you go to her now? Confess your love and live happily ever after?”

She watches as he finally removes his hands from his face and meets her eyes – and Marian actually thought she would break down in tears (for him) – at the pain clearly etched in his blue orbs, an undeniable ache on his visage as he tries to give her a grin.

He shakes his head at her, and takes a breath, “I’d be a fool if I think that choice would ever be mine to make.”

“And if I choose to give you your freedom?” Marian asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Robin looks at her, “I’ll not be with her just because I can be.” A pause. “I’ll be with her if she _wants_ me to be.

Silence.

Finally, Robin sighs. “Our priority is Roland. We need to ensure he will be alright. We need to tell him together – with care. Be prepared for his questions and …”

Marian nods. “We will work out, for Roland.”

Robin closes his eyes briefly, and then moves to embrace her. “Thank you – thank you for remaining to be just I remember you: fair and understanding. _I’m sorry, about all of this_.” He looks straight into her eyes, “You must know – I never wanted to hurt you.”

She cups his face in her hands. “I know. Dragging this on would’ve been cruel; in this way we can both heal. I will treasure this chance that I’ve been given. I thank the gods I get to be with Roland and you again – despite it not being as I imagined.” She paused. “I am giving you your freedom – but a blessing for…”

Robin shakes his head, “I understand.”

“This is going to be hard,” Marian states, new tears forming.

Robin smiles at her, “But I will be here the whole way…”

She smiles weakly then, too – perhaps she can salvage his friendship from all of this: “I think I look forward to getting to know this new you. You have grown – perhaps to an even better man than before. And I’m glad to be here to see it.”

Robin stared at her and swallowed, her words striking something in him. For all the months she has been here, he’s never once told her – he will now: “I am also glad you are here.”

 


	25. And So It Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is a long chapter -- I debated breaking it up into two but I couldn't find the right place to do it, so here's a treat for you all! Thank you, once again, to all the avid readers; you guys warm my heart truly!!! And the title of this chapter: And So It Goes, it actually the title of the song (by Billy Joel) whose lyrics make up the title of this story; that's just trivia for you guys (oh, and I think the word 'title' sounds weird to me now). Anyways, read on, awesome readers; read on!

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Regina relishes in having her face buried at the nape of his neck – breathing in the scent of him. She could feel his arms wrapped tight around her, until they finally find their way into her hair. She wanted the moment to last forever, and never let him go – and as they moved apart briefly to meet each other’s eyes, whispers of love almost left her lips._

_But the look in his eyes stopped her – for a man who had been most instrumental in defeating a formidable foe – he didn’t look like a winner; his eyes shining with unshed tears, as if he’s just come to the realization that he’s lost it all (his everything)._

“Well, he’s only losing you,” Regina muses out loud.

It was already the next day, and she’d spent the whole night awake – lost in her thoughts. After they left the field, they had all gone straight to Granny’s. There, she watched Robin walk away in search of his family – while she wrapped her arms around Henry tightly.

The Charmings, of course, had suggested an elaborate celebration. But she had declined, saying she was tired and just needed her rest. She urged Henry to stay with Emma – repeatedly telling him she was fine.

And so she had gone home, drank wine, looked out into a very empty backyard – and then she had gone to her bedroom. She’d laid there in her big bed, her thoughts wide awake; finally coming up with a _decision_ as the sun rose over the horizon.

:::::

Regina sat at the Charmings’ dining room table, surrounded by Charming, Snow, Emma, and (much to her chagrin) Killian.

“How are you going to tell Henry?” Emma asks.

“She’s not telling Henry anything,” Snow counters, “because she’s not leaving Storybrooke!”

“It’s really not your decision,” Regina retorts. “Honestly, the only reason I came here is so that I can tell you two (Charming and Snow) to step up your game and run this town in my absence…or in my stead.”

“I don’t understand why you’re leaving now – or at all,” Snow practically whines. “You can’t leave – there’s simply too much to do. You can’t just abandon us, Regina.”

Regina sighs, “I would have thought you and your Prince would be happy to take the throne, so to speak. Plus, you don’t need me! You have Emma and Rumple – they’ll have everything fixed in a flash.”

But Snow is persistent, finally taking a hold of Regina’s arm. “Is this about Robin?” she whispers.

“Snow,” Charming says then, his voice a warning.

“No!” Snow says, standing up. “I will not let you leave your home because of him – even if he is your true love.” And then, as if she had another bright idea. “That’s exactly why you shouldn’t leave – you need to stay here to continue your story. I truly believe you two will find your way to one another.”

Emma closed her eyes, suppressing a groan. Sometimes, even she doesn’t understand her own mother’s endless optimism. “I really don’t think that’s helping, Mom,” Emma says.

“Your daughter is right, Snow,” Regina says. “I’m leaving and that’s final.” Then she sighs, “And it has nothing to do with him!”

“You won’t even say his name,” Snow replies. “Regina…”

“Stop!” Regina’s voice rising a little, while she held up her hand at Snow and shook her head. “Just stop.” Snow pouted, but sat back down in her seat.

“So, where will the seas be taking you, love?” Hook asks, smiling at Regina.

“I’m –“ she begins, until a sound behind her shocks them all.

Henry had been listening since the conversation started, and now he says: “What about New York?”

Regina leaps out of her seat and goes to her son, “Henry…”

But Henry was smiling at her, “New York is really nice. I mean we still technically have the apartment – we can stay there…”

“We?” Charming asks then, looking at his grandson.

“Yeah,” Henry says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I’m going with my Mom.”

Then Emma is standing up, “Let me get this straight, when I wanted to take you back to New York, you didn’t want to go? But now…”

“Miss Swan,” Regina says, warningly.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Henry says. “And I do still have one year of middle school left – I kind of want to finish it with my friends. Plus, you have magic now! I can be going from New York to Storybrooke, and back, with no problem at all.”

Emma looks at her son, she could tell he had already decided – and she knows she has to respect that. While she was his mother, she can’t argue that Regina is as well (perhaps, more so). Emma knows she still needs to build a real relationship with her son – they had built a semblance of one in New York but that was to false memories; therefore, she needs to let Henry do this. She can’t be burning their rapport so early on in the game – and she trusts her son. Plus, he was right about the magic – visiting him would not be a problem!

And so, Emma nods her head, “If this is what you want, kiddo.” Then she looks at Regina, “But we have to agree now that he comes home on the weekends – and I can visit you anytime in **my** apartment!”

As she spies David also nodding his head, Snow put up her hands: “Everyone here has gone insane!” She gets up again, but this time stalks all the way out of the apartment.

David sighs and says to Regina, “She’ll come around.” And then he was off, running after his wife after a call to Emma, “Watch your brother!”

But Regina’s focus was on Henry, “You’re really coming with me?”

“Yeah, Mom,” Henry assures her.

Regina couldn’t believe it. One of her biggest apprehensions was leaving Henry behind. If the year in the Enchanted Forest taught her anything, it was that being apart from him was physically and emotionally painful. However, recent experience has also made it clear that she could love someone fully yet still be apart from them – if it was for the best.

She knew leaving him in Storybrooke (though not best for her) would’ve given him more stability; and a growing boy needs that. With Henry, she knows their love is true – and that no distance could ever waver that love. Of course, though, she was going to suggest extended visits with him – had he not expressed his want of coming with her.

“I hope you don’t mind that I suggested New York, if you want to go somewhere else…,’ Henry continued.

Regina shakes her head and smiles, “New York will be perfect.”

Henry nods his head, “Yeah! Now I can even show you that apple tree in Central Park. And we don’t just have to talk about the pizza in New York – we can actually have some.”

Regina hugged her son close – happy and thankful for everything that he is.

She was surprised with herself, it was barely noon and she’d already dealt with most of the problems on her list.

:::::

Her next stop was Gold’s Shop. She needs Rumplestilskin’s help with the matter of her memory once she crosses the town border.

“Oh, Regina,” she hears Belle say as she enters the newly repaired shop, “What brings you by?”

“I have this for you,” she tells the woman, handing her back Rumple’s ‘dagger’. “And I offer my condolences, for you father.”

Belle takes hold of the dagger and nods her head at Regina, accepting her compassion.

Regina sighs, wait a couple of moments; and then, “Oh, and I’m looking for Rumple.”

“Right here, dearie,” he says from behind her.

“I need your help,” she tells her former mentor. “I need a memory spell, or a reverse memory spell.” She paused, “Basically, I need something that will allow me to remember all my memories once I cross the town line.”

“Why are you crossing the town line?” Belle asked.

“Me and Henry are leaving for New York,” Regina answers her, and upon seeing Belle’s face, she continued, “And before you start, Snow already tried.”

Then she turned to Rumple, “So?”

“You know all magic comes with a price, dearie.”

Regina sighs, “Well, I was hoping you can do this one as a ‘thank-you’. You know, as in ‘thank-you-for-not-becoming-a-maniacal-former-student-out-for-my-blood’ kind of thing.”

Rumple smirked, “And when will you be needing it by?”

“Tomorrow,” Regina said. “We leave tomorrow.” And with that she moved to exit the shop, waving her goodbye to Belle.

She’d barely made it down the street before Rumple suddenly appears in front of her. Regina jumps, “What the hell?”

“Thank you for not telling Belle about the dagger,” Rumple says.

Regina just shakes her head at him, “That’s not my job.” And off she went.

:::::

Well, she went; but she didn’t get very far.

A certain fairy decided to treat her like some kind of taxi; as Tinkerbell was screaming her name across the street and waving her arms frantically for her to come over.

“You’re leaving?” Tinkerbell all but screeched at her.

“I’m right in front of you,” Regina complained. “And how did you know?”

“I’ve been trying to calm Snow down all morning,” Tinkerbell says. “I’ve just left her with her husband now.”

“Well, it’s true,” Regina tells her. “Me and Henry leave tomorrow.”

“You can’t do that, Regina,” Tinkerbell says. “What about –“

“Look, you already know the whole story,” Regina reasons. “I don’t know what else to say.”

“An act of true love,” Tink states, eyes unflinching. “Snow said…”

Regina glares. She was going to kill Snow – _whoa, déjà vu_. “Well, you got the biased version of the story then,” Regina says. “Snow doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“You’re running away again, Regina,” Tinkerbell says. “Why can’t you just finally believe me?”

Regina sighs, “I do believe you. I do.” She touched the fairy’s shoulder gently. “But sometimes it doesn’t work out the way we think it will and sometimes the time is just never right. I mean, come on! I was betrothed to a King when you led me to Robin; and now, his wife comes back through a portal, defying death...what are odds with those chances?”

She takes a deep breath, “But I do believe you, Tink – because though I may deny it outwardly, he did change me – and for the better; I can believe now in a happy ending (unfortunately it doesn’t include him). Maybe that’s all the second chance he was meant to give me.” A pause. “Look, I was going to find you – before you decided to holler my name across the street – to say thank you. Thank you for coming to me that night so long ago; for being my friend.”

Tinkerbell just stares at her. “This isn’t goodbye, Regina.”

“I never said it was,” Regina replies. “Come visit New York – I think you might like it. All the glitz and glamour – just what a fairy likes.”

And with that, Tinkerbell watched the brunette woman walk away. Well, if she couldn’t persuade Regina…

:::::

Regina was avoiding. She spent the rest of her afternoon in the comfort of her house – packing her things and wrapping up – when she knows she had to go see him; Robin, that is.

But she also knows it has to be timed correctly; she couldn’t very well just ambush him at Granny’s. Her stomach grumbled at the thought – only then making her realize she hadn’t eaten all day.

So, she transported herself just outside the door of the diner – she was hesitant to go in, not sure if Robin was in there, or…

“He’s not in there, love,” Regina hears the pirate’s drawl behind her.

“I wasn’t aware I was looking for anyone,” Regina replies, facing Hook.

“We’re all looking for someone, Majesty,” Hook replied, a smirk on his lips as he moved past her to enter the diner, “And by that, I mean someone’s probably looking for you right now, too.”

Hook leaves her standing outside as he entered the establishment.

Once inside, he made his way towards where was Emma sitting with both her parents.

“I just don’t see how you all can be alright with this,” Snow was saying, “I mean, she’s not the most favourite family member – but she is family.”

Emma sighs, taking her mother’s hands, “She’ll be back.”

“How do you know?”

Then Emma smiles at her, glancing at Killian briefly as he stood by their table. “Because,” she says to her mother, “you always come back _home_.”

:::::

She finds him in the woods (of course), tending to a camp fire. Regina’s immediately reminded of a similar night when she’d come to see him, but with a much different purpose (as this time will definitely not end the same way). Now, though, his back is turned to hers and since she didn’t walk here – he didn’t hear her approach.

“Robin,” she says, after a beat.

He turns suddenly, a soft smile on his face, “Milady.”

She swallows the lump in her throat and opens her mouth, but no sound comes out (she frowned).

He lets out a little laugh and moves to stand right in front of her. “You’re leaving,” he states.

And all she could do is nod her head in reply.

Part of her thinks (or perhaps, hopes) that he’s about to launch into a big speech to keep her in Storybrooke. That he would profess his love and beg her to stay with him – _stay for him_. She thinks he’ll grab her, kiss her, and hold her – make her feel things that will change her mind about leaving; make her feel ridiculous for even thinking to do so in the first place. She thinks he’ll scream, yell, and tell her she’s being irrational; until she finally relents to his request.

But he doesn’t. Instead he opened his mouth and said softly, “Be happy, Regina.”

She stares at him in disbelief. Once again, he’s surprised her.

Simple words. Not a demand. Not an order. But a simple wish – a true desire for her to be happy.

He wasn’t indifferent to her leaving, like most. He didn’t accuse her of running away and of irresponsibility, like others. And he didn’t demand that she stay for selfish reasons, like some.

For a minute, she just stood there – not knowing what to say. “How do you that?” she says, barely above a whisper. “How do you always just say the right thing?”

“Well, that’s why I’m here for, Milady,” he replies easily.

Regina takes a deep breath. This wasn’t at all what she was expecting, she wasn’t prepared for this. She was prepared for a shouting match – something that would have left both of them just scarred enough to make saying goodbye much easier, and necessary.

But, right now, she can feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes – this was harder than she thought: “Robin…”

Robin smiles at her, “You’ve made this decision, and knowing you – you’ve thought it through. I respect your decision, Regina.”

She nods her head, in silent acceptance.

“And you,” she says carefully, “what decisions have you made?”

He sighs and sits back down on the log by the fire, as he gestures for her to do the same. And when she does, he almost laughs: a Queen sitting on a log in the middle of the forest.

“We will raise Roland together, give him the happiest life possible,” Robin says.

Regina swallows. _And?_

He pokes at the fire with a stick, “And Marian has given me freedom from our vows.”

“She just did that?” Regina asked, still processing the information.

“I told her everything,” Robin states simply. “She needed to know; she deserves to be with the man she made those vows with – and that’s not me anymore.”

“But she’s right here, Robin,” Regina counters. “You’ve been _given_ a second chance with her.”

“Yes,” he nods his head. “It is _a second_ _chance_ ; but with it being that already – Marian deserves more than to be _a second choice_.”

She was his first choice.

Regina looks at him (her heart beating erratically in her chest), but his eyes were looking down as he continued. “It wasn’t fair to anyone if I stayed with her for any reason short of her holding my heart. Being with someone just because you have to be – it’s not the way it’s supposed to be. _You have to want to be with someone_.”

Finally he sighed and nods his head a little.

Regina watches as Robin finally looks up at her, “And had you given any intention at all tonight that I could change your mind – _that that is what you want me to do_ – I would’ve taken it, in a heartbeat. But sadly you haven’t.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but he stops her by bringing their hands together, “I cannot let you do anything you don’t want to do – I will never ask that of you. (And although it breaks my heart to see you leave) all I need you to do is whatever it is that will make you happy. That is all I want for you: happiness.” He looks at her intently, “Tell me – what would make you happy, Regina?”

  1. She wanted to shout it – but she doesn’t.



There was still too much going on with both of them, individually and together. Regina figures all they have now is hope. (And she so desperately) hopes that while they must take their journey apart from one another now, that they’ll eventually arrive at the same destination. Because he could make her so happy – so very happy; _but not right now_.

Right now, what she wanted was to _start over_ – to begin again. Perhaps discover more of herself, or at least the parts of her she long thought she’d lost. She’d pick up the pieces; and maybe at the end of it all, she can be whole again – _because that’s what he deserves_.

“I’m going to New York,” she tells him. “I need to do this, **for me**.”

He nods his head, as she lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

“People kept asking if you were the reason I was doing this,” Regina continues, “and perhaps there’s a grain of truth in that.” She looks to their still intertwined hands then back up to his face, “So, I must ask you of one thing, and if anything we had ever meant –“

“Don’t,” Robin interrupts her, a slight frown on his face. “Don’t do that. Not everything needs to have a condition.” He gives her a half smile, “Shouldn’t you know by now that I’d do anything for you, freely and of my own will. Most times, you never even have to ask.”

She returns his smile. “Oh yes,” she says, “it seems it is actually the things I ask of you that you have trouble doing: things like staying out of my way.”

He laughs then. But she continues on, her tone serious once more, “I must ask that you not come find me.” She swallows.

“If it is what Milady wants,” he says, solemn but serious, “then I wouldn’t dream of it – or perhaps, I’d only dream of it.”

She unclasps her hands from his and stands up, watching as he did the same.

Regina won’t say goodbye – she can’t. They both just face each other.

And then Robin is giving her a look, and without a word he moves to place his hand just above her heart. The action would be uncomfortable for most; but Regina finds its just right. She watches as he closes his eyes.

Robin feels it then – _thump, thump, thump_ – yes, this was definitely the sweet sound that broke him out of his icy slumber; which meant that it was her voice that night, her voice and her words: _I love you._

They’re still just facing each other, as Robin finally pulls his hand back; eyes shining as they stared into hers.

“There is just one thing I need you to know before you go,” he says, as Regina watches a tear drop down his face. And she knows that he knows; knows that it was her that saved him with an act of true love. She knows that he heard her –

Robin looks at her intently, and then he smiled, “I love you, too.”

Regina couldn’t respond, she let his words hang there because she was savouring it.

_Pixie dust, lion tattoos, acts of true love – they can all be damned_ , Regina thought.

The only thing that mattered in this moment was that he just told her he loves her and she knows, in her soul, she loves him, too. They love each other, that is the bottom line.

And so Regina grabs him, right by the collar of that godforsaken jacket. (What do you know; this was ending just like how the other time was.) And they’re kissing – the feel of his lips on hers is intoxicating and calming at the same time. It felt magical and powerful. She doesn’t want it to stop, and it doesn’t; not for a while, and they only halted due to a much need for air.

Then he leans in again (as always) for a more chaste kiss, slow and tender. Short but sweet. And he cups her face with one hand, brushing his thumb along her cheek; as she all but leans into his touch, moving to press her forehead onto his.

They stay like that for what seems like forever, but she breaks the contact first. And with tears stinging her eyes, she waved her hand in front of her – and disappeared from his sight.

:::::

Regina had barely arrived back at her house when her doorbell rang.

She opened the door curiously, only to find Snow standing there with a tentative smile on her face.

Snow sighed, “It wasn’t fair of me to assume the reasons of why you’re making this decision.” She pouted, “It’s just that I don’t want you to leave.” A sigh, and then, “But just know, you always have a home here in Storybrooke, with your **family**.”

Regina smiled, nodding her head – thinking, _of how far they have both come to be standing here at this very moment._

“I planned a small ‘goodbye party’ for you and Henry tomorrow night, at Granny’s” Snow was saying now, “Say you’ll come.”

Regina nods her head and before she knew it, she enveloped the young woman before her in a hug – it must’ve been really shocking because Snow took a while to put her arms around Regina, too.

But then Regina is pulling away, and then she closes her door promptly on Snow’s face. _Baby steps._

 


	26. A Little More Time

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**_In the not so distant future_ **

_And his smile widens as he watches Roland run towards her, screaming his greeting the whole way, “M—”_

Robin watches as Roland leaps directly at her, the two hugging each other tightly – and he shook his head. “Roland,” he said, coming up beside the both of them, “what did I tell you about being careful?”

Roland gave both of them a sheepish look, “Sorry.” And then he’s looking up at her, “I didn’t hurt my baby sister, did I?”

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair with one hand on her bulging stomach, “No, Roland.”

Then she gave Robin a look, “I can’t believe you’ve convinced him it’s going to be a girl – when we don’t even know for sure.”

Robin smiles at her and finally pulls her in for a kiss. “I know,” he says. “Trust me. I mean, I knew with Roland.”

“That’s called a lucky guess.”

Then she turns to Roland, “How would you like to grab some ice cream at Granny’s?”

Roland nods his head enthusiastically, and then he looks at her, “Is he here, yet?”

She beams at her son and grabs her husband’s hand, “Yes, he’s waiting for you there.”

“Then let’s go, let’s go!” Roland yells with glee, running to their parked car.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tinkerbell was furious. She was flying all around town, looking for him: Robin, the man with the lion tattoo.

The party at Granny’s was already coming to an end – mother and son leaving for New York in less than hour. She had expected Robin to be there, after all his son and even his wife (or ex-wife now, she hears) was there.

_Tinkerbell was standing in the corner with Ruby when the mother and son duo came in, followed by all of the Merry Men. She watched the young boy run straight to Regina, surprising the woman who had been conversing with Snow and Emma. But Regina didn’t seem fazed at all, picking up the young boy and carrying him against her hips – as if she’d been doing it forever. The fairy also saw the boy’s mother approach carefully. She watched as Regina and Marian moved to the back of the diner and exchanged a few words, seemingly coming to an understanding – then the woman was talking to Robin’s big friend (pointing to Roland) – and she was gone, out the door of the diner._

_The fairy had then waited patiently for Robin’s arrival. But before Tink knew it, the party was coming to end. And so, she had taken to the skies to find him._

She was nearing the edge of the town, when finally she spots him – at a piece of the forest, with a clear view of the road leading out of Storybrooke. She sighed in relief, landing just behind him.

“Oh good!” she exclaims, causing Robin to jump and turn towards her. “You’re already here.”

She moves to stand beside him and sees his bow and quiver resting against a log. “So, what’s the plan? Are you going to shoot the tires of those blasted things they call cars?”

To say that Robin was shocked to see the fairy would be an understatement. “Tinkerbell,” he finally says, finding his voice. “What are you doing here?”

She returned his seemingly confused gaze with one of her own, “Aren’t we both here to stop Regina from leaving?”

“I’m not stopping Regina from leaving,” Robin states calmly.

But before she could respond, they both turn at the sound of engines approaching the town border. They see Emma’s yellow car driving up and stopping to the side, and then Regina’s black one following right after – but also stopping before it crossed the border.

Tinkerbell hits Robin on his arm, “You’re just going to let her go?” And then, hands on her hips. “She’s your soul mate! Aren’t you going to even going to fight for her a little bit?”

Robin tore his gaze from Regina’s form on the road and turned to the fairy, “I am fighting _for her_!” He lets out a puff of air. “And by the looks of things, it looks like I’m the only one.”

He looks at the fairy, “Do you think I want to see her go? Do you think it didn’t break my heart when she asked me to not go find her? My heart hurts right now.” He sighed. “But because I love her, I also respect her – and I trust her, to make decisions. How will I be able to say that I truly love her if I can’t put aside my own needs for her happiness?”

“Regina’s whole life has practically been dictated for her – by people manipulating and coercing her into things that they say will be good for her. She’s been obligated to do things all her life that weren’t always what she truly wanted. I won’t be doing the same to her – I won’t force her here because I have this tattoo.” He paused, staring at Tinkerbell in the eye: “And that – that’s fighting for her!”

Tinkerbell’s eyes were wide. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at the man in front of her; he truly was something.

She watches his shoulder slump after his speech, and as he turned his sight back to the road – Regina was now getting into the car, just waiting on Henry who was still hugging Emma.

“I’m sorry,” Tinkerbell finally says.

“What is that thing that Regina says you always say?” Robin asked with amusement now in his voice.

Tinkerbell thinks, and then says, “Pixie dust never lies.”

“You’ve believed in us from the very beginning, Tinkerbell,” Robin says, “I’d hate to think you’ll stop now.”

“But –,” Tink starts to say, but stops as they both hear the black car start its engine.

And they both stood there, as the engine roared to life and the car started moving forward – disappearing as it passed the barrier.

When Tinkerbell turns back to Robin, she’s pained at the tears on his face. But he turns to face her, “She knows she has my heart (and I have hers), and I know she is etched into my very soul.”

Then he picked up his bow and quiver. “A little more time,” he tells her, giving her a warm smile before walking away.

:::::

For all the confidence he seemed to have while talking to the fairy, Robin lost it all the minute he went off on his own. But, he needed to go on; he had a lot of things to take care of, too.

And so Robin did just that.

The next couple of days after Regina and Henry went off to New York were hard – especially with Roland. He missed both mother and son terribly and kept asking Robin why they haven’t visited yet. Thankfully, one breakfast trip to Granny saw Emma calling over his son to their table. The blonde was holding some device with Henry’s talking face on it; it didn’t look like any magic mirror Robin had ever seen before. So, Emma explained the device to him (an iPad), as Roland talked to Henry animatedly.

Two weekends later, Henry came down for his first of regular visits to Storybrooke – and he told Robin that Roland could borrow Emma’s iPad anytime so they could communicate; the boy also asked if Roland could visit New York sometime – to which Robin gave an open-ended answer.

During these times, Robin managed to get rooms for himself and Roland, as well as for Marian, at Granny’s. He also got a job – in the Sheriff’s department, no less – Charming had come to him personally to ask if he would assist Emma in running the station, frankly because he couldn’t leave her alone with Killian (also a Deputy) all day without some sort of supervision.

Due to the fact that Storybrooke now had more residents than before (with the previous Curse), Charming had taken to employing the Merry Men to develop more dwelling in vacant lots around the town – which Robin was looking into moving in to, once they were done.

Marian was doing well, too – she was helping out at Granny’s restaurant, much to Ruby’s delight. She was taking to the town, adjusting slowly.

She was also slowly building a relationship with Roland again, spending as much time with him as possible. The three of them would take picnics together, bring Roland to the park to play, and enjoy dinners together at Granny’s.

And Roland was adjusting to unconventional situation pretty well – he accepted that his parents were separated (Robin supposes it’s because he’s never known different than just living with his Papa). They boy does, however, ask more for his Mama – sometimes asking her to read him stories before bed or wanting to sleep with Marian in her room. Robin saw joy in his former wife’s eyes whenever those happened; and it made him happy, too.

Robin also appreciated that Marian was now less strongly opinionated regarding Regina, whom Roland spoke to often enough on Emma’s ‘magic mirror device’ (he could never get its actual name). Not to mention his boy spent a lot of time with Henry whenever he came down for visits. On those occasions, Robin would find himself questioning how Marian would react – but thankfully, she would just nod her head quietly and leave them be. She didn’t want to be around for those moments, but she never stopped them either: and Robin admired and respected that.

In short, life went on.

Robin couldn’t deny that he was content – everything seemed to be working out.

::::: **New York** :::::

Regina took some time settling in to the hustle and bustle of the city. It was such a different pace from Storybrooke – sleepy town to thriving metropolis, it was a big change.

But with Henry’s guidance, she really began to enjoy her time in the city.

They started with the obvious tourist attractions: the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty and much to Henry’s annoyance, Regina had insisted on visiting Bloomingdales. But most of their time was spent in Central Park – with Henry finally showing her that apple tree he saw. They had New York pizza a lot, until Regina finally put her foot down and told Henry they should only have it once a month.

And then, Henry was starting school again. Regina enjoyed her time alone when he went off to school – and then once he got home, she would get started on dinner as he did his homework on the kitchen table. She then started to meet his friends, he invited them over frequently and Regina welcomed having the noise in the house.

On the weekends when Henry would be at Storybrooke, Regina would occupy herself well enough – trying to work on not missing him so terribly. Still, those weekends did bring her some joy, because Henry would always come back with the most wonderful of stories (she loved the ones about Roland the best).

Regina missed the young boy terribly; and she was glad for this world’s technological devices that she could speak to him from time to time – seeing his tiny face on her screen always brought a smile to her face. She, however, made sure those talks were not too frequent; Regina didn’t want to step on any toes, after all.

Then, there were the occasional visits from the Charmings – she had to admit that she greatly enjoyed the two Idiots’ reaction to the machinations of the city. Still, it brought Regina joy whenever they did come, because Snow would always make a point of describing everything they did as a ‘family activity’ – and that made her…happy.

In short, New York life was relaxing and easy.

And so, a Wednesday night almost half a year since they left Storybrooke, found Henry just finishing up his homework after he snuck in an hour of video games. He had arrived home to find that his Mom wasn’t in the apartment – with a simple note taped to the fridge, and some snacks ready for him on the counter. Grinning a little, he used the opportunity to his advantage.

But now, he’s looking out at the window to notice that it was already quite dark outside. It wasn’t like his Mom to be out after dinner – except on some occasions, but she usually left dinner in the fridge to be heated up during those times.

He packed all his books back in his bag and went back to the kitchen. He took a deep breath and decided to fetch the note from the garbage where he’d tossed it earlier, and read it again: _Henry. Miss Swan called wanting to meet, and then I have a few errands to run – or I might go for a walk, depending. Behave. Do your homework. See you. Love you, Mom._

That was all it said, he’d try calling her cellphone earlier but it seems she had run out of battery. He’d also called Emma (thinking maybe the two of them were still together somewhere), and his grandparents; several times – but it seems today was ‘let’s-not-answer-any-calls-day’ because he kept getting their voicemails.

Henry bit his lip; part of him starting to really worry, but just then –

A cloud of billowing smoke materialized in front of Henry’s very eyes, clearing up to reveal Emma – dressed in her usual red leather jacket.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Henry exclaimed; confused and scared as to why she was there!

The blonde was speechless at first, seeming almost dazed at her own presence in the apartment. Then Emma seems to get her bearings, focuses – her eyes were wide and devastated as she locked gaze with Henry.

“Henry,” Emma cried, grabbing on to his shoulders. “…she’s gone.”

 


	27. Fate's Cruelty

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

::::: **Storybrooke** :::::

“Oh my!” Snow exclaimed, as she entered their darkened home and opened the light. “Regina!”

The woman in question was sitting quietly on a dining room chair, simply staring as Snow tried to keep the shocked look off her face, her hand clutching her heart – for some reason, Regina really likes breaking into the apartment.

“I didn’t even know you came,” Snow continued, calming down. “Henry said you were back in New York.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Regina says, “Of course I came.”

“You were at the funeral?” Snow asked, placing her purse on the counter.

“A little far back,” Regina answers with a nod, then at Snow’s raised eyebrow. “Alright, a lot far back. But I was there.”

Regina stands then, hands on her hips – she lets out a puff of air. “Why didn’t anyone come for me sooner?”

“Oh, Regina,” Snow said, her voice sympathetic – finally understanding why the other woman seemed so apprehensive. “It wasn’t that anyone didn’t want you to come and help. Emma should’ve been delivering a very different message to you that night. She was all ready to leave to come get you – but it was too late. And instead of a message for help, she ended up just delivering the devastating news!”

Regina sighed, her lips pursed.

She had arrived at the apartment that night meaning to surprise Henry with some pizza, running later than usual because of the busy line at the store – only to be surprised herself to find her son comforting a grieving Miss Swan. She had seen Emma earlier that morning, the blonde arriving promptly for their meeting over coffee – where they had discussed Henry. And then, Emma had gone home and Regina spent the day shopping, getting a little caught up in it – hence why she decided on just getting the pizza for dinner.

That was three days ago, and ever since hearing the news, Regina’s mind had gone to the worse possible reason as to why she wasn’t consulted in the first place!

Her first thought was obviously Marian, but she knows the woman wouldn’t turn her down if it meant her life could be saved. Plus, they had reached an uneasy understanding when she left, when Marian came to drop Roland off for the ‘goodbye party’ that was held at Granny’s:

_Regina put Roland down as she saw Marian approaching, and nodded her head approvingly when the woman suggested they talk in private._

_Once in the back of the diner, they had both stayed silent._

_Finally Regina relented and said, “For what it’s worth, I am sorry.”_

_“For what, taking me away from my family before or taking my family away from me now?”_

_Regina took a deep breath, “I’m not taking anything from you.”_

_“Robin has told me everything,” Marian says then. “For all the ways he has changed, I cannot believe a man’s principles can be wavered so drastically – and so, for the life of me, I cannot figure out what he sees in you.”_

_Regina crossed her arms. “I don’t know how to respond to that, he sees what sees. I haven’t hidden anything from him – it’s not like I could, my past really isn’t that easy to hide.”_

_Marian gave her a defiant look, “I have given him his freedom from our vows – not because I stopped loving him, but because it isn’t fair to me.”_

_The former Queen looked at her, “He’s done nothing wrong – we’ve…”_

_“I know,” Marian said, interrupting her. “He is a good man – a very good man.” A beat. “I still trust Robin – and if he can trust you with the most precious thing in his life, our son, and then I have to respect his wishes.”_

_Regina stays quiet, not knowing what she was supposed to say in response._

_“But my views and my stance about you…” Marian continued with a pause. “I suppose I can try to work on feeling indifferently towards her Majesty.”_

_Regina grimaced at the woman’s refusal to using her name, but nods her head in approval._

_Then she watched as Marian walked out of the diner, taking only some time to place Roland under Little John’s supervision – then she was gone._

And then, she had thought maybe it was Robin that didn’t want her help – but things were alright between them. Well, as pleasant as things could be for two people who hadn’t talked for close to half a year. (They did, however, always make a point to greet one another whenever Regina spoke to Roland on the “magic mirror device”, as Robin called it.) And Henry had always come back from his trips to Storybrooke with stories of both Robin and Roland – the little boy was always eager to spend time with her son while Robin had taken to teaching Henry archery for the past month.

So, in her mind, they were amicable – not best friends, but –

Hence why she had been a little hesitant about coming, thinking maybe she wasn’t wanted at all. And it hurt, because despite her asking him to never come find her – she thought he knew that she’d never really turn him away if he did.

But now Snow was telling her it was because there wasn’t any time for a consult – and Regina had to admit it did happen very suddenly.

“I mean, your daughter saw me earlier that day and didn’t care to mention it. And Henry was just here last weekend,” she tells Snow. “He told me she was fine then!”

“And she was – or seemed to be; we’ll never know if maybe she felt the sickness but hid it,” Snow replied. “It was a most unnatural illness, Regina.”

“What did Rumplestilskin say?”

“Nothing helpful,” Snow says, frowning. “If anything, every explanation he’s given is more hurtful.”

She leads Regina to the kitchen, as she bustled about. “It started early Wednesday morning. Emma was already out in New York with you, and then Robin called saying he wouldn’t be able to cover her shift as previously planned – so David ensured Killian could do it. I was concerned and so, I went to go see him. When I went to his apartment, Little John was there with Roland and he told me that Robin was with Marian.”

Snow looks at her then, after setting the kettle on the stove. “She has a room at Granny’s.”

Regina nods her head – she knew, of course she knew. And Snow finally continued, “I go there and well, she looked like she had a fever – or the flu. She was flushed and just, didn’t look right. I told Robin we should take her to see Whale and we did. She was in the hospital; Whale ran every possible test – and after they came back all negative, that was when he told Robin it was time to bring in Rumplestilskin.”

Snow rolled her eyes, “His insensitivity should be rewarded actually, because all he told Robin was that his wife was getting what had been coming for her ever since she went through the portal. He said it was the same illness she acquired when she had been pregnant with Roland.”

Regina looked inquisitive, “But wasn’t she saved from that with Rumple’s wand?”

“It didn’t work this time,” Snow said sadly. “Rumple tried. Emma tried, too – because she had come back at that point.”

“Why not? Why didn’t it work?”

“Again, Rumple said she’d already evaded death twice; first when Robin saved her during her pregnancy and then when Emma brought her here; apparently a third time just wasn’t going to happen,” Snow states. “Fate, and all that.”

Then, setting a cup of tea in front of Regina, Snow added: “There was nothing you could’ve done.”

Regina sighs, “Maybe not, but altogether – the three of us could’ve done something.”

“We can’t deal with the ‘what ifs’, Regina,” Snow tells her. “It’s a dangerous path. I’ve been telling Emma the same thing ever since it happened – she’s beside herself with guilt.” Regina’s inquisitive look prompted Snow to continue, “She feels terrible about bringing Marian here, giving them all hope, and then just having it end like this.”

Just then, the door of the apartment opened and in walked Emma, Hook, and Charming with baby Neal.

“Regina!” Emma said, surprised. “Did you come to grab Henry? I thought he could stay here until tomorrow.”

“I’m not –“ Regina starts.

“She was here for the funeral,” Hook interrupts then, “I thought that was you I saw behind that tree – I was going to whip out my telescope to check, but sadly, it was in my other coat.”

Ignoring Hook, “He can stay.” Then she realized Henry wasn’t with them, “Where is Henry?”

“He’s reading Roland a bedtime story, the kid insisted and Henry can never say no to him,” Emma explained. “He should be back soon, though.”

Regina nods, and watches as everyone just settles around the apartment – with such familiarity. “You’re welcome to stay here for the night, Regina,” Charming tells her, while giving Neal his bottle.

“I’m probably just going to go back to the city tonight,” Regina replies. “But, thank you.”

“Are you sure, Regina?” Snow persisted.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Regina replied. “I have…appointments tomorrow in the city.”

Snow, Charming, and Emma all nodded their head. Then after one more smile, “I think I’ll go wait for Henry outside.”

“Don’t be a stranger, love,” Hooked called out as she exited the door.

:::::

She had just stepped out into the cool night air when she heard her son’s voice, “I managed to sneak the arrows in, but I’m probably going to have a hard time hiding this bow from my Mom.”

Then a response (and Regina froze as she heard his voice), “I’m sure you’ll find a way, lad.”

She stood frozen in her spot as the two rounded the gate and came upon the walkway. “Mom!” Henry exclaimed – passing the bow to Robin quickly.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Henry says, giving her a quick hug. “I thought Emma was just going to drop me off tomorrow.”

Regina looks at her son, “She is. I’m just here –.”

Henry nods his head knowingly and turns back to Robin, “Thanks for walking me back, Robin!”

“No problem, Henry!”

Before he ran to open the door, Regina grabbed him by the arm – with a twinkle in her eye, she said, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Henry beamed at her. “Really?” And she nods, as he grabs the bow from Robin’s outstretched hands. “Thanks, Mom. You’re the best!”

She shook her head, “You can keep it under your bed, beside the quiver of arrows and the sword.”

Henry’s eyes widen; he didn’t know his mom knew about the sword, too. But for now, he thanks his lucky stars and just headed on in into the apartment.

“I didn’t know you were here, either,” Robin says, looking at her but not moving from his spot.

She looks at him and moved forward, “I came to pay my respects, Robin. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” And she enveloped him in a compassionate embrace.

When they pulled apart, Robin stared at her and said, “Thank you.”

“How’s Roland?” Regina asks – and Robin loves that the fact that his son is the first of her concerns. “And you, how are you?”

“Roland is…” Robin starts, but the runs his hands through his hair. “I think it’s the fact that she was gone way too soon, _again_. You know? She was gone before we really got used to even having her back.”

He sighed. “I think Roland’s fine – or will be fine. This morning, he comforted me and said I should be glad his Mama visited at all; because he had heard people who go to heaven never visit, and we should feel special because his Mama did.”

Regina wiped the tear that escaped, and said, “He’s such a special little boy.”

“It’s a wonder he turned out so well,” Robin remarked.

“You’re great with him, Robin,” Regina says easily. “And on that note, I want to thank you for all the personal time you’ve been giving Henry with the bow – between you, the pirate, and the idiot, he’s really learning how to be a little prince.”

“The lad’s an eager learner,” Robin replies. Then his brow furrowed, and he asked, “Wait, did you just call Charming ‘the idiot’?”

She gives him a sheepish smile, “Old habits die hard.”

“You know he’s technically my boss,” Robin says to her then, a smile on his face.

“Oh right,” Regina says. “You’re a Deputy now – who knew a thief had honour, after all?”

He smiled, remembering when she’d first thrown him that line. Then his face changed, as he remembered something else, “There’s actually something I have to give you. But I didn’t know you’d be here, it’s back at my place.”

Her face was a mixture of surprise and apprehension, “You can give it to Henry. He’s not leaving until tomorrow night.”

“You leave tonight, then?” he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

It was quick, but Regina saw his crestfallen expression. (And she was weak, especially with him) So, she said, “How about I walk with you back to you to your place? I mean, the beauty of my magic is I can transport from anywhere.”

He lightened, “Yes, and on the way I’d like to hear all about New York.” They began to walk out of the Charmings’ walkway and onto the sidewalk.

Robin then turns to her and says, “Roland is very fond of that new toy you gave him, the building with the monkey on the top. It isn’t real, right?”

Regina laughs. “If you’re asking if the building always has an ape on top of it, then no.”

“How do you like it there?”

Regina smiled, “It’s a lot busier than Storybrooke for sure. I’m enjoying the city but the best part has been having so much time to spend with Henry.”

Robin smiled back and stopped. “Well, we’re here,” he said, gesturing to a row of houses Regina didn’t recognize. “The Merry Men helped build it, I never thought my men would love domestication but I was wrong.”

Regina laughed at that and followed him as he opened the door to his home.

It was nice and cozy; she smiled when she saw that the walls were painted a nice shade of green. There was a sofa in the corner, next to a small table with a little chair (Roland’s desk), and he had a small round dining room table. Eyes roaming the small home, Regina fails to see the door beside her opening: it was Little John.

“Robin,” the big man greeted, and upon seeing Regina: “Hello, Regina.”

“Hello, Little John,” she replied, smiling at him warmly.

“I take it I can leave the young master in your capable hands?” Little John asked, making a motion for the main door.

Robin nods at his friend, “Thank you very much, my friend. I will see you tomorrow.”

And with a final nod to them both, Little John made his way out.

Then Robin and Regina were left just standing there. Robin cleared his throat.

“You can go see Roland, if you want,” he said, gesturing towards a room. “I just have to grab…”

“I wouldn’t want to wake him,” Regina said.

“You won’t, trust me,” Robin replied. “Sleeps like a log. He won’t be up until the wee hours of the morning.”

She nods and moves to the room. Roland was on his stomach, with his face plastered on its side on his pillow. She brushed the curls back from his face and gave the boy a soft kiss. Then a shadow filled the doorway and she looked up to see Robin looking at the both of them – he swallowed nervously once she met his eyes.

Regina moved out of the boy’s room and shut the door softly. She noticed Robin was at table, a brown box upon it. “What’s that?”

“Letters,” he said. “They’re from Marian, I found it in her room at Granny’s.” He sighed, head in his hands for a minute. “I don’t know what possessed her to write them, if she was just being cautious or if she knew about the illness earlier on.” He paused. “No matter, though, most of them are for Roland. I’m happy he has these now to remember her by.”

Regina nods – it was a cruel, cruel fate that had been dealt. She knows how he feels, to lose someone for a second time – but it wasn’t something she’d ever wished Roland to have to experience. Luckily, he’s a bright young boy and with Robin’s guidance he should be fine.

Then Robin is handing her a folded piece of paper, “This one has your name on it.”

Regina took the paper carefully and let out a breath. She stared at Robin, who just gave her a small nod. “Thanks,” Regina finally says, finding her voice.

They stared at each other intently. Regina just wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go – but looking at the letter in her hand (it seemed a bigger hindrance than before), she has to wonder: _do they even still have a chance, will there actually be a right time?_

Robin watches as her expression goes from wide-eyed (from the letter) to pained – he wanted to wipe all her troubles away; but it feels like they were starting from the very beginning again. He wants to be with her now, however, he knows that’s not quite possible…at least not yet.

Suddenly, the clock on the wall chimed; and both of the jumped in surprise.

“I should go,” Regina says.

Robin stands and makes a motion to walk her to the door; then he stops, “I forgot; doors aren’t really necessary with you.”

They remain standing there. Regina caves and finally pulls him in for another hug, which Robin returned eagerly; coming apart, she cupped his stubble cheek with one hand, “Be well, Robin.”

Then she was gone from his sight. _Again._

 


	28. Once Upon A Time

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

::::: **Storybrooke** :::::

Henry came bouncing into the kitchen, earning a smile from everyone in the room.

“Morning, kiddo,” Emma greeted him, gesturing he sat down just as Snow came around to put a plate of pancakes in front of him.

“So, are you excited about graduation in a week?” David asked his grandson, while trying to feed Neal on his high-chair. “I can’t believe a year has already passed!”

Henry nods his head, his mouth stuffed with pancakes. When his mouth is cleared, he says, “Yes, only because I can’t wait for summer!”

“Speaking of summer,” Emma says, “how does Regina feel about your plans?”

The boy finished off his pancakes, and answered: “She’s good with it. I’ll spend most of it here, but she says she wants to take me on a two-week trip with her to Europe.” He burped. “Then, she says we’ll talk about what comes after when we get back.”

Then, downing his glass of orange juice in one gulp, Henry was already out of his seat and making his way to the door.

“What’s the hurry, kiddo?” Emma asked, surprised.

“I’m supposed to meet Roland,” Henry answered, tugging on his backpack. “I’ll be back later!”

Snow smiled, “Those two are quite the inseparable pair.”

Emma nodded her head, “Yeah, I think Henry thinks of him as his little brother.”

“Well, if it’s a sibling he wants,” Hook starts, staring at Emma suggestively from across the dining table.

At that, Charming cleared his throat – sending a glare towards Hook.

:::::

Henry ran quickly to Roland’s house. He had promised Roland he would arrive very promptly in the morning – and Henry just knew that the boy has probably been waiting for him since dawn.

The looming end of his final middle school year had been stressing Henry for the past month – because it meant a big change was coming. He had been given permission to stay in New York for the purpose of finishing this school year, and its end meant he’d probably have to go back to Storybrooke.

He would never want to leave his Mom, but he couldn’t deny that he missed the small town terribly.

Sometimes he could tell that his Mom did, too – especially when she looked like she wanted to catch a ride with him whenever Emma came to pick him up. She also gets really excited whenever the whole family comes to visit and especially when they bring Roland. Henry would be jealous of all the attention the boy gets from his mother, but probably more so because it meant less time for him and Roland to play. Then, whenever he came back from Storybrooke, she would always try very hard not to ask about Robin – although Henry knows she’s just dying to hear news about him; sometimes he leaves the news of Robin for last because it was enjoyable to watch his Mom squirm.

In all of these observations, Henry knows in his heart it was time for them to come home – but he couldn’t just blurt that out to his Mom. She would need to come to that decision on her own, but again, that didn’t mean he couldn’t give it a little nudge.

And that’s why he was going to see Roland. They had found the little nudge together – as if by magic; and it was fantastic.

Reaching the boy’s home, Henry knocked promptly on the door. Robin opened it with a smile on his face, “Good morning, Henry.” Then ushering him inside, he continued, “I think someone’s been waiting for you.”

Henry nodded and all but ran to Roland’s room.

“What are you boys up to?” Robin asked, before Henry could go into the boy’s room. “Is it something I should be worried would make your mother appear here to scold me about?”

Henry just shrugged, and gave Robin a wide smile – opening Roland’s door and disappearing from sight.

“Henry!” Roland exclaimed. “I did it.”

“You finished it?” he asked the younger boy, who moved aside and showed him what was on his bed.

Henry went over and examined it. “It’s perfect!”

“Do you think it will work?” Roland asked, looking at Henry with wide eyes.

Henry nodded his head, “I hope so, Roland! Great job on all this, though.”

Roland hopped onto the bed, “Are you going to bring this to New York to show Gina?”

Henry gave the boy a smile, “Yeah, I’d say ‘Operation Outlaw Queen’ is officially a go!”

The older boy watches as Roland scrunches his nose. Henry sighs and says, “You still don’t like the name?”

Roland shook his head, “Well, Papa is not an outlaw anymore and Gina is not the queen here.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to call it ‘Operation Papa and Mom’,” Henry countered.

Roland pouted, “It makes more sense because he is my Papa and Gina is your Mom.” Then he gave Henry his thinking face, “Will this mean that my Papa will be your Papa, too? And then I can call Gina, Mom? And then I’ll have two moms like you.”

Henry beamed at him. “I think that’s it!”

“What’s it?” Roland asked, confused.

“The name of our operation,” Henry says, giving Roland a high five. “’Operation Brothers’!”

::::: **New York** :::::

Regina could hardly believe that Henry already graduated middle school – it seemed just like yesterday that she was walking him to pre-school.

Regina knows they needed to talk about future plans, seeing as how the agreement was that Henry finishes only middle school here in New York. During the celebratory dinner for her son’s graduation that she had held in their apartment with the rest of the family, Regina could tell Emma wanted to bring it up – but Regina had expertly fended off the questions. She’s firmly decided to put all of that out of her mind until she has to absolutely deal with it.

That’s what made today especially hard – Henry would be leaving for Storybrooke with Emma this evening; to spend most of his summer there. She almost cries as she spies his suitcase all ready by the door of his room.

Storybrooke. She couldn’t deny that she’s felt the pull of home for a while. She wanted to go back – _she was ready_ , really.

This past year had taught her a lot about herself and allowed her to discover many new things. For example, Henry had convinced her to go riding again – which they did every Wednesday afternoon. She, herself, spent her days getting lost in museums or just walking around Central Park (enjoying the scent of the tress around her). She had also taken the opportunity to sit in a few lectures at the university, soaking in knowledge about politics and business – and occasionally, some cooking classes.

Most of all, this was the year she truly finally learned about family – and as it turns out she has a big one. On some weekends, the whole Charming clan – to her delight, Roland and to her dismay, Hook – would come to New York for a visit. Regina would wake up on those Sunday mornings to a very loud house: the kitchen would be buzzing as Snow would be cooking, Charming trying to feed Neal, Emma and the pirate sipping coffee on the table – it all brought her so much joy. And then she’d turn to the living room to find Henry and Roland playing with whatever new toy they could find – and her heart would swell even more (although if she had to admit, looking at that picture always felt like something – someone – was missing).

And now, _what does she want_? Now all Regina wanted was go back home. Once, she thought leaving Storybrooke was going to be the hardest thing, but as it turns out, coming back was no piece of cake either – the **uncertainty** of everything making the task daunting.

Henry exits his room to find his Mom just standing in the middle of apartment, “I thought you were going to the store, Mom.”

Regina snaps out her thoughts with a little shake. She smiled at him, “Yes, I was on my way. I just have to get my purse.” She grabbed it from its place on the kitchen island and turned to Henry, “Are you still going to the park? Do you want to walk together?”

Henry eyes widened a little, “Ugh, no.” A beat. “I mean, I’d love to but I’m just meeting everyone at the front of our building.”

Regina nods her head, giving Henry a quick peck. “Alright, just make sure you’re back in time for when Emma is picking you up. You don’t want to be late for the ‘Graduation Party’ you know is waiting for you at Granny’s.”

“Of course, Mom,” Henry says, walking Regina to the door. “Have fun shopping!”

Regina gives Henry a weird look but shakes it off, “Be careful. I will see you later.”

Henry counts from one to a hundred before he opened the door again to make sure his Mom had gone on her way. Then, smiling, he set about to putting ‘Operation Brothers’ into motion.

:::::

Regina returned from her trip to the store a couple of hours later. By the darkened state of the apartment, she assumed Henry had left for the park already. She put down the grocery bags in the kitchen and began to put the items away in the cupboards. After, she decided to pour herself a glass of wine and sit quietly in the living room with a book. But something caught her eye on the way there – the door to her bedroom was ajar and it seemed the bedside lamp was on; _that was odd_.

“Henry!” she called out, just in case.

Regina decided to put down the glass of wine and approached her bedroom carefully – fireball at the ready. She poked her head in – no one was there.

But there was a brown package sitting on the top of her bed. She frowned, and flicked the main light of the room on, brightening up the place.

Regina then sat on the edge of the bed, and looked around suspiciously before pulling the solid brown package towards her. It was wrapped crudely, her best guess would be this was Henry’s doing; but as she looked carefully, she could see her name was written on it with a crayon (Roland?).

Her curiosity on alert, she tore the paper carefully to reveal a familiar book, whose title read: Once Upon A Time. _Why would Henry give her this book?_ She didn’t even know he still had it; last time she saw it was back when they found it again in Snow’s belongings.

She lifted the book carefully onto her lap and finally noticed that a piece of paper was sticking out of the top, clearly marking a page. She opened it and saw a piece of paper – folded in three – with her name on it again; now she could tell this was definitely written by Roland, the penmanship similar to all the drawings hanging on their fridge.

But before she could open the paper, the drawing on the page it marked caught her eye. _Is that her?_ And then the title caught her gaze, and her eyes widened: ‘The Man with the Lion Tattoo’.

Regina’s heart was thumping inside her chest – she felt as if the breath has been knocked out of her. Her first thought was that Henry may have done something to it, but this book was magic and no one else knew this whole story except Tinkerbell. It had to be the fairy – but she was sure Tink didn’t even know this book exists.

She let out a breath.

Putting the paper down for a moment on her bed, she focused on the book. The drawing was definitely of her, on that night Tinkerbell saved her from falling off the balcony. She closed her eyes for a minute, before allowing herself to begin reading the words:

_~ Once upon a time, there lived a young, beautiful but lonely young woman – betrothed to the King of the Enchanted Forest; her name was Regina._

_One night, an unfortunate accident led to her being saved by the fairy Tinkerbell – who told her she would give the young woman her second chance._

_Tinkerbell made her realize that what she needed in life was love! Regina was skeptical, not believing that the fairy would be able to find her another soul mate. Tinkerbell was insistent though, assuring her that pixie dust never fails and it would lead Regina to her perfect match – to her happy ending!_

_The fairy returned for Regina the following night – flying her high above the kingdom, following a trail of pixie dust to her soul mate._

_Landing in front of a tavern door, Tinkerbell eagerly showed Regina that her soul mate was right inside: the man with a lion tattoo._

_Regina was still hesitant, but the fairy assured her that this was her second chance at love and happiness – a fresh start, with no baggage of anger weighing her down. “Go get him,” the fairy said._

_“I can be happy, I can do this,” Regina said to herself – and then she yanked open the tavern door._

_Only to close it a second later; as the young woman allowed her feet to carry her further and further away. ~_

Regina stared at the picture in the book, of her standing there – the door wide open but her feet would not carry her inside, would not allow for the five extra steps it needed to get to him.

She turned the page, and balked at the sight. It was blank, the rest of the pages were blank.

“The story isn’t finished,” she mumbled out loud, taping at the blank pages of the book. And then she smiled to herself at the thought, at the truth it revealed: **their story wasn’t over** – the blank pages were a proof of that. _They still have a chance – there’s still time._

Finally, her eye caught the loose piece of paper that was used to mark the story. She grazed her hand across Roland’s writing and opened it slowly. A tear escaped as she saw what it contained.

Roland had re-drawn the last picture in the book; except this time, a stick figure with long brown hair was right beside the stick figure of the man sitting on the table – and they were facing each other.

Then Regina hears a rustle behind her, by her bedroom door. She turned quickly to see Henry standing there, beside his suitcase.

“Henry,” Regina says.

With a quick smile, Henry made a motion with his hands to pull something out of her view towards him. Regina lets out a small laugh as she sees _her suitcase_ now also beside him.

“What do you say, Mom?” Henry asked her, voice hopeful.

Regina stands, tucking the piece of paper back into the book and holding it to her chest, “I say it’s time to come home.

 


	29. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Twenty-Nine**

Henry walks with his Mom down the familiar streets of Storybrooke, towards Granny’s diner.

He could tell that she was nervous – with the way she hasn’t stopped rubbing her hands together since she transported them from their apartment in New York back to their Storybrooke home.

“You’re sure no one knows I’m here?” Regina asked Henry, for the hundredth time.

He let out a breath. “Yes, I’m sure. I texted Emma that you decided to drop me off yourself so she doesn’t have to take time from planning my party – and that you left because you had plans.”

Regina nods her head, and took another deep breath.

The former Queen stopped in her tracks once they reached the diner. Henry looked at her as he began to stroll down the walkway, but Regina was frozen on the sidewalk.

“Mom!”

Regina looked quickly at Henry, biting her lip. “You go ahead, Henry,” she said. “I don’t want to ruin the surprise that’s awaiting you when you open the door – I’m sure they’re going to jump up and cheer for you!”

Henry gave her a look, “That doesn’t matter to me, Mom.” Then taking her hand, “Come on!”

Regina stopped again just before she had to step up on the short stairwell leading up to the establishment’s door. “I really need a minute, Henry.”

Henry gave her a sad look.

Regina squeezed his hand before letting it go, “I promise, I’ll be right in after you.”

A beat passed, then Henry finally nodded and made his way to opening the door. Regina quickly moved to the side of the diner – smiling to herself as she heard the cheers once Henry got inside.

Regina took three deep breaths and moved herself to stand squarely just outside of the diner door. Never in a million years did she think she would find herself in this situation again.

“I can do this,” she said to herself – the same words she once uttered.

“Maybe my mistake was leaving you alone before you went in last time,” Tinkerbell stated from behind Regina, coming down the walkway of Granny’s diner with a big smile on her face.

Regina turned, “Tinkerbell!”

“Hello, Regina,” the green fairy greeted. “I hope you know, I’m not leaving this spot until I see you inside that place this time.”

Regina laughed. “I can tell,” she said. “I just need another minute.”

“Are you still afraid?”

Regina met Tinkerbell’s eyes. “No,” she said, smiling. “I’m ready for my happy ending now.”

Tinkerbell practically floated with happiness, “Then go get him!”

Regina took the two steps up to the diner door and opened it – hearing the familiar chime.

The whole diner went quiet as they saw her – but Regina saw none of that. Her gaze was focused on the familiar figure sitting at the end of bar, his arm with the lion tattoo up in a mid-toast; just like last time.

Robin heard the door open, and saw Hook’s gaze wander to the sight behind him. The former thief’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, but he couldn’t make himself turn around. He heard familiar footsteps approaching and he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat – besides that, he was oblivious to anything else around him.

And then he felt it, a hand (her touch) on his shoulder – finally he’s turning in his seat, coming face-to-face with Regina; a tear escaping at the sight of her before him, a shy smile grazing her lips.

Regina didn’t know how she managed to walk all the way to him and her heart skipped a beat when he finally turned to face her. They looked at each other intently, until she finally found her voice again.

“Hi,” Regina said.

Robin let out a small laugh, grabbing her hand from his shoulder and holding it in his own, “Hello.”

A pregnant pause ensued – the two in their own little world.

“Oh, kiss her already, mate!” Hook finally exclaimed, breaking the two of them out of their bubble – and Regina almost glares at him but finds her smile permanently glued to her face.

And before she could even have another thought, she was almost tackled down by a bouncing form of a young boy. “GINA!” Roland exclaimed, hugging her legs.

Then the whole diner was buzzing again, as Robin grabbed Roland and brought him to his lap. The boy eagerly grabbed Regina’s face in his tiny little hands and gave her a wet kiss. And then Henry was also there, hugging his Mom from the side – beaming at Roland.

The little boy looked at Henry, and the two high-fived as Roland said, “It worked Henry! ‘Operation Brothers’ worked.”

Robin and Regina looked at the two; surprise and bewilderment etched on their faces at what Roland just called the mission.

“What?” Regina said, her eyes questioning Henry.

Henry remained quiet, as Roland leapt to answer the question – garnering the attention of the whole diner: “Well, I missed you a lot and I missed Henry a lot whenever he wasn’t here. Plus Papa really missed you – _really missed you_! But he said he made you a promise that he wouldn’t come find you; and you never break a promise when you love someone. So, I decided I would find you; but I already knew where you were – so I was confused.”

The boy took a deep breath, and continued, “But then Henry and I founded your story in Henry’s magic book. And Henry told me he had a plan and if I wanted to be part of the mission. Since I’m a brave big boy now, I said yes!” Roland gave Henry a look, “But Henry wanted to name it something different – it wasn’t a good name.”

“’Operation Outlaw Queen’ was so a good name,” Henry countered. “You just wanted to name it differently.”

“My name idea made more sense!” Roland said, giving Henry a stern look.

Henry laughed. “Fine,” he finally said, tickling Roland a little bit; before continuing with: “Then we came up with a name with agreed on.”

“Yes,” Roland began again, smiling. “The name makes sense because now my Papa is Henry’s Papa, too and Gina is now my Mom. And I have two mommies, just like Henry!” He held up the two fingers. “And Henry is now my big brother and I’m his little brother!”

Roland finished off his story by grabbing both Robin and Regina by their chins – the two looking at each other, speechless.

And then Snow lets out a joyous laugh from behind, and grabbed Regina by the shoulder, “Welcome home…(and half-jokingly) Mom!”

Robin snapped out of his reverie at that point, too – and laughed along; as Regina shook her head in amusement.

The former thief then took a deep breath and squeezed Regina’s hand, bringing her attention back on him.

Roland saw what was about to happen and held out his arms so that Henry could bring him down from his Papa’s lap, then the two boys turned away – this was a part of their mission they didn’t want to see.

Regina smiled as Robin pulled her closer and nothing could describe what they felt when their lips touched. The kiss was wonderful, perfect and magical – as Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and his hold on her hips tightened.

The two only broke apart when they heard a gleeful yelp from behind them: Tinkerbell. The fairy’s wings were fluttering on her back, her feet a few inches from the ground. “I’m just so happy,” she exclaimed. “I’ve waited for this forever!”

:::::

The party continued as planned after the whole display – there were welcomes all around but then eventually everyone went back to eating and drinking.

Regina found herself ending up in a booth beside Robin, and across from Charming and Snow.

Snow was just beaming at Regina, which she found just a little bit uncomfortable but she was sure her own smile was still plastered on her face. Robin’s arm was around her shoulders, holding her close while her hand was resting on his thigh under the table.

“So, what do you think of the title Vice-Mayor, Regina?” Charming asked.

“Oh, let’s not talk about work now,” Snow said. “Let’s talk about brunch tomorrow – at our place, then maybe we could all go down to the beach. Have the kids play around!”

Regina and Robin looked at each other, amused. Regina finally turned to Snow, “That sounds like fun.” Then looking at David, “I think another election is entirely appropriate now that I’m back.”

And Robin laughed at the look on Charming’s face. Shaking his head slightly, he looked at Regina – she never ceases to amaze him.

Emma and Hook then approach their table. Emma turned to the newly reunited couple and said, “You know we don’t mind watching Roland for tonight.” Then looking over to where the two boys were huddled together, “I don’t think those two will want to be parted, anyway.”

Robin then took hold of Regina’s hand, which had been on his leg, and held it above the table. “Actually,” he said, looking at Emma, “I was hoping you’d allow Henry to spend the night with us.” Then turning to Regina, “I think your first night home should be spent with all three of your most favourite men, don’t you?”

Regina looked at him, grinning. “Three?” Regina said innocently, “I only seem to recall two.”

He was about to lean in for a kiss – just to remind her of who the third favourite man of her life is – when Hook cleared his throat.

Robin let out a huff as the pirate said, “You can take the boy, then. If you so wish.” Then putting his arms around Emma, “Works out for us.” Then he yelped as Charming gave him a swift kick to the shin under the table.

:::::

Regina struggled to open her eyes, squinting at the sliver of sun hitting her face. How was it morning already? It literally felt like her head just hit the pillow a couple of minutes ago.

_The party had ended just before midnight. Everyone made their way home after congratulating Henry and welcoming Regina again. Pretty soon though, the four of them – Robin, Regina, Henry, and Roland – were the only ones left standing outside the diner._

_Finally, Roland broke the silence and said, “Are we sleeping in the big house tonight…”— then Regina watched as he looked to Henry, who nodded his head, “…Mommy?”_

_Regina met Robin’s eyes; he smiled at her as he pulled her towards him and placed a kiss to her temple. Regina tried not let the tears fall from her eyes and hoisted the little boy up to her hips, “Is that where you want to sleep?”_

_Roland nodded his head eagerly, and Regina said, “Then let’s go home!”_

_And so the four of them walked, taking their time. Robin held Regina’s hands the whole way, the two of them staying back as their two boys ran on ahead. Once they finally got home, it was already quite late, so Regina had insisted that they had all better get ready for bed – after all, they had a full schedule tomorrow._

_Ensuring the boys were all cleaned up first, Regina was the last to have her turn. And so, she exited her bathroom to find her bed was already occupied by both Roland and Henry._

_She listened as Roland asked Henry a question, “So, it doesn’t mean he’s going to pop, right?”_

_“No,” Henry shook his head, “It’s just another way of saying Papa – its more slang.”_

_Roland scrunched his face, “What’s slang?”_

_Henry let out a breath. “Don’t worry about it. You can call Mom, Mommy and I’ll call Robin, Pops. Agree?”_

_The little boy considered it, then finally nodded his head. And the two boys beamed at each other._

_Regina, herself, couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face – especially as she spied Henry’s sleeping bag on the floor. Then as her eyes moved to the door, she saw that Robin was standing there, the goofy smile on his face proof he just heard the whole conversation, too._

_“Come on, come on!” Roland finally said, beckoning for his parents to get into the bed. “It’s story time!”_

_Regina approached the bed; getting into the left side, just as Robin lifted the covers and settled himself to Roland’s right side. Henry was at the foot of the bed, holding a book that Regina assumed they would be reading tonight._

_Halfway through Henry’s reading, Roland was already fast asleep. Henry got up from his spot slowly – kissing his Mom goodnight and wishing Robin a good night, as well – before finally unrolling his sleeping bag and settling in for the night._

_Robin and Regina laid facing one another – and that’s how they both remember falling asleep; looking into each other’s eyes with their hands joined where they held onto Roland._

But, now Regina felt squished. She forced one eye to open and almost laughed out loud at the sight she saw. She was indeed being squished.

Over the course of the night, it seemed Henry had abandoned his sleeping bag and was now slumped on the bed – his teenage form curled comfortably beside Regina. She then turns her head, and came face-to-face with Robin, their foreheads almost touching at their closeness. It seems the heavy weight she felt on top of her was Roland, somehow he is now lying across – with his head on her stomach and his feet on Robin’s.

Regina couldn’t remember when she’d felt happier. Suddenly, she hears a soft groan from Robin and turned to face him again. She watches as his eyes begin to blink open, the sleepiness slowly slipping away as he focused on her face.

“Good morning,” he mouthed to her.

And Regina grinned, as she bit her lower lip. Closing the very small gap between them, she captured his lips for a kiss. Robin pulled apart when he felt tears the tears roll down her face.

His eyes looked at her with concern until he saw she was beaming with so much joy. He touched his forehead to hers and whispered, “I love you.”

She met his gaze, “I love you, too.”

 


	30. Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! This chapter contains some adult themes -- and if you are bothered by that, please do not continue reading! You can happily continue to the next chapter after this without a problem, it will not affect your understanding of the story in any way. Again, you have been warned!

**Chapter Thirty**

Regina grabbed her coffee from the counter with a smile and thanks for Ruby. She quickly turned and almost dropped the whole thing on Tinkerbell, who was standing dangerous close to her.

“Oh my god,” Regina exclaimed, “I could’ve spilled this on you, Tinkerbell! What are you doing?”

“Hi, Regina,” Tink said with a big smile.

A beat.

“What?” Regina finally said, exasperated.

“How are you this fine morning?”

Regina raised an eyebrow, she had no idea why the fairy was acting the way she was. “I’m doing well,” she replied curtly. ‘Until now.”

“Oh, come on, Regina,” Tink said excitedly, grabbing her arm and leading her to a booth, “I’m not asking for full details but give me a little something.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Regina replied, serious.

Tink narrowed her eyes, “I was with Snow all night.”

Regina wasn’t sure what the fairy meant by that or how she should respond. “I don’t – good for you?” she said tentatively.

“We had girl’s night – because Charming lost that bet and babysat the boys: Henry, Roland, and Neal.”

“I was aware that he watched my kids yesterday, yes,” Regina said, really not knowing where the fairy was going with this.

Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow.

Regina did the same – waiting for the fairy to speak.

Finally, Regina’s had enough and screeched, “Alright, can we cut through the chase? I’m really confused as to what you’re trying to say or ask.”

Tinkerbell sighed. “You take out all the fun,” she said. “Tell me pixie dust doesn’t lie either when it comes to performance in bed, too!”

Regina’s eyes widened at the fairy’s words. “Wow,” Regina said, shaking her head. “Why would you even say that here?” She looked around the diner quickly, making sure no one was listening.

But then –. “I agree with Regina,” Snow said suddenly, her face popping up from the booth behind them, “We should move this to the apartment for a more private setting.”

:::::

Thirty minutes later, much to Regina’s utter surprise, she did find herself in the Charmings’ living room – with Emma, Snow, and Tinkerbell. She would go to her grave saying these people put something in her drink or Tink used her pixie dust – but honestly, Regina did enjoy these ‘girl talks’ (and maybe she did need a little help).

“So, you mean to tell me that you two have been sleeping in the same bed for the last _three months_ …and nothing?” Emma asked, eyes wide. “Then again, it actually explains a lot.”

Tinkerbell hit the blonde lightly in the arm, “Last night was your fault, calling in Robin to cover for you – when you’re clearly not sick!”

“And the other gazillion times?” Emma asked, rubbing her arm and glaring at the fairy.

“Wait,” Regina said, “Explains a lot, how?”

Emma shrugged. “Robin is very, how shall I put this? He’s very active at work – I mean, just the other day, he chased down Leroy for littering. He clearly has a lot pent up energy that he’s trying to _release_.”

Regina frowned. “Well, I never said ‘nothing’,” Regina said through clenched teeth. Then slower, “We just haven’t gone…there…yet.” A pause. “But, that’s completely normal.” Another pause. “Right?”

“But you guys go out on romantic dates,” Snow said. “I know because Robin always buys you flowers from the shop near the school – and he usually comes to say hello.”

“Yes, we do” Regina agreed, smiling just thinking about how romantic he was – but at Tinkerbell’s dreamy look – Regina stopped. “But we do come home to a house with two kids.”

“You don’t have Henry on the weekends,” Emma supplied.

At the same time as Snow, “So? We have Neal.”

Regina scratched her head lightly; she was conflicted. There was no quick retort to that.

It’s true she couldn’t think of a happier time in her life than the last three months – Robin brought a certain light to her life that she didn’t even know was possible, as do Roland and Henry. Life has been busy, with their kids and trying to sort out their new-found family. The last couple of months saw her and Henry moving back from New York; and Robin and Roland moving in with them in the mansion. They had all enjoyed turning the house into a proper home – putting touches on it that were uniquely theirs. Then, there was matter of settling the boys and making sure they enjoyed the vacation; as both of them were in school now. Yes, domestic life has been hectic!

But these people, who were currently staring at her as if she was some prized panda displayed in a zoo, all made good points; and it has been _three months_.

She grimaced. _Why did she even entertain this topic with this lot of people?_ Well, probably because she had also been thinking about **_it_** for a while now – and they have taken their time. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit (to herself) that she was a little bit apprehensive and nervous – she wasn’t inexperienced, in anyway – and she just knows they will be amazing together. But this was Robin! Her soul mate – obviously it wouldn’t just be some quick, meaningless romp – it would be making love. And she’s never done that (had love) before. Oh gods!

But she wanted to. She wanted to make love to him, really bad.

“I don’t know,” Regina finally says, trying to appease the desperate faces in front of her (they thought they were desperate!). “It’s just we both work, when we come home there’s always something, and by the time it’s bed time…it’s actually just sleeping time.”

“Hmmm,” Tinkerbell remarked. “You look apprehensive. Is that the vibe you’re giving to him, maybe?”

“Maybe he thinks you’re not ready,” Snow said. “I mean, Robin is pretty stand-up guy. And he loves you so much, that I think if he even senses that you’re a little bit uncomfortable with the idea – he wouldn’t try. I mean, he’s waited this long for you.”

“So, we’re blaming chivalry for this?” Emma asked rhetorically. Then, after taking a sip of coffee, she turned to Regina, “Well, are you apprehensive?”

Regina glared at her, but then answered sheepishly: “A little.”

Emma rolled her eyes, and blurted out, “Why? It’s not like it’s your first time! You have done it before!”

Tinkerbell hit the blonde again, with a loud smack this time.

This time Emma screeched at the fairy, “Would you stop doing that?”

“Would you stop talking?” Tinkerbell argued back. “You’re not helping. It’s not the first, per se, but it is _their_ first time together – and that’s special!”

The fairy then turned to Regina, “Look, I get why you might be a little nervous – I mean he’s your soul mate. You’re probably thinking: what if it’s not as good or what if it doesn’t live up to your expectations. What will you do then? But Regina –“ The fairy paused, watching Regina’s eyes go wider and wider.

Tinkerbell gave her a nervous look, “You weren’t thinking all that, were you?”

“Now I am,” Regina said, running a hand through her hair. _Oh, this was a bad idea._

“Good job,” Emma said snidely to Tinkerbell. The fairy glared.

Snow spoke up then, “Alright, this is what you’re going to do. Since you two are parents, I am the best person here to advise you…”

“Hey!” Emma protested. “Me and Killian have Henry on the weekends!”

Snow held up her hand to stop her daughter, “Look, me and Charming…”

“Oh wait,” Emma protested again, “I don’t want to hear this!”

Tinkerbell huffed, “Then leave!”

“I will,” Emma said, standing up from her seat with a huff.

She turned to Regina, “I’ll keep Robin tied to his desk – conserve his energy. Good luck with these two!” Then she was out the door, with a wave: “Bye Mom!” Frown: “Fairy.”

“Finally,” Tink muttered under her breath. Then looking at Snow, “Go on.”

“It’s like this, Regina,” Snow said. “After you put the kids to bed, lock the bedroom door, and put on something sexy – show him that you want him.”

“Yes, yes,” Tink said, nodding her head. “I have a lot of sexy things in green – I think Robin likes green, right?”

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Look, I appreciate this,” she said. “I really do.” A pause. “I think I do. But, as with everything else, I think it’ll happen when it happens.” She smiled at them, still uncomfortable. “We’ll find the right time.” She sighed, “Honestly, I don’t know why you’re all so concerned.”

Snow and Tinkerbell looked disappointed at her answer.

“At least promise to tell us when it does happen,” Tink said hopefully.

“Yeah…,” Regina said hesitantly, shaking her head. “Probably not.” She stands up from her seat. “Now, I think I’m endured my quota of awkward for the day. I will go.”

Regina walked out the door and hears Tink yell after her, “You go, girl!”

:::::

To say that Regina was distracted the whole day would be an understatement. She couldn’t focus – everyone’s voice was ringing in her head.

Robin noticed something was off with Regina the second she sat down for dinner. Roland was animatedly telling her one of his stories, and although she responded well enough – it was different. He thought maybe she was feeling ill, but she had said ‘No’ when he asked her.

Still, he sent her off to bed – telling her he will handle the boys as they got ready for bed.

Regina had reluctantly agreed when Robin suggested she head on up to bed – her mind was so confused. Yet, when she entered the bedroom and casually opened a drawer for some pajamas; her hand wandered into her more audacious sleepwear. _Damn it_ , she thought, _maybe for once in her life Snow was right – maybe she just needed to show Robin that she was ready. Oh boy, was she ready._

Making her decision, she quickly showered and put on the lingerie – then positioned herself casually on the bed, waiting for Robin to enter. She could hear he had finished giving Roland a bath – which means all that’s left is a story and its bed time. She waited patiently.

Twenty minutes later, Regina hears Roland’s bedroom door closing and footsteps coming up to the master bedroom. She positioned herself a little better on the bed – and bit her lower lip as she saw the door knob turn.

Robin entered their bedroom and stopped. His mind literally went blank, as all the blood in his body decided to travel to a region a little further south. There was Regina, his sweet and _sexy_ Regina, wearing something that he could only describe as barely covering her yet strangely still covering her. _Oh, but he wanted to uncover her._

Then his eyes widened, and he was about to shout a warning when Roland practically pushed him out of the way to get into the room.

Regina’s eyes moved from Robin’s desire-filled face as she saw a small mop of curly hair at the door – waving her hand quickly over herself, she disappeared from sight.

Roland looked up at the empty bed, then his Papa, “Where’s Mommy?”

“Uhmmm,” Robin stammered. “Mommy isn’t feeling very well – she ran to the bathroom.”

“What’s wrong with Mom?” Henry asked, also approaching.

Robin looked at his two boys and closed his eyes for a minute. _Think. Think. Come on_. Finally he opened his eyes again, making a decision – and it was a damn good one.

He turned to the older boy, “Henry, you’re Mom isn’t feeling very well. I think it’ll be great if she had a stress-free night. Why don’t you and Roland have an adventure slumber party…in the basement?”

“Oh,” Roland exclaimed. “Can we watch movies?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” Henry said. “I mean, Mom has been working hard lately – she needs a break, too.”

“Yes,” Robin agreed eagerly. Then cleared his throat, “Why don’t I get you boys settled in the basement. You have everything you need there – you don’t even need to come upstairs. I can bring the microwave down, too; so you can have popcorn without having to go to the kitchen.”

:::::

Fifteen minutes later, Robin left the boys in the darkened basement, happily watching a movie – after he made Henry promise they will be asleep by ten o’clock, at the latest.

He made his way into their bedroom again (and locked the door, for good measure), but the bed was still empty. He had seen the remnants of her purple smoke earlier from under the bathroom door and she can see the light is on in there.

He approached quietly and knocked on the door.

No response.

“Regina,” he called softly. “I know you’re in there.”

Still quiet.

He tried the knob and thanked the gods it was open. He quickly stepped inside and saw her sitting on the floor, her back to him and her face in her hands.

He quickly got on the floor beside her, taking her hand into his.

She sighed. She didn’t need him to see her like this – she was mortified. “Robin,” she protested quietly.

“Hey, hey,” he said softly, a wicked smirk on his face. “You haven’t suddenly gone all shy now, have you?”

Regina stared at him, her eyes holding a little annoyed glare – which was quickly wiped off as she took notice of how his eyes were now hungrily looking at her form.

“You look beautiful, Regina,” Robin breathed out, panting a little. “Wow…”

“Yeah?” she says, looking at him. “Then how come you haven’t tried to…you know…”

He looked at her, “You can’t be serious, Regina. Are asking me if I want you? If I want to make love to you?” He took her face in his hands, “I have wanted you since the night you came back – but we have a lot of things going on. Plus, I wanted to do this right – hence why I’ve been properly courting you.” He paused, “But by the gods, Regina, **I want you**.”

She looked at him, wanting to be completely honest. “Alright, maybe it’s me that’s been a little apprehensive.” She looked down, “This is going to be completely different to me…because I love you and –“

He smiled at her, “Well, I admit I’m nervous, too.” She raised a brow at him, and he continued: “The task of pleasing her Majesty is daunting.”

Regina bit her lip, “Well, I think you’re the perfect man for the job – seeing as how you’re willing to bend the laws a little.”

He smirked and finally covered her lips with his own. It was kiss filled with hunger – as he demanded more by pushing his tongue to meet hers. She responded to that, biting his lower lip lightly as she explored his mouth thoroughly.

Suddenly, she pulled away, “The kids…”

Robin groaned, moving to remove his shirt, as he continued placing kisses along her neck and collarbone, “In the basement…they’re covered trust me.”

She nods, suppressing a moan, “Bed.”

He smiles and picks up her form, walking them out of the bathroom and laying them both gently on the soft mattress.

“Let me take care of this,” Regina says, moving to unzip his pants then allowing him to kick them off. She smirked deliciously when she saw the bulge in his boxers.

“Milady,” Robin then says, kissing her once again – but this time, he also moved his hands to start removing the frustrating contraption of clothing still covering her. He manages to remove the top part quickly enough and pulled away to admire her as her breasts suddenly came free.

Robin began his journey to the left mound, covering it with is mouth – his tongue licking her nipple feverishly – meanwhile, his other hand played with the right one, fingers flicking at her nipple as Regina moaned in pleasure.

He couldn’t get enough, he needed more. Robin began to trail kisses down her stomach – his hands still on her breasts – until his lips reached cloth. Her legs were already wide open, him positioned in between them – Robin gave her another grin as he slowly lowered her panties.

Regina watched as he took in her naked form – his eyes glazed with desire. Suddenly, his eyes weren’t locked on hers anymore and she let out a cry of ecstasy as she felt his tongue on her opening – lapping up the juices of her need for him.

She was forced to place her hands firmly atop his head as he gently put a finger inside her. She moaned when he began to pump it in and out of her – his tongue continuing its exploration of her core as he added yet another finger in.

“Gods, you are tight, Regina,” Robin whispered seductively, moving from his position between her legs to capture her lips again – but his fingers never stopped their motion. And Regina was close, so close; and then she felt it, her walls clenching around him as her toes curled in pleasure – Robin grinned as she moved her hand as to keep his fingers insider her as she rode through her orgasm. He kissed her fully, drowning out her satisfied cries in his mouth.

“I want you,” he told her, desire lacing his voice.

She then moved to sit up, causing him to do the same. Then she clawed until she had removed his boxers and thrown it aside. Her hands moved to stroke his already hard member – the sensation causing Robin’s eyes to roll to the back of his head, and he groaned in pleasure as she used her other hand to cup him.

Finally, he’s had enough. Pushing her down gently on her back, he used one hand to raise both her arms above her head. Positioning himself at her entrance, he looked into her eyes as he slid into her, inch by inch.

Regina moaned, her sounds mixing with the ones Robin was making as she felt him stretch her in the most delicious way. She let out a breath as she felt him fully inside her – his forehead is now on hers, as if just waiting for her to give him a signal to start moving. She did that, bucking her hips so as to allow him to almost slip out of her until she grounded herself onto him again.

That got his attention and quite quickly; soon, he had set up a steady rhythm – they were meeting each other thrust for thrust, in this dance of love – as Regina could describe it. He pumped steadily in and out of her, finally reaching his hand in between to play with her most sensitive area.

This drove Regina over the edge, her hands grasping at the bed sheet and her legs wrapping around him as she drowned out her screams by kissing him as the most pleasurable of orgasms rocked her very soul.

Robin gave a low moan as her walls clenched around him – he managed a few more thrusts until he, too , let go – the sensation he felt was mind-blowing as he collapsed on top of her before rolling to the side: spent in the best way possible.

They both lay there panting, until Robin had half the mind to grab the sheet to cover Regina’s form. She smiled sweetly at the gesture and grabbed him for a short kiss, “I love you.”

He stared right into her eyes, “I love you, too.”

Robin grabbed onto her form then, pulling her closer to him – his body molding around hers perfectly, their hands entwined, as they both fell into sweet slumber.

That was until they participated in round two of bedroom activities when Regina awoke in the middle of the night to find Robin just watching her sleep.

More activities ensued in the shower – when Regina thought it best to help Robin out as they both got ready for the day. Then as they got dressed – well they ended up undressed for a while, then eventually dressed again.

Needless to say, both were still up and presentable by the time their kids got up for the morning.

Regina was already starting on breakfast while Robin was drinking his cup of coffee when Roland wandered into the kitchen – still half asleep, as they heard Henry starting on the shower so he wouldn’t be late for school.

:::::

Emma walked into the precinct to find Robin already sitting at his desk, his head bent over a bunch of paper work.

“Good morning,” she greeted.

“Hey,” Robin replied, looking up from his work.

Emma settled in her chair, too and said, “Here’s to hoping it’s a slow day.”

Robin laughed, “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind just sitting here for the rest of the shift until it’s time to go home.”

Emma slowly nodded her head and then her eyes widened. “You mean,” she started, “no extra energy needing to be released today? ”

He looked at her quizzically; her question was rather odd. “I’m a bit tired, I guess,” he replied.

“Hmmm,” Emma said, trying to keep the smile from forming on her face. She stood up abruptly then, and fished for her phone in her pockets, “Excuse me, I have to make a call – or calls!”

She ran quickly outside the precinct, dialing out as she did so: _Ring. Ring._

“Oh my god, Tink! You won’t believe it – “

 


	31. Finding Forever

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**_The not so distant future_ **

_“Then let’s go, let’s go!” Roland yells with glee, running to their parked car._

Robin held onto his wife as they made their way to their vehicle, following slowly after Roland.

“I still can’t believe Emma and Killian let Henry tag along for their honeymoon,” Robin says to Regina.

“It was only for the last week,” Regina countered. “And considering they were gone for like three months, I don’t think it was that much of a burden.”

Robin laughed, “How come we never went on a honeymoon?”

Regina stared at him, as her brow rose – with her hand she directed his gaze to her bulging stomach, “Because we really didn’t need to.”

This made him laugh even harder as he placed a hand on her tummy; he then leaned in for a kiss and said, once they pulled apart, “I am hardly the impatient one out of the both of us.”

Regina hits him lightly on the chest, and was just about to kiss him again when they both hear the car horn blaring. Robin sighed, “Looks like someone is excited to see his big brother!”

:::::

They arrive at Granny’s in record time, and the car had barely stopped before Roland was already running out. “Be careful,” Regina called.

The couple made their way inside to the sight of Henry and Roland already talking animatedly – but Henry stops as they enter.

“Hey, Pops!” he greets Robin, who clasped the young man on the shoulders.

“It’s good to have you home, lad,” Robin said, with a wide smile.

“And looks like we came home just in time,” Emma says behind them, looking at Regina. “Looks like you’re about to pop any minute.”

“Hello, Miss Swan,” Regina greets as Emma comes up beside her. “If you must know, we still have one week left before this little one makes an appearance.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Emma said.

“How was your trip?” Robin interjects, looking at Emma.

“Oh, it was amazing, mate,” the pirate drawled out, coming up behind his wife. “The ships here are so large and grand.”

Regina let out a small laugh, “I still can’t believe you chose a cruise over the expensive villa in France.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, but joked right back, “At least we made it to our honeymoon.”

“Touché,” Regina said, as she placed her hand on her stomach after the baby kicked.

Emma followed her movement with her eyes, and said, “So, is it actually a girl? That’s what Roland has been saying.”

“We will find out in a week,” Robin said, hands around his wife, “But I’m sure it’s a little princess.”

“Oh, I’ll take that bet again,” Hook says, amused.

“Bet? Again?” Regina said, taken aback. “Who’s been betting on the gender of our baby?”

“The whole town,” Ruby then comments, while she wiped the diner’s bar counter. She smiled at Robin, “I have fifty on girl – but Whale says it’s a boy, which almost has me worried because he does your ultrasounds but I’m sticking to my gut.”

“And what makes you people think any of this alright?” Regina asked.

“Well, I’ll tell you this,” Emma adds, “the biggest instigators are probably my parents. It’s all they could ever talk about whenever we called from our honeymoon.” Then she snapped her fingers, “Oh, that’s right. Mom said dinner tonight – arrive promptly at seven.”

Robin nods, then picked up a diner menu – commenting, “At least we don’t have to cook tonight.”

Regina looked at her husband and narrowed her eyes. “You placed a bet, didn’t you?” she asked him, hitting his arm lightly.

Robin gave her a small smile, “Darling, when I win – we both win!”

Regina shook her head. “You know what. Put me down for boy,” she said, shooting her husband a challenging glare. She held up a few bills, which was immediately grabbed by Leroy.

“I’ll take it to Tink,” the dwarf said. “She has the pot. Boy, right?”

Robin snickered. “You should know I never lose, outlaw,” Regina said to him.

“And I’m never wrong, your Majesty,” Robin replied, as he kissed her quickly. Then he stood up and went about trying to get some lunch for the boys.

:::::

Regina awoke the next morning to Robin’s voice. She opened her eyes to see him positioned at her middle – his hands were both on her tummy, as he lay on his stomach with his feet dangling off the bed.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice laced with sleep still.

He smiled as he saw her awake, “Good morning. I’m just telling her stories.”

She moved her hand to play with his hair, “What kind of stories?”

“Only the best kind,” he answered, as he took one of her hands and kissed it tenderly. “The ones about us.”

“Hmmm,” Regina responded, closing her eyes again as she let his voice drift on, retelling the story of their engagement. She smiled at the memory; that was really a surprising day for the both of them:

_Robin ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He couldn’t understand why he couldn’t find the ring – and just the ring. He left the box on his bedside drawer; knowing that was the one place Regina never opened. But now, here he was, holding the box; but it was empty!_

_Of course he would lose it the day he planned to propose. He and Regina had been together for about eight months now, and although he wanted to get down on bended knee the second she came back – he knew there was a proper way of courting a lady. And even if they had basically been living together this whole time, raising their boys together – Robin was still a gentleman. He made a point to take her out to countless dinners, given her flowers and those chocolates she loved so much – he’s pretty sure he holds the title for Storybrooke’s Best Boyfriend (at least that’s what Tink says). And finally, as a last gesture of chivalry, he had asked Henry’s permission for his mother’s hand._

_He wanted to scream: where was that ring? But all Robin did was let out a huff as he began to look again._

_Meanwhile, Regina was currently in Snow’s living room – pacing back and forth as she stared at her left hand, more specifically at the diamond on her fourth finger._

_“I don’t understand why you put it on in the first place,” Emma said from the couch._

_“I’m sure she just wanted to try it out,” Tinkerbell argued back, grabbing Regina to stop her from pacing._

_Meanwhile, Snow was laying out a bunch of items on the counter: soap, olive oil, and butter. “Here, maybe these will help,” she offered, motioning for Regina to reach out her hand._

_Emma went to join them and said, “You’d think your soul mate would know your ring size.”_

_“You’re not helping,” Tink cried._

_Regina groaned, and looked at Emma, “For your information, it’s the right ring size.”_

_“Then why is it such a tight fit?” Snow asked, as she rubbed olive oil on Regina’s finger. “How did your hand get bigger?”_

_Silence._

_The former princess looked up to meet Regina’s widened eyes._

_Snow’s jaw dropped at the realization, just as Tinkerbell grabbed Regina by the shoulder, “Are you…”_

_Regina took her hand from Snow’s hold and moved out of Tinkerbell’s grasp, “Don’t. Do not finish that question.” Then she took a deep breath, “I’m going to go home.”_

_And Emma watched as Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and she was left with Tinkerbell and her mother holding onto each other, as they screeched with joy._

_Regina lands in the foyer of the house, her left hand instinctively on her stomach._

_Suddenly, her attention was taken by a noise coming from the second floor. As she followed the sound, she couldn’t help but look amused as she watched Robin crawling on all fours in their room, looking under the bed._

_She made her way toward him and sat on the floor. He looked up from his search, surprised._

_“Regina,” Robin said, settling beside her, “What are you doing home?”_

_“I have what you’re looking for,” she said sheepishly, holding up her left hand._

_Robin smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, “Couldn’t wait, could you?” Then he moved to make a grab for the ring (he wanted to ask her properly, after all) but found it to be snug._

_“Funny,” he said, still holding her hand, “That’s a tight fit.”_

_“Yeah,” Regina agreed, then not looking into his eyes, “I think everything might be a tight fit for a while.”_

_“What do you mean, love?” he asked, raising her chin so they could be eye-to-eye._

_Regina took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant,” she said apprehensively, but was unable to keep the smile that came to her face – which became wider as she watched Robin’s reaction._

_His expression changed from confusion to understanding, and then finally he broke out into a huge grin, his dimples flashing. “You’re…I’m going to be…Oh, my gods.” Then he’s kissing her, “This is the best news, Regina!”_

_She kisses him back, smiling as their lips met over and over again. Finally, he’s cupping her face in his hands, “Will you marry me?”_

_She laughed as she held up her left hand (ring already on) to caress his cheek, “Yes.”_

Regina opened her eyes again, and listened as he finished the story: “So, as you can see, little one – me and your mother had to prepare our wedding quickly after that.”

“Yes,” Regina agrees from her spot, “I wasn’t going to walk down the aisle as a gigantic looking whale.”

“How many times must I say that you’re always beautiful to me,” Robin counters, staring at her lovingly. Not allowing for a retort from her, he continued humming out his tale – as he tried to find words to capture all the emotions of the day of their wedding:

_One second, Robin had been standing in the Charmings’ apartment – surrounded by his sons, Charming, and Hook – then all of a sudden, he found himself in the middle of the forest._

_“Don’t turn around,” he hears Regina’s voice behind him._

_Robin held up both hands, “What’s going on, Regina?”_

_He got his answer when a piece of paper appeared suddenly in his left hand – and to say that he was completely worried at that point would be an understatement._

_“I never read it,” Regina says, looking at Robin’s back._

_He brought the paper to meet his eyes and breathed deeply as he recognized it. It was the letter Marian had written for Regina._

_Regina sighed, “I couldn’t open it when you first gave it to me – and then, when we started…I told myself I would read it. But I still haven’t and I’m terrified of what it says.”_

_“Does it change anything, Regina?” Robins asks her._

_She took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears. “I don’t –. Robin, I love you,” she says, her hand on the small bump of her stomach._

_“I love you, too,” he breathed out. But he knows she would never let this go, so he says while raising the letter, “May I?”_

_“Please,” she replies._

_Robin opens the letter up and begins reading, “Regina. Although we never shared many words and the few we did mostly contradicted – I am most aware of two things we do have in common, especially in how we both feel. I have only two words for you now, and they are: Thank you. Thank you for everything that you will do. Take care, and take care of them. Marian.” Robin folds the letter up again as he felt tears down his face._

_Regina was crying now, too. She was thankful that Robin’s first love did truly have an open heart. And now she makes a vow that she will do right by the woman – by loving both Robin and Roland forever with all of her heart._

_“Are you alright?” Robin asked tentatively, all his strength going into not turning around (because of the tradition Snow practically drilled into his head of not seeing his bride before the wedding)._

_Regina nods, “Yes. I am.”_

_“Good,” Robin let out a breath, “Now, could you please bring us back? I’m sure they’re worried and Snow is probably freaking out right now.” Then he beamed, “And I would love to make you wife today.”_

_Regina lets out a little laugh – and with a wave of her hand, they disappeared from the forest in a cloud of purple smoke._

_Suddenly, Robin was back in the Charmings’ living room – four pairs of eyes, looking at him in shock. Meanwhile, Regina landed back in her own house to the sound of Snow screeching._

_Luckily, they made it to the altar unscathed._

_It was a simple ceremony, they were married in Regina’s backyard, right by the apple tree where Henry had thought it’d be appropriate if one of the low-hanging fruits was struck with an arrow._

_And they had stood there, looking at each other with all the love in the world – Henry on one side, Roland on the other, and their little miracle in Regina’s tummy right in between._

_Facing each other, hands entwined – as the sun set in the sky and in front of everyone they held dear— Robin and Regina said their vows of forever._

“You may now kiss the bride, that was what Friar Tuck said,” Robin said to her stomach. “And I did just that, little one – I kissed your Mom.” And with that, he actually slinked back up onto the bed to kiss Regina full on the lips.

She moaned into his mouth, grabbing him closer and deepening their kiss. Robin grabbed hold of her, tightly as he savoured the taste of her.

Then she pushed him back, forcing his eyes open. “What?” he breathed out, a surprised expression on his face.

Then a pained one crossed Regina’s features, as her hand grabbed her stomach. “I believe my water just broke,” she said to Robin.

 


	32. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Author's Note will be in essay format.
> 
> WOW! All of you have no idea how truly thankful I am for all the reviews and kudos that this has gotten! THANK YOU! The support really means a lot to us writers -- it fuels the creative energy. I'm really proud of this story, it really took a life of its own, I think -- it was never suppose to be this long, I just needed to fix the finale in my head and I ended up writing it all down.
> 
> I do have some one-shots that I've jotted down, based on the events of this story -- some future fluffy things from our favourite Outlaw Queen family; so watch out for those, if you're still interested.
> 
> I am also working on another story (I'm really excited about it, its being built slowly in my head). All I will say is that it will be an AU story, light and fun. That's all you're going to get for now -- hopefully, it will have you all hooked like this one!
> 
> Again, THANK YOU! It has been a pleasure writing for you all! Enjoy this last chapter!

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**_The not so distant future_ **

“Push!” Whale practically screamed.

And Regina did, breathing hard as a contraction ended. “If you scream that word again,” she said, threatening the doctor, “I swear I will set you on fire!”

Whale eyes widened with fear as he looked to Robin.

Robin swallowed and looked at his wife. “Now, Regina…” he began, but stopped abruptly at the look she gave him.

All the former outlaw could do was look at Whale and say, “Don’t say the word again.”

Regina screamed as another contraction hit, squeezing Robin’s hand with so much force he had to bite his lip from screaming himself.

“Ugh…” Whale said, unsure of what to say. “Now, Regina!”

Regina pushed, eyes filled with tears as she looked at Robin.

“WAAAAAHHHH!”

The distinct loud wail rang through the tiny hospital room – music to Robin and Regina’s ears.

Robin couldn’t believe it, his eyes wide as he looked at the perfect little human in Whale’s arms. The doctor gave him a pair of scissors and the new father cut the cord, finally holding the little baby in his arms.

He turned to his wife, tears streaming down his face as he saw Regina tearing up, too.

Regina watched him hold their baby, and she touched his arm – her eyes asking the question.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Locksley,” Robin said, kissing Regina on the forehead as he handed her their child. “She’s perfect!”

Regina let out a sob as she held her daughter for the first time, right against her beating heart; with Robin’s arm around them both. She lets out a happy yelp as their little baby finally opened her eyes –

“Hi,” Regina said softly, her chocolate brown orbs meeting a familiar blue hue. “I’m your Mommy.” Then as Robin brushed the dark hair on her little head, Regina continued the introductions, “And that’s your Papa.”

“I hate to do this,” Whale then said, “but we do need to move Regina and the baby to the recovery room.” Robin nods, reluctantly pulling his arm from its hold on Regina. “Meanwhile,” Whale continued, “I think the whole town is waiting outside to hear the news!”

Robin placed a kiss on Regina’s lips, and then on his daughter’s forehead. “I’m going to get our boys,” he told Regina.

:::::

Henry was pacing back and forth at the hospital waiting room, as was Roland – who was doing everything his older brother was.

“She’ll be fine, you two,” Emma said, getting a headache from all their movements.

“We’re just excited,” Roland explained to her, his face breaking out into a grin.

Hook comes back then, coffee in hand for Emma, “The miracle of birth certainly takes time, doesn’t it, love?”

“That baby will come when it’s good and ready,” Snow says from her position in one of the hospital’s waiting room chairs, where she was calmly flipping through a magazine.

“I’m with Hook,” Tinkerbell counters, “Everything takes so much time –“

Before she could finish, however, Roland was already screaming as he saw his Papa jogging towards them.

Robin had the biggest smile on his face as he looked at all of their faces, and then he turned to his sons, “Are you boys ready to meet your little sister?”

Everyone smiled (while Tinkerbell cheered). Henry beamed and Roland jumped up into his father’s arms – telling him to hurry because he was so excited.

Regina heard them before they came in – they were a really loud bunch!

Then the door bursts open and Roland was the first to come in, jumping on the bed quickly – giving Regina a sloppy kiss on the cheek and looking at the baby with wide eyes. Henry sat on the bed beside his Mom, looking fascinated at his new baby sister. Robin was last to come in, waiting until everyone piled in a line against the wall – before making his way to Regina’s side, arm around her with a soft kiss to both of his girls’ temple.

Finally Emma spoke, “You’re not going to drag the naming process like my parents did with Neal, are you?”

Robin and Regina looked at each other – choosing the name had been a heated debate in their household. Henry wanted the baby’s name to start with an ‘H’ because no else’s name did – while Roland wanted, very specifically, the name ‘Rosie’. And unable to deny their boys anything , well –

“Go ahead,” Regina said, urging Robin by handing him their little baby.

He held his daughter up, “Everyone, we would like you to meet our daughter, Hayley Rose Locksley.”

“Rosie!” Roland exclaimed, at the same time Henry gave a satisfied shout that her name started with the letter ‘H’.

“Can I hold her?” Snow asked, a big smile.

“I’m next,” Tinkerbell said quickly after, moving forward to give Regina a hug.

“Oh my,” Charming exclaimed, looking at the baby his wife was holding, “Looks like she’s got your eyes, Robin.”

“Luckily, everything else is her mother’s,” Robin said with a laugh.

Both Regina and Robin watched as Snow handed their daughter to Tinkerbell.

The fairy sniffed back a tear as she held the baby in her arms, beaming at the little girl’s parents.

Robin nudged Regina as he took hold of her hand. “Tinkerbell,” Regina began, looking at the fairy, “we wanted to ask you something.”

Tinkerbell took in a breath as Robin said, “We would be honoured if you agreed to be her godmother.”

At that, Tinkerbell let the tears fall from her eyes and nodded her head enthusiastically. Then staring at the baby in her arms, she said: “You, little one, were born from the union of two souls destined to be together – and it brings me so much happiness to be holding you in my arms, finally.”

  1. Robin gave a slight chuckle at that and then turned to kiss Regina’s smiling lips – they remained like that for a minute, foreheads touching and eyes locked on each other. Yes, finally.



Little Rosie (yes, they were indeed using Roland’s preferred nickname) was passed from each person in the room – that she was surprisingly fast asleep by the time Regina had her back in her arms.

“We’re going to go,” Emma finally said, urging their big group out to give the family some privacy. “Enjoy your first night with the baby!”

Snow was the last to leave and she sneaked a last peek at the beautiful family: Robin had his arm around Regina, reaching to softly brush the hair on their daughter’s head. Regina had baby Rosie safely on her lap, one hand disappearing in Roland’s messy tangled hair as the younger boy placed soft kisses on his mother’s cheek. Meanwhile, Henry was trying to get his sister’s hand to wrap around his finger, as Robin also placed a protective arm around the teen’s shoulder.

Snow could only beam at the sight of all five of them, enveloped in one another with familiar comfort. Wiping a tear from her eye, she allowed the door to close silently behind her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_A more distant time in the future_ **

Henry beamed from his position in the middle of the bed, sandwiched between Roland and Rosie (but Henry loves calling his little sister by her first name, Hayley). He looked up from the familiar book he was holding as shadows blocked the light coming from the hallway.

He smiled as he saw his Pops standing at the door – Henry admired the man so much for his dedication to their family – and the he sees his Mom coming up behind him, wrapping loving arms around Robin as he leaned to kiss the top of her head resting by his arm.

“He never gets tired of reading to them, does he?” Regina murmured quietly.

“Well, let’s hope he doesn’t,” Robin said. “After all, his audience is about to go up in number.”

Regina beamed at him, biting her lower lip – as he made the motion of settling her right in front of him, their body molding together perfectly, as he placed his hands on hers atop the tiny bump on her stomach.

“Come on, Henwy,” Rosie said, hugging her oldest brother tightly. “Finish the story!”

“Yeah!” Roland encouraged, practically bouncing on the bed. “Then we can read it again.”

Henry looked at his sister on his right and then at his brother on his left, before finally looking at the two people whose _love_ made everything in this room possible – they were both looking at him with bright smiles, expectantly waiting as he finished a story he’s read to his siblings about a hundred times.

He beamed. Then looked to the book again, reading from its final page:

_~ So the tale comes to a close, as the two lovers finally meet in a loving embrace._

_“Who would have ever guessed,” he said to her, with a loving smile, “that a Thief would ever come to rule a Queen’s heart?”_

_She kissed his lips softly, “It is not so unheard of. After all, it was that Queen who managed to steal said Thief’s heart.” ~_

Henry closed the book ceremoniously, smiling as he uttered the last lines from memory: “And they all lived happily ever after.”

**THE END**

 


End file.
